Call me crazy
by Ashurri1443
Summary: Have you ever wished that you could be in your favorite anime or manga, well one day Ashurri Fostuua got her wish when she is transported to Shangri-la. Shangri-la the place where Cho Hakkai, Genjyo Sanzo, Sha Gojyo, and Son Goku lives, can she survive?
1. Always what I wished for

A pair of sleepy gray eyes stared at a bare white ceiling with a slight gleam of boredom. The fusilade of gunfire filled her ears and the area outside of my apartment then it was absolute silence. I sighed and rolled over onto my side trying to sleep but it was very hard to sleep when you lived in a rough neighborhood. I was fifteen living with my grandmother in my new home. I had moved here only a few nights ago with such dismay. I had been tooken away from my mother who lived about ten miles from here. My grandmother said that I was living in a bad enviroment with my mother... oh like this place was any better. I really loved my grandmother but sometimes wished that she would butt out at times. My mother and I were doing just fine... well not exactly... In the house I used to lived in there wasn't much food and mom had always been sickly. The deadbeat of a father of mine had ran off a long time ago when I was seven and I didn't mind it... I did everything I was told when my mother asked me to do favors. Those favors consisted of running out to get food by stealing and trying to get some money by working at a mini mart. If I didn't do the favors or forgotten about them mom would lash out at her and sometimes hurt me but mom would always end up crying and ask for forgiveness. This place... I hated it more than anything... the girls at school had been patronizing me and the teachers were worse. With a fluid motion I pulled a book out from under my pillow and flipped it open to the first page. My eyes gazed at the book and started to dart left to right as I began to read. This book always helped me when I couldn't sleep or was upset. I could read it and instantly fall into this fantasy world and long for the dream of being in it. The book was called Saiyuki Reload and I would often be reading it at school which earned some insults from my classmates. The book's story follows the adventures of Priest Genjyo Sanzo, Son Goku, Cho Hakkai and Sha Gojyo as they maintain their westward journey to stop the resurrection of the demon Gyumaoh. As the reputation of the Sanzo party precedes them, they continue to fight demon assassins at every turn, but they must also deal with increasing tensions within their group in order to defeat a powerful enemy. A smile appeared on my lips and I softly laughed while reading the book. _'I would love to be there... fighting demons, and having fun' I thought. _A crash from outside tore my attention from the book and I looked outside to see two cars that had smashed into each other, the drivers of the vehicle got out unharmed and started to throw words at each other. I shook her head silently and went back to reading... _'So you want to go there'? _said a strange voice. I shot my head up and looked around the room with a fear and suprise stricken face.

"Wh-who, what"? I muttered.

I shrugged figuring that it was my imgaination and then suddenly something burned my hands which made me quickly drop the book onto the bed. I gasped loudly when my eyes saw the book again. It was glowing yellow with a bright light that filled my dark room. _'It would be fun to see a girl on their little group... and you do want to go there' _said the voice once again. I gasped again at hearing the voice another time but this time it was louder, then everything around me went black...

'_Mnnhm... wh...wha'._ My eyes slowly opened and then adjusted to the light. I looked around my surroundings and then quickly sat up finding myself in a unframilar place. I could see only sand... just miles and miles of sand. The situation I was in... I didn't like it. Having no idea where I was or how I got there... wait! That voice, I heard a strange unframilar voice before um... before I passed out I guess. _'Holy crap I was kidnapped and probably dropped off here'!_ I thought. My eyes drifted over to a small black backpack on the ground lying next to me. I didn't know who's it was but I picked it up and looked at it before unzipping it and looking inside. It was filled with clothes, some food, a mirror, a silver locket, a dagger, and a note. I blinked and reached inside and snatched the note out of it. I unfolded it before starting to read the letter... **"If you are reading this then you are awake... be happy I gave you your wish. Ashurri Fostuua you are now in Shangri-la the place you know very well. In the backpack you shall find a mirror and after reading this note look into the mirror and I guess you will be suprised. That dagger is to protect yourself and I've done the act of giving you clothes as well... watch over those four they might need a bit of help" -Kanzeon Bosatsu.** My eyes got wide at that name... okay so I had been given a letter and had been sent here by the merciful goddess? Dropping the note and letting it be blown away by the wind I pulled out the mirror and looked into it. My jaw dropped and my eyes grew even more big at my appearance. I was older and I looked pretty for once... I was now the age of eighteen. My grey eyes sparkled with a gleam of blithe. I had always wanted to be eighteen and to be old enough to make my own decisions. My hair was a little bit passed my shoulders and my skin was pale but not a sick looking pale. I then put the mirror away in the bag and jumped up with a smile before brushing the sand off my clothing... _'Wait.. these aren't my pajamas'!_ I thought. Instead of my purple silky pajama shorts and shirt I know wore a totally different attire. I wore a red tanktop that ended just above my belly button and a pair of black cargo pants, my bunny slippers replaced with black boots. I smiled in delight and started to dance a bit on the account of being so happy but then clumsily tripping over the backpack and falling on the ground. It was then that I noticed two bright lights were heading straight toward me on instinct I put my arms over my head and waited for impact. It never happend but the sound of a loud screech on the brakes told me that it was a vehicle of some sort. I put down my arms and blinked a bit at seeing a green jeep right in front of me. _'It.. it can't be them'_ I thought.

"What the hell Hakkai"?! yelled a voice from the jeep.

Hakkai?! Cho Hakkai? I blinked more feeling stunned. The door of the driver side of the jeep shut and I looked up with wide eyes and gasped at who I saw. The man looked the age of twenty two and he smiled kindly at me and walked over quickly. He had dark brown neat hair that was still spiky, though. Bangs covered his eyes, but mostly on the right side of his friend where a monocle also covered one his emerald eyes. It was indeed Cho Hakkai. He extended a hand out to me and I grabbed my backpack before standing up with his help.

"Are you alright miss"? he asked in caring tone.

I nodded in reply and looked in the jeep, blinking at seeing his other compainions. In the passanger seat sat a man the age of twenty three. He was tall and was skinney looking. He wore the attire of a monk with a scripture over his shoulders and a red chakra on his forehead. The strange thing was that his head wasn't shaved like regular monks. He had golden locks that shimmered like the sun above covered his pale head and reached a ways down his neck. His eyes... they were droopy and the stunning color of violet. This monk was known as the famous Genjyo Sanzo. In the back of the jeep were two others. A boy the age of eighteen stared at me with innocent and bright golden eyes. He had messy light brown hair that appeared to never had been brushed and he had a golden diadem on his forehead. I blushed lightly of seeing him because he was my favorite character Son Goku. The guy that sat next to him was the age of twenty two and I knew him as Sha Gojyo.He had long crimson red hair to his shoulders and with little antenna's, his eyes were crimson red and matched his hair. His skin color was tan and he was the tallest out of all of them, he had two thin scars were on his left cheek. You may call me crazy but... I was in Saiyuki reload...


	2. Perfect meeting, Finally some help

The four of them eyed me carefully as I stood there in my own little world thinking about them. The blistering hot sun shinned above as they stared at me and as I was in la la land. Was this a dream? I reached over to my arm and pinched it then looked back at the fictional characters who stood still watching my act of dumb truth. Cho Hakkai, Sha Gojyo, Son Goku, and Genjyo Sanzo... the Sanzo party... they were staring at me... not on a t.v screen or manga book... _'Okay... don't be alarmed Ashurri... your just losing your mind and getting a one way ticket to a crazy hospital'_ I thought. With this new theory I wondered if I could make friends at the crazy hospital scince I didn't make friends at my school. Gah! This was funny and creepy at the same time, like watching my grandmother feed her cat leftover food that we had. I then felt getting light headed and then all I could remember was seeing four shocked faces staring at me... _'So I have to some how convince the grumpy stubborn Sanzo to let me join them'? _I thought. I sighed at finding out that I had a better chance getting picked up by a giant mutant bird than getting with this crew. _'You should have kept the note, look for it' _Said the voice from before. I then looked around with my eyes wide and kneeled down before digging in the sand and finding the white note folded again. I looked at the note and then back at Sanzo who narrowed his eyes as me. The note had changed the words were now different. It now was a note to the me and I read it silently ignoring the strange looks from the four. _'More about you... that locket in your backpack shall tell you more about your past just to warn you... ask Sanzo if you can come with him and if he declines then you shall see what will happen' _I read the note over and over in my mind... I put the note in my pocket and then silently walked toward the jeep.

"So your Genjyo Sanzo"? I asked.

His eyes stared at me without any care about who I was or what I had to say, I knew this wasn't going to be easy. "I wanna join you all on your journey... please" I said with a begging tone. Why was I begging you ask? Well one, I was in a damn desert and two I had no freakin' idea how I was going to get back home without playing along. Hakkai, Goku, and Gojyo glanced at me and then their heads turned to look at Sanzo.

"No" he said bluntly.

I stared at him silently with a determined look, "Why not, I mean... you need all the help you can get"! "Its a freakin' big ass demon guy" I said.

The wind blew roughly and whipped my hair in my face while I stood still staring at the violet eyed monk with no intention of giving up. If it didn't work then the merciful goddess would come I mean... she said she would... The three watched their blonde violet eyed friend as he stared at me with a straight face.

"I said no, now move".

I was going to retort and ask him again but then I saw the four of them suddenly get out of the jeep and at the same exact time I felt a strange feeling wash over me. It was kind of like those times in the scary movies when you feel like your being watched or like in a action movie when a fight was going to break out. I looked at the sand a few feet away and saw the sand start to pull down farther into the ground almost like something was sucking it away like a drain. I glanced to the four, their weapons out and ready with serious expressions... means only one possible answer... yokai... and lots of them.. but how could I feel them? I thought that only demons could sense a demonic aura or something? Then a purple skined hand shot out from the sand in a flash with the claws on its fingers flexing as if the waiting was too much. The hand grabbed onto the surface and then a yokai with brown spikey hair pulled himself out from under the sand. I sat there half suprised and half calm. I had seen yokai in the manga before and they didn't look scary... but maybe it was because I had known them to be face. Its fangs beared and eyes shifty, ears pointed. More yokai began to come out from under the sand and looked at us with smirking faces with a cocky look in their eyes. These yokai had weapons with them and it looked like they had been waiting. Oh happy joy... if this was happening then the day was going to get better and better, not! The first yokai that had first came out from under the surface took a step forward while lightly tapping the iron pole he had against the palm of his other hand.

"Heh, Sanzo it looks like some people are here to see you" said Gojyo holding his Shakujou in his hand with a cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth.

Sanzo simply lit up a cigarette and took a long drag before glancing at the demons and loading his banashing gun, "Oh yeah"? he said. "Well tell them to go away then".

I couldn't help but laugh a tiny bit because these yokai gave the impression that they weren't going to leave any time soon and that the simple statement Sanzo had said went and ticked them off. I held my backpack and watched as the yokai growled, the one who had made movement in the past minutes looked like the leader and the rest of the group was waiting for his command.

The yokai smirked, "Sanzo party hand over the s-" his sentence was cut off short as a single bullet had made contact to his forehead and then shot through his skull and out the back of his head. With eyes wide and blood pouring out from his head the yokai fell to the ground with the other yokai backing up in sheer suprise. I glanced at Sanzo. His gun was still raised and light smoke was coming from the gun, his violet eyes flashed dangerously and I stared at him. Pissed off, he was pissed off of what I could see for many reasons. One I had asked him a question and kept asking him, two they had been here for over fourty five minutes, three a bunch of yokai, four he was probably out of smokes. In that instant the yokai leaped into action and so did the other four. I watched them in awe and it was way much better to see them up close than on a televison screen. A demon ran at me and I instantly backed up before Goku bolted in front of me and bashed the demon across the face sending him flying sideways.

"Dang it I'm hungry"! whined Goku as he ran at more demons.

_'Note to self, never fight Goku when he's hungry' _I thought. Watching and standing still the four of them kept fighting as more yokai appeared from the sand. Bullets flying left and right hitting vital organs along with a scary death glare from Sanzo. A blade on a chain shooting out and slicing limbs off yokai from Gojyo and his skilled fighting with Shakujou. Goku dodging attacks and bashing demons in the head and stomach with a ease and a wide bright grin. Hakkai shooting deadly blasts of his chi gong without any worry or care. How it was to fight like that... to fight for their lives... I felt a arm slip around my neck and pull me back making a gasp escape my mouth. I glanced behind me and saw a yokai behind me holding me with his arm around my neck and the other around my waist. He laughed and I grimaced in disgust at hearing him laugh it made me sick to my stomach really. The four turned and looked at me, yeah this would help my chances of getting in the Sanzo party...

"Genjyo Sanzo, hand over the scripture or this woman dies"! said the yokai, feh like Sanzo would give up the scripture for me dumbass...

My eyes shifted to the backpack that slipped off my shoulder and now was in my hand. The dagger I had that dagger... My hand reached inside the backpack without him knowing and I grasped the handle of the dagger in my hand tightly. In a swift fluid motion I swung the backpack up and slammed it into the yokai's face then I felt his arm let go of me. My other arm came out of the bag and I spun on my heel and pressed the dagger to the yokai's throat. His eyes grew wide and looked at me silently... My hair hanged in my face and I stared at him. _'How did I do that'?_ I wondered, shocked at my own actions. That comment he made was offensive toward me. Just because I was a girl didn't mean that I couldn't fight. I've gotten into my share of trouble at school and when I used to steal food on the streets. Glancing back at Sanzo and then at the yokai I closed my eyes tightly and sliced his throat. I had to do it I mean if I didn't he would kill me and if I showed Sanzo I could fight it could increase my chances of going with his friends toward west. The yokai's dead body fell to the sand and laid motionless with his eyes inanimate eyes staring up at the sky. Brushing my black hair out of my face I turned to the four all of them staring at me in pure amazement well except for a monk that we all know and love.

"Now like I was sayin', can I come with you Sanzo"? I asked once more, "Please".

I wiped the blood of the dagger on my pants and stared up at him with my backpack still clutched tightly in my hand. Again... what do you think his answer was? Nope, no way. Too bad so sad. I stared at him really annoyed at myself and at him. What the hell was I suppose to do now?! Okay who ever keeps talkin' to me needs to come here RIGHT NOW!! Plus further mor-... HOLY MOTHER OF JESUS WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?! Something bright shined from the sky and the five of us tilted our heads up and gazed up at the sky.A bright silver ball of light falling towards them. Suddenly, it got real bright and we all had to cover our eyes. Shortly, it dimmed and they all looked to see the Goddess of Mercy herself. Yep ya guessed it the wonderful Kanzeon Bosatsu. I blinked and looked at her for a minute, _'What is up with her and not having a normal shirt'?_ I asked myself in my head. She smirked at them and they all stared at her with a 'what the heck' face and I instantly knew they weren't exactly great close friends. Her long black wavy hair was up in a high ponytail with a few strands of her bangs covering her forehead a bit but you could still plainly see the red charkra in the middle of her forehead.She was dressed differently in white robes where the top was almost transparent, and gold jewelry adorned her. I blinked in confusion... okay I guess she has really great timing...

"Hello boys" She said in a amused tone...


	3. That's final, San San is scary

**Ashurri-Sighs So... I have a opinon... and its about a stinkin' monk I know...**

**Sanzo-Looks at Ashurri with a 'Don't care' expressionAnd your whiney ass opinon would be?**

**Ashurri-I think that you should make me a fan... because it goes swish! Then bam! You can hit people with it and I want one! Chibi eyes Pweeze San San?**

**Sanzo-Eye twitches No. Whacks Ashurri over the head with fan**

**Ashurri-Ow... Okay take it away boys! **

**Goku, Hakkai, Gojyo, and Sanzo-Ashurri does not own Saiyuki, it belongs to Kazuya Minekura. **

* * *

I could honestly hear a cuckoo clock play while this was going on... Five people standing and looking at the merciful goddess while she stared back at them with her arms folded across her chest. Come on now... would you be shocked if a goddess just appeared out of no where? She was pretty but that is no reason to walk around with a see through top on I mean come on I hardly think that people would like that... well maybe except perverts they will like that. I was intrigued on how she showed up right when I needed her and how she could so calmly talk to them without any care. Without looking at me she rose her arm and waved her index finger telling me to come over to her. I reluctantly ambled over to her and she placed a hand on my shoulder and stared at the monk. Thick suffocating tension was in the air and I was so happy to be in it... heh yeah right. I was hot, ticked off that Sanzo was being a grumpy butt, and my energy was depleted. _'Dang it... I'm hungry too' _I thought with a pout.

"You old hag, what the hell are you doing here"? asked Sanzo with venom dripping off every word.

Kanzeon Bosastu just simply smiled and tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear, then she stared at Sanzo for a few seconds. "Oh what, your not happy to see me"? she asked feign sadness in her voice. He simply turned his head and closed his eyes, I think he was trying to block her out well ignore her. 'Ha ha... you can't ignore her when she's right in front of you San San... Wait? Oh cool! I have a name to annoy him with now!' a smirk appeared on my face after getting the funny name...

Her head turned and she gazed upon me, I looked at her and blinked wondering what she was staring at. She turned her head back to Sanzo and so did I. I felt bad for Hakkai, Goku, and Gojyo they had utterly no clue on what was happening or why Kanzeon Bosastu was here.

"So yeah... she's going with you all for now on" she stated with a straight face.

Sanzo's eyebrow jolted and twitched, "Hell no".

My shoulders slumped... is it me or does he not like me that much... so wait... he's like that mostly all the time. _'Ya know what? Screw you fat butt... fat butt? Oh geez I'm lame'. _The two had a intense stare off, the three watching didn't say a word... probably fearing that if they did Sanzo would shoot their heads off. I stepped back a bit fearing that I would get in the crossfire if one broke out. I decided to look at my hands for the time being. They were a bit red and probably because of the dang book that burned me.

"She's going and its final" said Kanzeon in a stern tone.

She turned to me and then started to walk with me away from the group. She faced me and then glanced back at the four sitting in the jeep.

"That bracelet... its a demon limiter" She stated.

I looked on my wrist and blinked in suprise at finding a red bead bracelet... it didn't look like a limiter... _'What the... this isn't mine.. hey why didn't I notice it'?_ I thought. I looked at her, "Um... so why do I have it"? I asked.

She slapped a hand to her forehead and sighed, "Demon... I know you are not that dense, just think at the word demon" she replied. I looked at it again and my eyes got a bit big. _'What the hell, so I'm a demon now... oh hell no that's cool and all but... ah.. nevermind.' _I started to play with the bracelet silently.

"Now, don't forget to look in that locket... it will show you your past in this place... goodbye for now" said Kanzeon before disappearing in another bright flash of light.

..._'Well... that freakin' sucked... she didn't tell me that much..'_ I turned my head and looked at the others... just wonderful...

* * *

I silently watched as the two fought and then I kept glancing at the other two up front. I was sitting in the middle of the non-ending fight with Gojyo and Goku, I had leaned far back into my seat. I knew what would happen next and I sure as hell didn't want to get hurt. Goku and Gojyo fighting+Sanzo pissed off+banashing gunSomebody gonna get their brains blown out. Sanzo whipped around in his seat and fired off his gun twice, almost hitting the two but they dodged out of the bullets path.

"DO YOU WANT TO DIE"?! he yelled, I shrunked back into my seat and looked at the two.

"N-no" they both said.

Sanzo turned back around in his seat, a angry vein still twitching and taking a drag from a cigarette.. _'And I thought that my grandma's neighborhood was scary... I was so wrong... so very wrong... Sanzo very scary..._'...

**Ashurri-Glomps Gato and Hazel Gato Nii-san! Helloz! **

**Gato-Hm?... **

**Hazel-Blinks Who is this person?...**

**Ashurri-((Lol))**


	4. The locket Search for Pajama's!

**Ashurri-Ha ha! Thanks for all of the great comments on the story! -Glomps Goku- Nyyaaaah! Thank ya!**

**Goku-Ashurri doesn't own Saiyuki, Kazuya Minekura owns Saiyuki. -Glomps Ashurri back and smiles-**

* * *

_'She may wear a see through shirt but she picked out some nice clothes'._ The entire Sanzo party and I had gotten to the village and I felt welcomed by Goku, Hakkai, and Gojyo... Sanzo was stubborn as ever and still not being nice... well not treating me like he treated the others. He didn't call me by my first name he just called me 'You' or 'Girl'. That didn't bug me the slightest bit scince at my new school the students had dubbed me those names as well. The village was small but it looked happy to say the least. People walked the streets having coversation with friends, going to work, shopping, and children playing games. The village was surrounded by a thick forest and we would be staying for two days to rest and stock up on food. We were lucky, we had gotten the last rooms. I smiled softly to myself and took out the last outfit from the backpack and looking at it. Five nice comfy outfits... one thing missing... _'Okay... no pajama's'_ I thought... My eyes shifted and I looked out the window. It was pitch black dark and only a few people were out. The others had gone to a resturant and I wasn't hungry... well actually I was but I didn't want to sit next to a grumpy Sanzo. Gently picking up the outfits again I placed them back in the bag and I touched something smooth. I grasped something light in my hand and pulled my arm out of the bag. I held the heart shaped locket in my fist, the silver chain limply swaying a bit and sticking out of my hand. My fist opened slowly and I stared at the locket. Small flowers were ingraved in the locket and the words, 'Open your eyes' were ingraved in the middle of it. _'Tell me about my past... is that what she said.. but I don't have a past here... I wans't born here...'. _Slowly I opened the locket and my eyes turned wide. The locket slipped out of my hands and fell upon the bed, I stared at the two pictures inside of it. On the left half of the heart was a picture of a man and a small girl... she looked like me kind of... except she was a yokai. My grey eyes wandered over to the bracelet on my wrist and then back to the picture. The girl had different eyes but she looked like me when I was seven. She was short and she held the mans hand. Her hair was black and down to her waist and her eyes were a deep maroon color, not my blue grey eyes. Her ears were pointed, and nails were long and they looked a little bit sharp, she wasn't smiling but I knew she had fangs. She wore a blue t-shirt and brown pants that ended at her knees. The man was a yokai as well, he reminded me of my father but I hadn't seen him in a long time and my mother had burned all of his pictures. His eyes and hair were black and his skin was tan. He wore a white t-shirt and some jean pants. His ears pointy and longer than the little girls ears, his claws really sharp and long, a small smile on his face. _'Who are they'? _I wondered. I could hear the guys enter into the room next to mine, Goku and Gojyo arguing again then silence after Sanzo's gun going off again. After it got quiet I turned my attention back to the picture and stared at the guy and the little girl. She was me but it was her eyes that were different. I looked at the yokai guy's face again. He had a bit of hair on his chin and a red slash marking across his nose, he looked fairly young so... he must have been the father of the girl. The second picture on the right half of the heart, I knew exactly who it was. It looked exactly like my mother. Brown long hair that cascaded down her back and grey blue eyes that looked like rain. She wore a long dress and a kind smile was on her face. _'So I have a past here... this girl is me, that's my father, and my mother?' _Then something struck me when I looked at her wrist, it was the same yokai limiter I wore now. My brow furrowed and the door of my room slowly opened. I tore my eyes away from the picture and closed the locket then looking up. Goku poked his head inside the room before running over and diving onto my bed. I blinked and swayed a bit from him landing on the bed but smiled. He was always so happy and it made me happy. I would figure out about this past stuff later... For now I would just enjoy my time with my new friends. I hid the locket under my blanket when he wasn't looking. He was already dressed in a white tanktop shirt and blue shorts, which brought me back to the problem of my own pajama thing.

I smiled brightly and lifted up my pillow then staring at Goku who was looking out the window, "Oh Goku".

His head turned and he looked at me but my pillow contacted his face and he flew backwards and fell off the bed, I couldn't help but laugh and look over the edge of the bed at him while he laid on the floor with the pillow over his face. He sat up and the pillow fell of his face, then he laughed a bit.

"What was that for"? he asked, throwing the pillow back which I happily caught it.

"Well no reason... I thought it would be funny" I said between laughs.

He then took the pillow from me and then walked to the door, at first I figured he just needed a extra pillow... He then bolted back over to the bed and leaped in the air, lightly hitting me on the head with the pillow and landing on the bed. I fell back as the pillow hit me and laughed, he had gotten payback. I stopped laughing and sat up, then looking at my hands and playing with them. I could feel Goku's eyes upon my face as he sat indian style on the bed. _'I need something to wear for bed... Gojyo, Hakkai and Sanzo are too tall and I bet Sanzo would say hell no' _I thought.

"Ashurri if your hurt, I'm sorry" Said Goku.

My head lifted up and I looked at him, his face looked all upset. He must have thought the pillow had hurt me and that's why I was so quiet. I then realized something. _'That's it! Goku! He's my height and size! I could ask him for something to wear"!_ I thought happily as I smiled wide.

"Goku I'm not hurt but I need a favor"! I said with hope in my voice.

"A-ah.. sure" he said, I then launched myself at him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you"!

* * *

I stood silently in Goku's room as clothes flew out from his bag and over my head, he was looking for his pajama's which were buried under the rest of his clothes. I looked up and watched as a pair of socks and a scarf fly over head and landed on the ground behind me. He said I could borrow his spare pajama's until I could go out and shop for some. He turned to me and smiled, then handed me a navy blue tanktop and matching shorts that went up to the knee. I smiled and held the temporary pajama's into my arms. A surge of energetic energy washed over me and I hugged Goku again for thanks before saying goodnight and running out of his room once again. I skipped into my isolated and silent bedroom and closed the door before locking it behind me. I changed into the comfy outfit and placed my clothes in my backpack. The clothes were comfy and they were a bit big on me... one sleeve of the tanktop was off my shoulder slightly but as long as I had some sleeping attire I was fine. I hopped into bed and climbed under the blankets, grabbing the locket and looking at it. I held it in my hand as my eyes slowly closed... _'Open your eyes'..._


	5. A memory?, Nice time with San San

I yawned and stretched my arms out while opening my eyes slightly and looking up at the ceiling. I felt something in my hand and I lifted my arm in front of my face and opened my hand a bit to see the locket. I sat up and yawned once more before glancing at the trinket and then slipping the long chain around my neck. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and placed my bare feet against the cold wooden floor. I slowly ambulated to my backpack which rested on the floor against the wall. Unzipping the backpack I reached inside and pulled out a new outfit for today. A pair of jeans and a green tanktop with a black long sleeved jacket with bright green stripes horizontally across the front. I silently changed out of my temporary pajama's and placed the nightwear into the backpack before pulling out the mirror. I laughed a bit at my black hair which was wild and stuck out in many directions, bed hair... I quickly ran my fingers through my hair and got all the knots out and smoothed it down in place. I put on my socks silently and then grabbed my boots and put them on as well. I walked to the door and silently peered out and saw Sanzo sitting in a chair. He was focused into reading his newspaper, for some reason I liked it when he wore his reading glasses... it reminded me of my only nice english teacher Mr.Farin. I sneaked out of the room and over to the kicthen without him looking. If I didn't bug him then he wouldn't bug me so that would be the terms I guess. He then set down his newspaper and reached into the sleeve of his robe obviously looking for something. After a few minutes of looking for what ever he wanted he took his arm out of his sleeve with... nothing... He hadn't found it... what was he looking for? I then noticed a pack of cigarettes sitting on the counter with a blue lighter sitting on top. So he was looking for his cigarettes... I took the cigarettes and then silently walked around the counter and toward him. I lightly tapped on his shoulder and he looked up at me. I extended my arm toward him and held out both the pack of cigarettes and his lighter to him. He glanced at the cigarettes and then back up at me before taking them both. I smiled a bit... what no smart or rude comment? I silently sat on the floor and then looked at Sanzo as he started to read the newspaper once again. _'Genjyo Sanzo... or known as The thirty first of china Genjyo Sanzo' _I thought...I knew every bit of information about all of them... yeah I watch every episode when I can... It was quiet which was the way Sanzo probably liked it...

"Um... are the others out shopping"? I asked in a soft voice, trying not to bother him with a question.

He didn't take his eyes away from the paper, "Yes" muttered the priest.

I sighed silently and laid on my stomach, it was quiet... so quiet... I closed my eyes and cleared my mind... oh I had a test at school today... Ha ha suckers... A image then flashed in my mind quickly. _'Huh... what was that'? _I thought. I kept my eyes closed and waited to see if the image came back.. A burning building was flashed in my mind... the image slower than before. Its windows shattered and the door hanging off its hinges, the fire flickering out of the window and doorway. A crash was heard and the intense hot flames eating away at the wood and foundation of the house. The house faded and then the scenery was now a forest, a girl the age of thirteen walked silently down the path. She had long hair down to her waist and her eyes blood red with slits, they glowed slightly in the dark. Blood was dripping from her claws, gore still attached to the sharp tips of the nails. Blood was streaming down her face and arms, a rain drop fell on her head and she looked up toward the dark sky. _'Who... w-what'. _The rain started to fall from the ground at a slow rate and then started to pound the forest floor. The girl looked up at the sky, she exhaled from her mouth and sharp canine teeth were visible. The blood on her slowly started to disappear from the rain and her black hair stuck to her face, her clothes already soaking wet. Tears then started falling down her cheeks, her shoulders shaking... My eyes shot open and I laid on the floor my breathing picking up a bit... what was that?...

"Hey you alright" said a monotone voice.

My head turned and I looked at Sanzo, nodding slightly. What was that... it was so sad.. so realistic..."Yeah" I said softly...

* * *

**Sanzo's Point of View**

I silently studied this girl from the couch, her eyes were a bit wide and her expression was a aloof blank stare... she had just saw something... I brought a cigarette to my lips and lit it with the lighter and took a drag. Something caught my eye suddenly and I stared at a red beaded bracelet that was on wrist... _'A yokai limiter... this girl...' _I looked up at her face and then at the limiter. _'She's a demon...' _I heard the door open and I looked away from the bracelet and up at the door. Hakkai, and the two idiots walked through the door with brown shopping bags. The girl... Ashurri I guess... she stood up and walked over to Goku and Gojyo, talking one bag from each of them leaving them carrying two more. She walked across the living room and set the bags on the counter and the others did the same. Goku was already complaining on how hungry he was... dumb monkey was always hungry...

"So what did you and Sanzo do while we were gone"? asked Hakkai.

I glanced at Ashurri and then began to read my newspaper, listening.

"Oh not much, right Sanzo"? she asked.

I kept reading, "Hn.. right...".

_'Maybe this girl isn't too bad... she can fight somewhat... and she doesn't bother me that much... but... I've only known her for a day and not much...' _Hmph... nothing special at all about her... just another person joining the group... I reached my hand over to the ashtray and flicked a piece of ash off the end of my cigarette...

**Ash:AHHH! HOLY MOTHER OF JESUS! -Glomps Sanzo- You didn't call me 'You' or 'Girl' in this one, but you thought it!**

**Sanzo:-Eye twitches- Get. Off.**

**Ash:-Releases Sanzo and dances-Yes! Yay! San San!**

**Sanzo:-Points gun at Ashurri's forehead-Do you want to die? -Cold dead stare-.**

**Ash:A-aha.. -Hides behind Gato- N-no... Gato Nii-san... protect Ash...**

**Gato:Blinks Protect?...**

**Ash:Catch the next chapter comin' up soon ya guys! -Smiles sweetly- Thanks for the nice comments! P.s. Ashurri Doesn't own Saiyuki, it belongs to Kazuya Minekura.**


	6. Boring times and crazy times, attack

Slowly I creeped over my eyes transfixed on my target, keeping absolutely silent and still when he moved. My breath slow and calm, my arms steady, my eyes focused on one true thing. He was asleep at this moment, snoring softly as the world went by him. Sanzo, Gojyo, and Hakkai watched silently trying to figure out what I was doing. I then extended my arm toward the target as he slept, my heart beat I could hear it in my ears. I then shot my hand out and... poke... I silently poked Goku's stomach while he slept and his leg twitched a bit. He just ate a bunch of food and his stomach isn't even all piggly like... I poked the flat stomach again. Poke, poke, poke... then another twitch from his leg. _'Gah... he won't wake up... but its funny, his leg twitches' _I thought with a smile. It was night time, ten o' clock to be exact. We had just gotten back from eating and dang.. I was stuffed and so was the others... I had been sitting in the living room with the others. Sanzo and Gojyo both smoking, Hakkai was almost falling asleep, Goku was asleep on the floor, and I was poking Goku's stomach and watching his leg twitch. Very exciting isn't it?.. I sighed after the joy filled poking experience and hung my head a bit making a few strands of hair fall in my face. It was now boring... I looked over at Gojyo and Sanzo before looking at Hakkai who was now fully asleep in a chair.

"What now"? I asked.

Gojyo put his cigarette out in the ashtray and exhaled some smoke before answering, "Don't know... but it is boring".

My eyes slowly creeped over to Goku's stomach again, "No..." I heard Sanzo say bluntly. I nodded silently and then looked at the floor, watching as a tiny dust particle floated across the floor. It was so boring but it was quiet which gave me time to think. _'This brings back up the matter of what I saw in my head.. what was it.. why.. that girl.. is she really me.. couldn't be... her eyes were red... mine are grey'.. _Thoughts drifted in and out of my mind about it... but then it made me feel homesick a bit... not for my grandmothers home but for my mother and my old friends. Did my mother call and try to speak to me? Had my grandmother told her that she had no idea where her grandchild or her daughter's child had gone? I sighed and stood up, ruffling my hair a bit before walking off to my bedroom to go to bed. I was a bit tired and there wasn't much to do... we had played poker earlier but yeah I'm not good at it and Hakkai won every time. I played every possible game with Goku and I talked a bit to Gojyo... but the coversation was interrupted by Goku. Then it led to a argument and then ended by Sanzo firing off the gun again. I sighed and waved to the two that were still awake. I wanted to sleep and see if I could have a dream to what I saw in my head... I think it was a memory. I sat on my bed and looked up at the ceiling that was lit up from the bright glowing silver moonlight. I sat on my bed and closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep. Instead I began to sing 'Walking on air' By Kerli in a soft whisper... hey it was a good song in my opinon. My eyes were getting a bit heavy but I was still not falling asleep yet.

"Mother... please I hope your eating alright..." I said in a soft voice to myself.

I was worried about her ever scince I had left my old home. I was the food runner and I took that as a serious job... it was the only way to get food for me and mom if we were really short on money. I went out every monday and tried to get a week worth of food... on time I had been sick and I was slow at running then usual. I had gotten caught and I was sent to jail for about two days... when I got out mom wasn't happy... even if the food was for her and me... I glanced down at my arm and saw two hole shape imprints in my skin, they were scars from a cigarette burn. Mom was drinking and she slipped and the cigarette brushed up against my skin, this was right after I came home.. She cried though... I could see her on her knees crying and saying how she was sorry that she couldn't get me the things I needed and the family I always wanted. I never blamed her for anything... it was my fathers fault for leaving us... I sighed and laid on my side... I sighed and looked at a small bag near the bed. I smiled a bit, Goku had told Hakkai that I had needed some pajama's and he was nice enough to get me some... I took out a pair of red pajama shorts and a button up pajama top and got dressed before climbing into bed and falling asleep.

* * *

_A girl the age of thirteen sat silently in a room... the room looked like a cell to hold criminals but she was no criminal. Her maroon eyes stared out a barred window and at the soft white snow that fell from the sky and covered the cold grassy ground. Her eyes were inrigued at the new weather pattern... like she had seen it for the first time... Her arm slowly and cautiously reached out inbetween the bars. Her head turned and she looked around the room silently. The room was dark and barely any light was coming from the window, the stone walls and ground was freezing, a empty food tray and a blanket was lying on the ground. The girl silently brushed her black hair out of her face and she straightend her long shirt a bit. She had shakles on her ankles and wrists, a metal collar also was loosely around her neck. Chains were connected to the shackles to the wall... the girl turned her head back to her arm which was still almost outside. She placed her hand on the windowsill that was covered with snow and kept her hand there for a few seconds before lifting it up again. She tilted her head a bit in awe and looked at the handprint in the snow, her head turned toward the barred door when she heard a chuckle. Through the bars she could see a man with blonde hair and green eyes, from his looks he looked kind but his personality proved other wise... _

_"Ah... that is snow... have you ever seen snow before"? asked the man._

_  
The girl looked back outside the window and shook her head, he smiled a bit. "You know... your father sent me a letter...he said you would have to stay with me for a little bit more... just until he could find medicine for your mother"._

_Her mother was no longer alive... and her father wasn't either... that man had killed them... and figured scince she didn't talk that she was dense and couldn't put that all together... he had killed them righ-._

* * *

My eyes slowly opened and I looked at the bare wall, my eyes narrowed a bit as I felt a pressence right behind me. The room was pitch black dark but I could sense someone right behind me... a creak from a floorboard told me that I was right. Whoever it was they were right beside my bed, I quickly sat up and swung my fist toward the dark silhouette and my fist connected with their jaw. The silhouette flew back and tumbled a bit before his head hit the wall. I quickly sat up and looked outside to see villagers screaming and running for yokai. I flicked the light switch on and saw a unconscious yokai on the floor. _'Dammit I was trying to sleep'! _I thought with a surge of rage. I then noticed a large knife stuck inside my pillow, it must have slipped out from his hand when I hit him. He was trying to kill me... oh wow only been in the Sanzo party for a little bit and they already are sending people to kill me... I quickly grabbed the dagger from my bag and then bolted toward the guys rooms... had they been hurt? They were asleep... and they cou-. I entered their rooms to see four yokai growling and holding weapons while staring at them. They were all fine... all standing and smirking at the yokai. Goku laughed a bit and had his Nyoi-boi resting on his shoulder, Gojyo his Shakujou held tightly in his hand at his side, Sanzo was loading his gun, Hakkai with his fists raised. Five pillows were on the ground and ripped open, feathers floating in the air, on the floor, and spilling out from the torn slashes in the pillow.

"Heh so I guess if Ashurri's still alive then she can sense yokai too" said Gojyo.

Goku laughed and nodded and pointed a finger at the yokai, "None of us are stupid, we can sense ya idiots a mile away"...

A smile played across my lips, _'Hey... its kind of fun being on the Sanzo party'..._

**Ash:-Sitting on Gato's shoulder while he walks with Hazel- You two are very quiet... Okay Gojyo and Goku you two can take it away..**

**Goku:-Smiles and stands next to Gojyo with Nyoi-boi- Ashurri doesn't own Saiyuki and read the next chapter. Some new characters are comin' to join Sanzo and us so keep readin'!**

**Gojyo:-Smirks a bit with cigarette hanging from corner of mouth-Heh and thanks for the nice coments, Saiyuki was made by Kazuya Minekura.**

**Goku:Ash! -Glomps Ashurri-**

**Ash:-Smiles and runs around outside with Goku, climbing trees- Aha ya can't catch me Goku!**

**Gojyo and Lynto:-Watches Goku and Ashurri- Yep... one monkey chasin' another monkey...**

**Ash and Goku:Hey we resent that!!**

**Gojyo and Lynto:You resemble that!**


	7. Ashurri unleashed, who is that?

One, two, three, four... I counted as yokai fell down dead in the dirt one by one but more kept coming... I yelled in annoyance and then stabbed my tenth yokai in the gut and turned to kick another in the face. This sucked! We were surrounded by a bunch of yokai I think it was fourty of them but more kept showing as they hit the dirt so who knew. Hakkai and I had gotten the villagers out of the village and some where safe but we were all stuck fighting the idiots who wanted the dang scripture Sanzo had. Geez if he said once he's said a thousand times, 'No your not getting the scripture'. Some of the yokai had set fire to houses and resturants but no villagers had gotten hurt. Hakkai... he had gotten hurt but he kept on fighting despite us telling him to rest. He had gotten slammed through a wall and his side was all screwy now... it was hurting a lot. I sighed and then swung my dagger again, this dagger was getting old. You had to keep on swinging it and then aim for the dang target. Goku bashed another demons head into the ground and sighed saying how hungry he was for the fourth time. Please excuse me while I go and punch every random yokai that comes across my path!! I heard a thud and then looked over at Hakkai, he was on the ground with a hand clamped to his side as blood seeped through the cracks of his fingers. I looked at a yokai hovering over him with a sword raised and ready to strike once again. I brought my arm back and then flung the dagger toward the yokai. My eyebrow twitched slightly as the demon screamed out in pain and stumbled backward with my dagger in his chest. _'Wow... I actualy hit him in t-' _I felt something slam into my side and it sent me flying through the air, my arms out in front of me. I heard someone shout my name... I think it was Goku but... who can tell while flying through the air.. I felt my back hit a window and I went through it in a flash. It was like I was moving in slow motion... Shards of glass slowly went flying pass me, a sharp shard went into my shoulder and one grazed my cheek. I knew there was at least a few shards of sharp glass in my side and back because a peircing pain was in my skin. I landed on my back which made the glass sink deeper into my skin and then I slid across the floor and knocked over a table. I groaned and found myself inside a resturant... duh I just went and hit a table. I tried to breath but the wind was knocked out of me and my side and arms were hurting like hell. I could hear Goku and the others calling my name... I wondered why their voices felt so far away. I then could hear a cracking sound... what was it... I glanced down at my bracelet and I watched as cracks started to appear on it and go all around it... it was breaking from the impact maybe... a sharp loud crack was heard the bracelet burst into tiny pieces... I then couldn't breath I was gasping for air as I felt my arms twitch. My entire body then started to pulse and twitch... what was happening... wha-...

* * *

I quickly blocked another attack with my Nyoi-boi I then turned my head back to the window that I just saw Ashurri go through. "Ashurri are ya okay"?! I yelled. There was no answer and I slammed my nyoi-boi into a demons side who was blocking my way. I then heard a slam of a door and my ears perked up again, I then saw someone in the doorway of the resturant. _'Ashurri'?_ I wondered. Her black hair was hanging in her face and from what I could see her eyes were tottally different... they weren't grey but glowing red with red slits. I backed up a bit and the others did the same... her cheek was bleeding and so was her shoulder... I glanced at Gojyo and he did the same before we looked back at Ashurri. She was way different... her nails long and sharp, her canine teeth sharp, her ears pointed. _'A yokai... Sanzo told me that she was a yokai... he told all of us...' _I thought. I watched as the yokai made their way over to her, she had a deadly glare at them.. her eyes flashing dangerously... she wasn't herself...

"Heh so the girly is a yokai, she doesn't look to bad" said one yokai as he reached up and grasped her chin, tilting her head a bit.

I started to run toward them, "Don't touch h-". A scream of pain entered my ears and looked at Ashurri. Her hand was holding onto the yokai's arm, she didn't even move it but the bone had snapped. The yokai desperatly tried to pry her grip off his arm but no luck.. Another demon lifted up a iron pole he had as a weapon and went to bash her on the head with it but before it could even move her other arm shot up and she grasped it tightly in her hand. Her head tilted a bit and her neck cracked, she looked at the yokai in a cold dead stare and he let go of the pole.

"Woa... what the fuck happend to her"? asked Gojyo.

Hakkai slowly sat up, "Her limiter... its broken...".

"It still doesn't explain anything... her demonic aura is on fire..." stated Sanzo.

I looked over at Sanzo and then at Ashurri, the minus was was effecting it... if she didn't get another yokai limiter and fast... there was no guarantee that she would go back to normal. Her hand reached up slowly to the yokai's face and she grabbed onto it, in one good clutch he screamed and blood came shooting out of his face as she crushed his skull in the palm of her hand. The rest of the yokai quickly backed up and she let go of the yokai's face, letting the limp body fall to the ground. Her clothes and face was splattered with blood... I looked over at Gojyo and Sanzo and we nodded once before leaping into action. Gojyo and I ran at Ashurri and grabbed onto her arms then we pinned her to the ground as she thrashed. Sanzo held up his arm, his index and middle finger together while the others folded down.

"On ma nii hatsu mei un"! "MAKKAI TENJYO"!! Sanzo's Maten scripture flew out from his shoulders and then wrapped tightly around the last remaining yokai and glowed brightly, the yokai screamed in pain and then they disappeared in flash then going back to his shoulders. Sanzo then quickly started his way back over to Ashurri and when his hand was just inches away from her wrist it glowed. After a minute Ashurri stopped thrashing and she looked at me, her eyes were scared... the red beaded yokai limiter bracelet was fully fixed and back around her wrist. Her eyes, nails, canine teeth, and ears then slowly turned back to normal. She stared at the sky with half lidded eyes and then passed out...

* * *

I sighed and qalked through the forest with Ashurri on my back, we had been walking for about two hours. We had to leave the village because more yokai would come... _'Man I'm super hungry' _I looked over at Gojyo who had Hakkai's arm over his shoulder and was helping him walk, Sanzo was walking up in front of us silently. I jumped out of the way before a arrow hit where I once stood, I looked up into the tree's and saw two people sitting on a branch with bows and arrows. We all looked at them silently not moving just in case they decided to shoot another arrow...

"Who are you people"? said a voice.

I turned my head and saw a girl standing on the path a few feet away from up. _'Who is that'?_ I wondered...

* * *

**Ash:-Does happy dance- I know who it is!!**

**Sanzo:Duh...**

**Ash:So what... I like to know things once and a while... its rare when I know who strangers are when they pop out of no where in the forest...**

**Hakkai:-Smiles a bit-Ashurri doesn't own Saiyuki reload or its characters, thank you very much for reading...**


	8. Enter Kimiko, Hakkai's meeting with Kim

**Okay so a new character was just introduced a bit... well yeah... not that much but this chapter will introduce her! Also it will be Hakkai's point of view at first so yeah... what this story is a bunch of love things... Me and Goku, Gojyo and ?, Hakkai and ?... lol I will show who they are later in the story but right now its time for Hakkai and ?... So yay!**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and saw a bare ceiling above me, my eyes shifted a bit and I looked around to find myself in a bedroom... I was laying in a bed on my back and blankets were covering me. I looked out a window near me and saw that it was twilight. The sky dark blue and then a bit of firey orange and red in it, I sat up slightly and then grunted a bit with a wince. I looked down and saw my sides wrapped in white bandages, when I turned my head a bit I saw my shirt folded and neatly lying on the nightstand next to the bed. _'Ah.. I fell asleep when... um... I can't remember when I fell asleep'_ I thought while laughing lightly. I silently looked around the room again. Medical supplies like gauze and bandages were scattered all over the floor and bloody tissues discarded in the trash can. The room was neat and well put together besides that. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and then stood up but I then dizzy spell wash over me which made me walk backwards a bit and sit back down on the bed. I then heard Goku and Gojyo outside the room fighting again, then it was silence after Sanzo yelled in anger. I sighed and laughed a bit before turning my face to the wood floor and then closing my eyes. _'I wonder how we got here... where are we?...' _Suddenly a hand was lightly laid on my shoulder, my eyes slowly opened and I lifted my head up then turned my head to my side. I smiled a soft smile at who I saw, I had no idea who she was but... she was pretty and thats for sure. It was a girl who was stunning... she looked the age of twenty one and had a kind smile on her face. She had red hair that was a little bit below her shoulders and... her eyes... they were blue and seemed to sparkle like a bright star... She wore a black midriff top with yellow fishnet midriff shirt over it and brown shorts that went down to her knees. She was so quiet I hadn't heard her come through the door and I hadn't heard her footsteps while she walked across the room. I heard a crash in the other room and saw Gojyo and Goku on the floor and fighting over what looked like a piece of food. I heard the girl laugh a bit and she walked over to the medical supplies and started to pick them up in her arms before setting them on the dresser. She turned back to me and lightly picked up my shirt and handed it to me. I smiled in thanks and then put my shirt back on and tried to stand up to settle the commotion outside but her hand gently sat me back down.

"You shouldn't get up right away, your side was badly bruised and that cut didn't help it" Her voice was very calm and caring.

I nodded and looked at her, "Your right, thank you. May I ask who you are and where we are"? I asked with a small smile.

"Ah your in a village not too far from the one you just left, I found you and your friends. My name is Mayumi Kimiko and nice to meet you" She replied.

I nodded and held out my hand and she took it, lightly shaking it. "Nice to meet you as well Kimiko-chan, I'm Cho Hakkai".

She walked to the window and looked out, scanning the village silently. I watched her silently and occasionally glanced at Gojyo and Goku who were fighting while Sanzo yelled and hit them with his paper fan. I laughed lightly and looked at her again, I think something was on her mind but she was smiling so it wasn't too bad by the looks of it. She turned on her heel and then walked out of the room, holding up her finger to show she would be right back. I looked outside the window and smiled a bit, then something filled my nostrils and my stomach made a low growl. I heard a soft laugh from the doorway. Kimiko walked into the room holding a tray with a bowl on it, steam and a delicous smell emanated from the bowl. She held out the tray to me and I took it before placing it in my laugh and looking down at the bowl and seeing it filled with ramen. She smiled and sat next to me on the bed, watching and waiting me to partake in the meal. I waved my hand over the steaming ramen to cool it down and then took a bite, I blinked and smiled.

"Its really good, thank you Kimiko-chan" I said with a smile.

"Thank you, your friends liked it as well... that girl Ashurri she woke up earlier but fell asleep. She was pretty worn out, what happend didn't yokai attack the village you were in"? asked Kimiko with a glint of curiosity in her blue eyes. Would it be alright if I told her what happend?

"Well yokai attacked us in our inn rooms when we were asleep and the fight moved outside when we saw villagers running, we got them away safely..." I stopped trying to figure out if I should tell her what happend with Ashurri's yokai limiter.

"Then what happend, how come Ashurri was so out of it"? she asked, waiting for a answer.

I looked at her, "Um... well she passed out during the fight, she hit her head"... Sanzo wouldn't like it if we just told people about us, he was touchy about those certain things...

* * *

I silently opened my eyes and sat up, stretching and yawning like a cat. The last thing I remembered was meeting a girl named Kimiko, she was really nice... damn I wish she would come with us. She reminded me of a older sister kind of, she was caring and she watched over you. I stood up and walked out of the room and looked into the room Hakkai and Kimiko was in. They both were smiling and having a conversation. _'Aww they would make a good couple' _I thought with a tiny smile. I glanced at my yokai limiter on my wrist... Gojyo and Sanzo had filled me in on what had happend and I guess I was that girl with the red eyes. I walked out into the living room and then suddenly I felt someone tackle me and hold onto me from behind. I stumbled forward and fell to the ground, I looked over my shoulder at a certain monkey... _'Ha ha monkey on my back... wait he glomped me... ha ha cool'. _I smiled at him more.

"Hello Goku" I said, feeling a blush creep up my cheeks.

* * *

**Ashurri:Ha ha! -Glomps Kimiko- There you are buddy! Your in the story! Now take it away Kim and Hakkai!**

**Kimiko and Hakkai:-Smiles softly- Ashurri doesn't own Saiyuki reload or its characters.**

**Ashurri:Kimiko is a real person by the way. **


	9. Protect the village! Ash's wild ride!

I stood silently with Goku and sadly looked at Kimiko, we were leaving today. Sanzo wanted us to get up and get moving. It had been a entire night and a day that we stayed with Kimiko and if I do say so myself it was too short. I would miss her jokes and cooking, also the caring older sibling side of her. I sighed and kicked a bit of dirt with my foot and looked up. Kimiko and Hakkai had gotten close even if it wasn't that long that we had been staying with us. They were alike kind of... both smart, kind, and always had a idea on what to do when things were wrong. The village was nice too, very quiet and in order. Not one yokai had came while we were here. I looked as the golden rays of the sun shined throughout the village making it look very beautiful. I glanced at Sanzo who was smoking a cigarette and standing next to Gojyo who was doing the same. _'Bah monk says we gotta leave'... _Suddenly my ears twitched a bit at hearing a loud bell ring and echo throughout the small town, then quickly woman and children came spilling out from their homes and running. Men with weapons came from their houses and began to go and order people around. I blinked a bit and saw Kimiko run into the house and then come back out with a katana, she then began to run toward where the entrance was but Hakkai gently grabbed onto her arm and stopped her. I looked at the other villagers as they too ran to the entrance gate with all sorts of weapons. _'Crap that twitchy yokai feelin' in the air'..._

"YOKAI ARE COMING"! I heard one villager yell out loudly.

Kimiko looked at us all, "Its my job to protect the village from demons and bandits... when yokai comes..." she glanced at the ground. "Afraid of them a bit or not I'm going to do what ever it takes to protect my home and the people that live in it"!. I stared at her, _'Aww she's freakin' cool'!_ I thought in awe. She then quickly ran off, her katana laying on her shoulder as she ran. Now that was the spirit of a true person who loves her home and the people in it. I laughed a bit and then went and reached into my bag trying to find my dagger. _'Eh?... eh eh'! _I digged deeper in my bag... nothing... I then stuck my head in my bag and looked around. _'Aww man I left my dagger at the last village'! _Great! I took my head out of my backpack and then looked around. They were gone... I looked and saw the guys running after Kimiko with their weapons out and ready... JERKS YA COULD HAVE WAITED!! I pouted and looked around for something to fight with... a stick... nope... um... a plunger? Ew.. no.. wait what is that? It was a short blade almost like a scythe but it had a handle and a chain on the end of the handle... Ah its that farming thing! That swishes and cuts crap! A... sickle and chain, yeah! I laughed a bit and ran over, picking up the awsome kick ass farming tool then swinging it around like a idiot and running off after the others but they were too far away... _'Crap... I'll never catch up'. _I then felt something light sit on my shoulder. I looked over at my shoulder and saw Hakuryuu, my little favorite cute white dragon friend. I smiled sheepishly...

"Um Hakuryuu can ya do me a tiny favor"?...

* * *

"Crap, okay keep fighting and try to get them out from the village! Lets go, move"! I yelled while blocking a attack from a yokai. I glanced over at the Sanzo party, they were doing pretty well... wait... I looked around and only saw people who protected the village, yokai, and the Sanzo party but it was missing one member... Ashurri? Where was she?... I felt a fist connect to my jaw and I stumbled backwards a bit from the force and felt myself about to fall toward to the ground before I could catch myself. I gasped when I felt two strong hands hold onto my shoulders and keep me from falling to the ground and landing flat on my butt. I looked up and saw a pair of emerald green eyes at me and a kind smile, Hakkai helped me steady myself and then I watched as a beam of yellow light shot out from the palm of his hand and hit the yokai in the chest making him disintegrate into ash. I smiled at him and then looked behind him to see a yokai raise his weapon and get ready to strike him. I swiftly ducked and moved around Hakkai then stabbing my katana right through the yokai's gut, the end of the blade coming out his back with blood dripping from the tip. Blood oozed from the yokai's mouth and then his eyes went into the back of his head, I removed the blade from him and he fell backwards then laid motionless in the ground.

Hakkai smiled at me, "You really are good at fighting" he stated.

I returned the smile back at him. I wiped a bit of blood that was begining to trail down from the corner of my mouth from the punch. "Thanks you too, but it seems your missing a member of your party" I said.

He looked around and then back at me, "Ashu-"

"CHA MOTHER FUCKERS"! yelled a loud and fun filled voice, I quickly looked around with Hakkai trying to figure out who had said that. Suddenly my eyes grew wide as I saw the bottom of a green jeep flying above and over our heads. The yokai had stopped to glance up too letting the few members of my team that we had dispatch them quickly. I could hear Hakkai laughing nervously right next to me as the jeep soared through the air a bit. A sickle and chain shot out from out of the jeep and then sliced five yokai's heads off in a single swoop then the jeep landed on the ground. I could see Ashurri laughing with her sickle and chain in hand and sitting in the front seat as her hair whipped past her face. _'Is she serious'?_ The jeeps wheels glided across the ground quickly and then the front of the jeep slammed into a yokai, making him fly through the air. I watched as the yokai flew through the air almost in slow motion as he yelled 'Help me'! It was funny and then very stupid at the same time. The yokai then hit a tree branch with his jaw and flipped over and then fell to the ground. The rest of the yokai turned their heads slowly with wide eyes before running off and yelling for their lives...

Hakkai and I looked at Ashurri, "Tch piece of cake, thank you resident evil three and thank you Hakuryuu"! she said happily...

* * *

**Ash:-Shoots fist up in air as Hakuryuu sits on shoulder- CHA! Wasn't that fun?!**

**Hakkai and Kimiko:O.O Your never ever driving Hakuryuu again Ashurri...**

**Ash:Aww... party poopers... -Smiles sweetly- I'm a good girl but also wild! **


	10. Asking the Monk! A new member!

I smiled sheepishly and watched as villagers began to clean up the dead bodies of yokai and then help tend to the wounds any innocent person had sustained. Kimiko was standing with the other villagers and helping them clean cuts and put medicine on bruises. Kimiko was good at stuff like helping wounds, big or small she could make them all better. I was suppose to be listening to Sanzo who was telling me how stupid it was to drive Hakuryuu and how they were leaving right after this but I blocked him out and watched the villagers. '_She should come with us... I wouldn't be the only girl in a group of guys' _that thought struck me and I turned to look at Sanzo who was still giving me the 'That was foolish' talk. I heard him say "Stupid" and "Hakuryuu could have gotten hurt", I hummed a bit and played with my sickle and chain. I looked at Sanzo, his eyes where closed and then my head turned and I looked at Kimiko again. She was now getting the villagers who had hidden back to their homes and telling them that everything was alright. I then turned around and ran off over to Kimiko, she was standing next to a guy who looked one year older than her and a woman.

"Yes mom I'm alright, I'm always alright" Said Kimiko to the woman who I assumed was her mother.

The woman worridly pressed the palm of her hand on Kimiko's forehead, "Are you sure you feel a bit warm and I was told you were punched in the face". I smiled at the woman she reminded me of my grandmother and a bit of my mother, always worrying. My grandmothers name... what was it?.. I sighed and watched, I had been forgetting a lot of things scince I came here... even so I was finding out more about my past here. I watched silently... the woman sounded nice but she sounded very afraid for her daughters safety. She was protective very very protective. She was pretty like Kimiko and she looked like she had a way of knowing things without even seeing it happen. She threw out every question about things that could be wrong with Kimiko... Are you dizzy? Does your head hurt? How many fingers am I holding up? What is your name, do you have memory lost? How about your limbs do they hurt? Do you have a cough? Can you hear me out of your ears? Kimiko sat there answering every question with a slight annoyance. No not dizzy, no my head doesn't hurt, your holding up two fingers, My name is Kimiko and no I have not lost my memory, My limbs do not hurt, I don't have a cough, I can hear you fine Mother. It was amusing to watch but then I turned to see Sanzo and the others behind me staying quiet and watching as well. _'This is better than television'. _

"Mother, she's fine" said the guy.

_'So that's her mom and her brother' _I thought while watching. Kimiko sighed at her mother and then turned to us, smiling softly. "Thank you for helping us out, we really appreciate it" she said happily. I smiled and nodded, she looked at me and then glanced at Hakuryuu who was sitting on Hakkai's shoulder. She reached out to Hakuryuu and gently petted him on his head, which he replied with a soft 'kyuu'. I laughed a bit and smiled more.

"I was banned from driving Hakuryuu, Hakkai and Sanzo said so".

Kimiko looked at me, "That's a good thing...".

_'Hey! I'm a good driver... in my mind...' _I looked at Gojyo, Goku, and Hakkai. The three of us nodded and we grabbed our priest friend by his arms and dragged him away from Kimiko, her mother, and her brother. I had talked to them right after I got out of Hakuryuu and we all agreed with each other that we wanted Kimiko to come with us. I mean.. I used the cute sad eyes and no one could turn down those.. We all huddled around Sanzo and looked at him with determined faces, Kimiko was watching from a distance with a confused face.. Sanzo looked at us with a blank stare... this would be tough trying to get through the bald monk.

"Sanz-".

"No..." Said the monk bluntly while lighting a cigarette.

"Ya didn't even hear what I was gonna say"! said Goku.

Sanzo closed his eyes and stuck the cigarette inbetween his lips, "I don't need to the answer is no".

I pouted and folded my arms across my chest, "Aww come on Sanzo, I mean you've seen the way she fights"!

Hakkai nodded, "Ashurri is right Sanzo, Kimiko-chan does fight well and she knows about fixing wounds... if I ever get hurt and am unable to heal any of you during that time she could help".

I smiled and nodded at Hakkai, thankful that he said something. Hakkai seemed to like Kimiko I could tell the way he looked at her... We all stared at the monk, like it or not I was going to bring her along! Stick her in my backpack maybe! No wait... nevermind.. The monk was looking like he was very ticked off but calm at the same time... Is that possible?

"Tch fine fine, but just don't let her get in the way" he said.

My eyes widend and I smiled, pulling the unexpected priest into a hug before going off to ask Kimiko. She looked at us all puzzled and I just smiled brightly and looked at her, "Hey Kim would you like to come with us"?... She blinked and smiled a bit, the golden rays of the sun beaming down at us all... as if Kanzeon Bosastu was smiling or something. At the exact moment a single small yellow bird flew over head and began to sing a soft tune...

* * *

**Ash and Kim:-Smiles and dances around the room-Kyaa! So cool! So so cool!**

**Goku and Hakkai:-Blinks and watches-Our girls are dancin'..**

**Gojyo:Hey where is L.. -Mouth gets covered by Kimiko and Ashurri-.**

**Ashurri:Don't ruin it Gojyo!**

**Kimiko:That's right we want to leave them with no idea!**

**Sanzo:Feh... Ashurri doesn't own Saiyuki Reload or its characters, it belongs to Kazuya Minekura... -Pulls out gun- READ OR DIE!!**

**Ashurri and Kimiko:-Whacks Sanzo over the head with paper fan-SANZO NO! BAD SAN SAN!!**


	11. Six in the jeep, What's up with Gojyo?

Have you ever asked, why can't Hakuryuu be like a limo or somethin'? For the love of merciful goddess! Shoot me, please! So if your wonderin' if Kimiko said no or yes... She said yes! It was a difficult choice for her and her family... it also gave us some problems as well... Her mother was saying no the entire time after we asked Kimiko if she wanted to join the 'Famous Sanzo party'. Her mother was very protective and she didn't like the idea of her going around with yokai coming after us every chance they had. Her brother was saying no as well, he said he didn't want his little sister hanging out with a group of guys and one girl. I changed her brothers mind by telling him I wouldn't let anything happen to her, Kimiko of course laughed because I was way younger than her. Well ahem! I was only three years younger to be exact! Kimiko said yes, she wanted to go and see things outside the village... she also wanted to stop the cause of the yokai going crazy so her village could be at peace. She was going to miss her home though, but she would be back as soon as the minus wave was over. Her mother was so protective that she started to cry and assume things before they even happend. She was saying on how her daughter would never come back because of yokai... I wondered why she was so afraid of yokai but... I didn't ask because it would be rude. Kimiko assured her mother that she would be alright but no her mother was still saying no... So they made a deal... Kimiko was allowed to go to with us as long as she wrote letters once a week and that she would come back home after the minus wave was done and over with. Kimiko had packed a few things and she said goodbye to some close friends and family... she had packed a bunch of clothes, her katana, some pictures of her family, a book, medical supplies, and some other things. Right before we left Kimiko told everyone on the team that helped protecting the village where she was going and that they would have to be strong. Besides the problems that were solved on Kimiko's side... we had some troubles of our own... well first off... little room in Hakuryuu while he was in jeep form... our luggage took up a lot of room... Two people sat up front and three sat in the back... Five people+one more person+plus five bags of luggage+plus one more bag of luggageImpossible... Aghgha! We finally solved the problem but yeah... We managed to set three bags down on the floor of the jeep and the other three in the back. Even if the luggage was all nice and settled... four people in the backseat. Yep... Four people crammed in the backseat was a interesting ride to the village... Yeah Goku and Gojyo kept kicking each other because they didn't have any room and a certain monk decided to fire off a few rounds at us, which Kimiko and I responded to with a loud shriek as it almost hit us. It had been two hours ago scince that had happend... We were now all sitting at a table in a resturant/bar in another town. I was silently eating some dumplings with Kimiko and talking to her, she was very funny.. Goku and Gojyo were having another fight... fighting over a spring roll, both of them with their chopsticks clamped down on it and pulling it back and fourth. Hakkai was sipping some tea and looking over the tea cup at the two and then glancing at Sanzo. Sanzo was sitting very silent, with his eye brow twitching slightly. Gojyo then stopped fighting with Goku and his chopsticks fell out of his hand. I blinked a bit and looked at him... then glanced at Goku who gulped down the spring roll happily. Was it me or was he in like a transe or somethin'? His eyes were focused on something... I turned my head and saw a girl talking to the barkeep, she was wearing a waitress uniform so I guess she worked here. Her side was facing us and I couldn't see her face on account that someone was in the way. She then waved goodbye and walked out the door. I looked at Gojyo from the corner of my eye, he watched as she left and then started to eat once again... _'Hmmm...' _I smiled softly to myself and began to eat once again...

"So how long is the next village"? asked Goku while eating, a noodle hanging from the corner of his mouth.

Hakkai silently set his tea cup down before looking at us all, "About three days away".

"Three days"?! Kimiko and I blurted out.

There was no way that we were gonna be crammed in the back of the jeep with Goku and Gojyo for three whole days!! I groaned and hang my head down making my hair fall in front of my face, I could hear Kimiko sigh deeply. Then a low grunt came from the Sanzo priest who sat next to Hakkai, I lifted up my head and looked at him along with the others.

"We are staying here for three days to stock up on supplies.. so we won't have to leave for a while" said Sanzo.

THANK THE HEAVENS!! I was cheering in my head at the Sanzo's words... Then my thoughts came back to the girl Gojyo saw... _'It also gives Gojyo time to see that girl again and maybe talk to her, tee hee'! _

* * *

After a few hours of eating we then made our way back to the inn we had went to before the resturant. Sanzo had gotten the guys a room and Kimiko and I had a room to ourselfs as well... the rooms had a bedroom with two bed, a bathroom, and a sitting room. I smiled and laid on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Kimiko was sitting on the bed and putting her hair up in a high ponytail while brushing her teeth, ha multi-tasker.. She hummed a low tune and brushed her teeth and then with her other free hand she put her hair up in the ponytail. She then looked at me.

"What are ya so happy about"? she asked.

"Bah what a dumb question"! I picked up a pillow and flung it at her and she caught it. "Another girl is on the team and I'm not stuck with four guys"! She smiled back at me.

I nodded and stood up onto my bed, then with a large leap I jumped from my bed and onto Kimiko's bed. I landed on the bed like a frog and smiled before straightening my purple pajama top and dusting off my short violet pajama shorts. She laughed a bit and then stretched her amrs a bit and moving her fingers while she did so.. I couldn't blame her we were stuck in the back of a small jeep with two other people for two hours. I smiled and then let my head hang off the side of the bed. My face then scrunched up in disgust, I peeked under the bed and my face turned green. With a loud yell I fell of the bed and scrambled away from it, Kimiko gave me a puzzled and amused look before peeking under the bed herself. She coughed and then quickly bolted away from the bed, then pointing at the bed with a shaking arm.

"Wh-what is that"?! she said with panic in her voice.

"I think its a sandwhich but I think it moved"! I replied...

* * *

**Ash:That sandwhich is creepy... and who was that girl Gojyo saw...**

**Kim:-Laughs- We know who it is Ash but we won't tell!**

**Gojyo:Ashurri doesn't own Saiyuki or its characters, Saiyuki belongs to Kazuya Minekura..**


	12. Enter Lynto, Problem with drunks

**Okay everyone, thanks so much for reading the story. In this chapter a new character is being introduced. Yay! -Happy dances- In this chapter it will at first be the Famous Sha Gojyo's Point of View and then it will be... Ding Ding! You guessed it the mystery girl, then after her P.O.V it will be back to Gojyo's. So I hope you enjoy it and thank you so very much for reading and giving me good comments. -Ashurri Fostuua. -**

I sat on the edge of my bed silently and gazed out the window and into the dark village, pitch black darkness with a little night from the half moon that hung above in the sky. I sighed in annoyance and stood up while running my fingers through my hair a bit and then grabbing my brown jacket I had sat on the chair. A low mumble came from the saru... who I had to share a room with because some fat guy who had to have the largest room. The people at the inn were pretty stupid... giving the largest room to one guy while we had seven people and a dragon. _'Tch... fatass had to have all that room...' _I slipped on my jacket and grabbed a pack of smokes and the lighter before making my way out of the room and into the hallway. It was about eleven o'clock and the resturant/bar we went to ealier would probably still be open. I hadn't been able to sleep... the house next was next to the inn was having some loud ass party. I ambled down the steps and then out of the inn before closing my eyes and standing still. My head turned and I glanced at the house next to us, lights still on and music still loud. How the heck was the monkey able to sleep through that shit? I pulled my pack of cigarettes from my pocket and then took out a cigarette, I glanced up at the resturant before putting the end of the cigarette in my mouth and lighting it. A picture of the girl from when we were there flashed in my mind... I placed my hands in my pockets. _'That girl... I never did see her face.. I wonder if she's there...'. _The only thing I knew about the girl was that she worked there and that I couldn't stop wondering who she was... I didn't see her face but I had a funny feeling, I wanted to see her again.. _'Feh like that would ever happen... I probably won't see her again'. _I made my way down the street and to the bar silently, the lights inside were still on and I could hear some slow music coming from inside so it was still open. The soft tune of the bell above the door rang as I walked inside, the place was a not empty but it wasn't exactly full either. A group of drunks were at the bar laughing and fooling around while ordering one beer after another. The five of them took up the bar so I walked to a small empty table and sat down and sighed before closing my eyes. Another loud laugh came from one guy sitting at the bar. He had brown hair and bloodshot green eyes, heavyset and he had way too much to drink already. The barkeep looked pissed a bit but scince the drunk group kept paying him for drinks and food, he didn't complain. I tilted my head back a bit and closed my eyes trying to ignore the idiots. Just my luck I had to go to the bar where drunk idiots won't shut up... can they go home already? I heard footsteps move across the room and then a soft voice but I couldn't hear it with the drunks laughing loudly. I kept my eyes closed and listend while flicking a ash off the end of my cigarette and smoking it.

"H-hey babe why don't cha come over to my apartment af..after your done with work"? he asked with his words slurred.

The next voice that I heard was a girl, "No". My feelers twitched a bit, and I kept my eyes closed.

The rest of the men laughed at their friend and once again he asked, "Hey d-don' be dat way.. it will be f-fun"!

More laughs boomed throughout the bar and resturant, "Let go of my arm you ass"! yelled the female voice.

"Sir I think you should leave" said the voice of the barkeep. A deep laugh came from the heavyset man and the girl huffed in annoyance. I opened my eyes and looked at scene _'Can't this idiot see that she doesn't want to go with h-' _My thoughts stopped dead in their tracks at who I saw at the bar with the drunks, the waitress from ealier was looking at the heavyset man with a peeved look. The heavyset man had his hand encircled around her wrist and she was struggling to pull her arm out of his grasp. The girl looked the age of twenty one and she wore a waitress uniform, a black tanktop and a tan skirt. Her skin was tan and flawless and it seemed to glow a bit in the light. She had brown deep eyes that I couldn't help but stare into, they had me in a transe of some sort. She had dark brown long layered hair that went down to her shoulders, the bangs swooped over. She was like a beautiful flower in full bloom, delicate and absolutely beautiful. She once again tried to pull away from the drunk but he wouldn't let go and took no mind in the curse words thrown at him by the girl. The barkeep once again asked the heavyset drunk to leave the waitress alone but no good, his mind was set. I stood up from my seat and slowly walked over, my hands in my pockets and my cigarette hanging from my mouth. I grabbed onto the heavyset man's arm and looked at him silently. He turned his head to face me and a smirk appeared on his face, I stared at him silently not fooling around.

"Didn't you hear the lady she said no, sheesh you really need to learn about women ya dope. When they say no it means no" I stated.

His buddies laughed at him and what I said looked like it pissed him off, "Who the the hell are you and why does this concern you"?!

* * *

Amazed I looked at the man who stood before me, he had been kind enough to come over and help me out. The heavyset man was majorly pissing me off and I wanted to punch him right in his face. I glanced at the heavyset man and the mystery guy who decided to help. He was the age of twenty two and was tall and skinney. He had long crimson red hair that went down to his shoulders and crimson red eyes to match. He had a cigarette hanging from his mouth and on his left cheek he had two thin scars. He wore a pair of black pants and a white tanktop shirt with a brown leather jacket over it. The heavyset man laughed and shoved his hand of his arm. _'Who is this guy?... He's pretty cute' _I thought while watching and fogetting the heavyset man who had his hand on my wrist. His buddies laughed more with tears falling out of their eyes, what the heck was so damn funny.. geez these guys can be a real pain in the ass.

"Heh, all ya need to know dude is that if you don't let go of her and leave her alone she might throw a punch at ya" said the crimson haired man.

The heavyset man then stood up from his seat, swaying a bit before folding his arms across his chest. "Ha look boys a punk with some crazy ass hair is trying to tell me, the strongest man in the village Yaru what to do". _'Give me a break you dumb shit, you are not that strong.. and I happen to like his hair thank you very much'. _The crimson haired man didn't say a word but then in that moment the drunk man rose his fist in a drunk rage and then his fist connected with the crimson man's jaw. My arm got loose from the heavyset drunk man's grasp and I backed up and pressed my back to the counter of the bar, gasping as the crimson haired man stumbled back a bit. He stumbled back a few steps and then stood still, his crimson hair hung in his face so I couldn't see it. I heard something drip to the wood floor, I looked down and saw two droplets of red blood. _'Okay... that punch was pretty strong but anyway that heavyset man is going to die! I'm gonna-' _His head lifted up and I saw blood trickle down from the corner of his mouth. He laughed lightly and wiped his mouth, a red smudge was the only trace left from the blood going down his chin a moment ago.

"Heh, the taste of crimson" he said simply before walking toward the guys.

I watched with the barkeep as this crimson haired guy started to beat the guys to a bloody pulp and then he threw them out the door. I blinked as the cigarette dropped to the ground and then he smushed it with his foot. He walked toward me and then took my hand in his and lightly kissed the top of it before looking into my eyes and smiling a bit.

"Hey, the names Sha Gojyo".

I smiled, "Hi I'm Inoue Lynto".

* * *

With a small smile I walked out of the bar with the waitress Lynto, she was funny and had been cursing at the drunk men for the past few seconds after she told me her name. It was now twelve thirty at night and she was off work. She started to walk down the path toward a apartment building and I stood outside the bar, waiting to see if she would even take a glance back at me. I liked her she was outspoken and funny, she also was pretty. She turned back to face me and smiled lightly at me. She rose her arm and waved to me.

"See ya around Gojyo and thanks for helping me! Come back tomorrow okay, I have the day off" she said.

I nodded and watched as she turned and headed toward the apartment building, I smiled a bit and then turned around and walked back to the inn. _'A beautiful flower'..._

* * *

**Ash:YAY! Lyn ish in the story now!! -Glomps Lyn-**

**Lyn:-Smiles a bit- Lol Ash.**

**Ash and Lyn:Gojyo whooped the drunk guy's ass!**

**Ash:Okay this time Kim's gonna say it.**

**Kim: Ashurri doesn't own Saiyuki or its characters, Saiyuki and its characters belong to Kazuya Minekura. Lyn and I are real so yeah.. **

**Ash, Kim, and Lyn:THANK YOU FOR READING AND FOR THE NICE COMMENTS!!**


	13. A chirp? Go Go and Lyn

Silently the rare Ashurri monkey cat stalked her prey once more, darting bush to bush and keeping a low profile. The unexpected prey walked through the forest humming and walking with her backpack slung over her shoulder. _'Tee hee I'm gonna get her...' _She stopped and looked over her shoulder silently, I didn't move and kept still in the new bush I had hopped into. She shook her head and didn't say a word before going down the forest path once again. I smiled and looked at Goku who was in a tree a few feet away. We were suppose to be helping Kimiko look for some herbs, she was stocking up on medicine. Instead of walking and looking for a plant, Goku and I decided to have some fun. Fun meaning sneak off so Kim would have to look for us and then do the super Ashurri and Goku tag team move that we had made up in five seconds. I silently looked on the ground and placed my index finger in some mud then drew two lines on my right and left cheek with it. I looked at the prey as she kept walking and then at Goku, making hand signals. He nodded in responce and we both dashed out of the hiding places, running on all fours. Kimiko looked over her shoulder and then her eyes grew wide before running away from us, I laughed and then Goku and I ran faster after her. It was funny, like off of scary movies we waited until the last possible minute to catch our victims.

"GLOMPAGE ATTACK"! yelled Goku and I as we glomped Kimiko. She stumbled forward a bit from our weight and then fell to the ground. She sighed and lifted her head up from the dirt then brushed a smudge of dust off her forehead. She shot a look at us which chilled your blood, but we simply gave her a innocent care-free look. I laughed and then rolled off Kimiko with Goku before helping her up and muttering a 'sorry'. She got up and then brushed the dirt off of her clothes and placed her hands on her hips before turning to us. Goku and I gave her a small smile.

"We are suppose to be looking for a herb you two" she stated.

"We're lookin' but we decided to have fun while doin' it"! said Goku brightly, I nodded.

"So what are the others doing"? I asked while walking over to some tall grass and moving some of it out of the way to look for the herb.

Kimiko kneeled next to me and started to help while Goku went on the opposite side of the path and was looking near tree's. _'Damn herbs are hard to find'. _Hmm... a rock... a slug... a leave... no herb... "Well Sanzo and Hakkai we gone so I think they went shopping, and Gojyo said something about seeing some girl".

_'Aha! I knew it, its probably that waitress he saw'!_ Suddenly a sharp chirp was heard, I looked around trying to figure out where it came from. It sounded like a... 'kyuu'? Did Hakuryuu follow us or something? I looked up toward the sky, no Hakuryuu... Kimiko looked at me and then we both looked at Goku, another 'kyuu' was heard and we turned our attention to a tree with a hole in it. _'What the heck'?..._

* * *

I silently leaned against a building that was right next to the resturant, my eyes closed and I listened silently as villagers shopped at the local market and children run pass playing. _'Dang it... we have to leave in one day' _I could hear footsteps approaching and then my feelers twitched a bit. I opened my eyes and saw Lynto walking toward me from her apartment and smiling. She didn't wear the waitress uniform anymore, she now wore a black tanktop with some tan pants. I rose my hand up a bit and waved at her while slowly strolling over. She took my hand and then led me into the resturant. _'Well... maybe before I leave I could say goodbye'. _We sat down at a table and we started to talk, she was easy to talk to and she gave you the impression that you could tell her anything. The waiter walked over and set down the menu's and we ordered something to drink. She took a sip of the tea that she ordered and then gazed out the window, I turned my head and looked out the window as well. It was now raining and I hadn't even noticed, this was exactly my point... you could talk to her and forget about everything else going around you. Thunder boomed from over head and lighting flashed. Villagers hurridly ran to somewhere dry or to their homes to get out of the rain, and stands that sold things outside closed down. A cold breeze flew in from the open window before a waiter closed it and then walked back to great some soaking wet villagers at the door. Lynto rested her chin on the palm of her hand and watched as the rain fell from the grey sky outside.

"Cold rain... its my favorite type of weather" She stated.

_'Rain is alright... as long as I stay away from Sanzo though, Sanzo can get pissy when it rains'. _Not many people were in the resturant, just us and two other people who sat at the bar. We were sitting at a table in the corner near the window, I folded my arms on the table and watched as the rain continued to fall and hit the dirt outside.

"So are you new to the village... or just... traveling"? asked Lynto.

I turned my head and looked at her, "I'm going west with some people... we will be leaving tomorrow".

She gave a soft 'ah' before nodding and looking down at the tea cup in her hands... "Well thanks for helping me last night with those drunk idiots" she said.

I smiled a bit, "No problem".

I took out a cigarette and put it inbetween my lips before lighting it and taking a drag, "So do you live alone in your apartment or do you have a roomate"?

"No roomate.. I haven't lived with anyone scince my parents died when I was thirteen" she stated a bit of sulleness in her voice, sad that no one was living with her at the moment.

I nodded silently, "Its alright I've lived on my own once" I said.

She looked up at me, "You have.. What happend"? she asked.

I flicked a bit of ash off my cigarette and it landed in the ashtray. "Ah.. my step mother she.. died and my half brother left, the whole family thing wasn't for me I guess. Sometimes its just easier to live alone, ya know".

She smiled a bit at me and nodded, "Yeah but sometimes its good to live with people, keeps you from being all alone" she said.

I laughed lightly, "Touche, yeah your right Lyn".

She blinked a bit and smiled a bit more, I looked at her confused for a moment before realized that I called her Lyn instead of Lynto. "Lyn, ha you called me by my nickname what are the odds... Hmm now do I get to call you Go Go"!

_'Go Go, ha that's a funny nickname but original' _"Maybe..."

She laughed, "No maybe, you called me Lyn and you can call me that as long as I can call you Go Go".

_'Okay then, as long as I can call you Lyn.. then you can call me Go Go'_ I thought with a smile.

* * *

**Ash:So there it is!! Ooooh I wonder what was in that bush?..**

**Kim:-Raises hand- Oooh ooh! I know! I know!**

**Ash:Ah ah ah, no spoilers..**

**Lyn:Aww that was so cute! TT I want to go with Go Go!**

**Ash:You might just do that Lyn...**

**Lyn:REALLY?! -Super excited face-**

**Ash:Mmmmmmaaaaayyybbbbeeeee...**

**Sanzo:-Rubs temples-Will you three shut up?**

**Ash:-Pouts- Make us San San.**

**Sanzo:-Points gun at Ashurri- Do you want to die?..**

**Hakkai:-Laughs nervously-Now now Sanzo calm down.**

**Gojyo:-Yelling at Goku-You dumb tiny chimp!**

**Goku:-Yelling at Gojyo-You pervy stinkin' watersprite!**

**Lyn, Ash, and Kim:Uh... -Watches fight-.**

**Hakkai:-Sighs- You two...**

**Sanzo:Ashurri doesn't own saiyuki or its characters, Saiyuki belongs to Kazuya Minekura. Lynto, Ashurri, and Kimiko are real.**


	14. Gojyo's upset and Kenryuu's talent!

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"! The scream dubbed that dense thick forest, 'Ahhh'. Pssh did you believe that? How corny would a forest be if it was called 'Ahhhhh'. Kimiko and I stared at this small innocent cute creature curled up on the pillow on Kimiko's bed and covered with a blanket. The creature was a small green dragon. We had found him in the tree and oh my god he was sssssssooooooooooo cute! The dragon was so cute and it was small like Hakuryuu. Its scales were forest green and seemed to shine and sparkle a bit in the light. His eyes were a bright gold and looked so pure and pretty. He tilted his head a bit before blinking and then poking his nose at the blanket and sniffing. I glanced at him and then Kimiko before we both ran off to get him something to eat and some more blankets. All of the guys except of course Gojyo scince he still wasn't back, was watching and sitting on my bed. Hakuryuu flew from Hakkai's shoulder and then over to the little green dragon. They tilted their heads and looked at each other before looking back at us. Kimiko was digging into her backpack for a extra blanket and pillow and I ran out of the room and out where the shopping bags sat. I fell to my knees and stuck my head into the brown paper bag then looked through it thoroughly. _'GAH!! What the heck do dragons eat?! No wait... Hakuryuu eats people food... so.. people food'_! I then started to take food out of the bag in a methodical order... Cup of ramen... cup of ramen... cup of ramen... Man how many cups of ramen are there? Pre-heated spring rolls... some chips... Aha! I pulled out some onigiri from the bag and rushed back to the bedroom. The dragon was now in a make-shift bed made out of pillows and blankets, Kimiko sat next to Hakkai and was smiling at the dragon. I set the onigiri down in front of the dragon and backed up silently. He sniffed the onigiri before taking a bite out of it and then looking at it curiously. I smiled and watched as he ate. _'So cute'! _The rain continued to pour as a few minutes passed and Kimiko decided to keep him, he was no longer known as cute green dragon but at Kenryuu. I smiled as we all moved to the living room... Hakuryuu sitting on Hakkai's shoulder and Kenryuu on Kimiko's shoulder. Goku and I kept our distance from Sanzo... Sanzo+RainPissy ass monk...

"Man..." I looked outside the window silently at the rain and then looked at Goku, whispering. "It doesn't look like the rain is going to stop any time soon".

"Yeah... and Sanzo will be mad.." said Goku as he looked at Sanzo who sat in a chair and reading a newspaper.

_'Hmm... I wonder if we should have told Kimiko about Goku, Hakkai, and I being demons and Gojyo being a half demon... nah she'll find out soon I guess..' _A voice in my head was screaming "DUH YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD HER" but... eh I don't listen to voices in my head because that would make me loopy...A loud creak filled the room and we all turned our attention toward the door... there stood a soaking wet watersprite we all knew. I blinked a bit and turned my head back to look out the window once again. _'Well at least the weather can't get any worse... maybe it will turn all sunny soon'. _A flash of lightning briefly coursed through the clouded skies over-head, drawing a sigh of mild agitation from me. It seemed as if Mother Nature had went and read my thoughts remark and felt obligated to prove me wrong.

"Hey ya soakin' wet watersprite, where have ya been"? asked Goku.

Gojyo then silently turned and walked back to his room while taking his wet brown jacket off, "None of your business ya monkey" he retorted right before he went into his room and shut the door. _'Damn... some one is upset' _I thought. Then my attention brought me to something else... Hakuryuu could transform into a jeep... could Kenryuu do that as well? I looked at Kimiko and Kenryuu and silently stared at them without blinking. Kimiko finally took notice to the pair of grey eyes watching her and turned her head a bit to look at me.

"Hmmm what is it Ashurri"? she asked.

I blinked and then sat up a bit straighter, "Oh nothin' I was wondering though... can Kenryuu transform into a jeep or something like Hakuryuu"?

Kimiko looked at me then she looked at Hakkai and Hakuryuu, we all slowly turned our heads and looked at Kenryuu. "Kyuu"?

Kimiko smiled gently at Kenryuu, "Kenryuu can you transform into anything... like a jeep or something else"? she asked kindly. Kenryuu tilted his head and then flapped his wings lightly and flew over to the middle of the room. We all watched on the edge of our seats waiting to see what would happen. A large puff of white smoke covered Kenryuu and the entire room, I coughed and closed my eyes before waving a hand in front of my face. When the smoke finally cleared we all saw... a green pen lying on the ground. My eyes went wide and so did the others well except Sanzo... he never seemed suprised... _'A pen... he can turn into a pen... well if we ever need to write a lot he can help...' _Kimiko laughed lightly and smiled then clapped softly, I knew inside she was laughing her butt off but she was nice enough to praise Kenryuu.

"Does he know what a jeep is by any chance"? asked Sanzo in a blunt voice, not taking his eyes away from the newspaper.

"Oh um... its one of those big metal things with wheels that you drive Kenryuu" said Kimiko.

'Um wouldn't it be more wise to let him tr-' The room was once again filled with white smoke, it soon cleared to show a large dark blue jeep in the middle of the living room. All of us sat there in shock.. I knew it would have been better to let him transform outside but I wasn't quick enough. Another flash of bright lightning came from outside and thunder boomed throughout the entire village. It was then when I heard a snap and a crackle... huh where is the pop.. I looked at the floorboards and I heard it creaking under the weight of Kenryuu. The others noticed this as well.

"CHANGE BACK"! we all shouted out, Kenryuu quickly transformed back into his regular form and we all sighed... happy that the floor didn't go out from underneath us...

* * *

**Ash:Lol that was fun wasn't it...**

**Sanzo:If you call almost falling through the floor fun...**

**Ash:Yes San San I do call that fun... F.U.N. You should try F.U.N sometime it could help with the Sanzo sleeping Sickness...**

**Gojyo and Goku:-Laughing butts off-**

**Lyn:Ashurri doesn't own Saiyuki reload or its characters, they belong to Kazuya Minekura. Ash, Kim, and I are real... SO HA TAKE THAT GOJYO FANGIRLS GOJYO IS MINE!! -Hugs Gojyo-.**

**Kim:HAKKAI IS MY POLAR BEAR! -Glomps Hakkai-**

**Ash:-Smiles and glomps Goku- Goku ish my monkey!!**


	15. A special time together, Lyn whoops ass!

**Ash:Okay! Chapter 15! At first it is Hakkai's P.O.V and then its Gojyo's P.O.V! So CHA!! Hope ya like it! **

* * *

I smiled softly and watched as the two new bestfriends got along well and flew around the room with a ease. Goku and Ashurri sat on the floor near Sanzo who was still reading the paper. We had gotten Kenryuu to change back and everyone was pretty happy that he could transform into a jeep, Ashurri commented on how cute it was for Kenryuu in pen form. Goku failed to see how cute a pen was but he didn't go on about it. So now we sloved the problem of having too many people in Hakuryuu. This was all so.. confusing but I didn't mind seeing that we got some new friends and a better chance of defeating Gyumaoh. My head lifted up a bit and I watched Goku and Ashurri laugh as Hakuryuu and Kenryuu sat on Sanzo's head. I rose a eyebrow at Sanzo who simply shooed them away with his paper, I laughed a bit but it wasn't heard over the loud boom of thunder coming from outside. My eyes wandered from Hakuryuu and Kenryuu's room to Gojyo's door I wonder what was wrong with him? It was very... unlike Gojyo to be moody like that... Another flash of lighting came from outside followed by another boom of lightning, Goku and Ashurri ran to the window to watch the storm. I looked around the room and then saw that Kimiko was no where to be found. I stood up and crossed the room and out the door, I peeked my head into Ashurri and Kimiko's room... it was empty... _'She could be outside... but its raining' _I headed down the stairs and then looked at the front desk where a clerk was reading the book with names of who checked in and who checked out. I looked silently outside and saw a silhouette of a person standing underneath the roof of the inn and near the window. The clerk looked up at me for a second before looking back down at the book again. I walked out of the warm inn and out into the cold rough storm, looking to my left I saw Kimiko standing under the roof. Her face was looking straight ahead, her blue eyes staring out into the distance and watching the cold rain as it continued to fall. She didn't notice as I walked to her and then stood next to her, I leaned against the wall and watched the rain fell. I heard her laugh lightly and then I turned my head to look at her. A smile was on her face, small but.. something about that smile made me happy... her smiles could make anyone feel happy.. She turned on her heel silently and walked to a wooden bench that was under the roof and sat down, she then looked at me and then patted the seat next to her and gave a genuine smile to me. I walked over to her and then sat down silently before smiling a bit and watching the rain... the rain... it had made every inch of the ground muddy and soaking wet. Hardly any villagers were out and the clouds were a dark grey... the wind howled making it all a cold scene but other than that it was beautiful when the rain fell...crystal rain drops falling from the sky... _'I wonder why she's out here... all alone...'..._

"Hakkai-kun... may I ask a question" she asked softly, looking at her hands and fidgeting with her fingers a bit.

I looked at her, "Yes, what is it Kimiko-chan"?

"The trip you guys are on... do you ever get afraid of yokai... I mean, I don't exactly understand the reason why your going... Ashurri sorta told me about it but I didn't exactly get what she said" she looked up and at me, her eyes staring into mine... eyes like bright stars..

I sat silent for a minute, "Yes... sometimes yokai can be scary... but the others and I are always there to make sure nothing happens... the reason we are going on this trip is to stop the minus wave" I said.

"Minus wave... what's that"?

"Its the reason why the yokai are going berserk... the cause of it is a yokai named Gyumaoh" I stated while looking out in the rain again.

She nodded, "Kimiko-chan... may I ask... are you afraid of yokai"? I asked her.

She looked at me and I watched as she nodded slightly, "A bit yes... just a little though"... She laughed lightly, "Everyone is afraid of them". I sat silently and closed my eyes slightly, listening to the rain as it hit the floor with a soft thump. _'Everyone, huh'?_

"Not all yokai are bad though... most are just berserk because of the minus wave" I looked at her, "Kimiko-chan may I ask you something else"?

She blinked a bit and nodded a silent weary yes, "Yes" she said. I stared at her then then turned my head to face the ground. _'Hmm... she must be tired'.._

I hunched over a bit and looked at the ground silently with my hands folded in my lap... "If I were to be a demon..." I slowly looked up from the ground and stared at the rain. "Would you be afraid o-" I felt something lean against my arm and then something softly hit my shoulder and laid on it. I blinked for a bit and looked over to my left. Kimiko was silently sleeping, her face peaceful and as always beautiful. She was leaning against me and her head was resting on my shoulder, softly snoring. I smiled softly at her and closed my eyes... _'If I were to be a demon... would you be afraid of me?'_ I finished the sentence in my mind. Would she be afraid of me? I mean... I am a demon... and she's a tiny bit afraid of them... maybe it would be best if I waited to tell her... _'Something must have happend... she's afraid of yokai... that I understand... her mother seemed very frightened by them as well... would she be afraid of me?...'. _My head lifted up a bit and I stared at a couple walking in the rain, holding hands and laughing while under the safety of a umbrella... could that ever be me? Happy and laughing with someone I loved?... I then felt something slip off my shoulder and then I looked down, Kimiko's head had falling off my shoulder and was now laying in my lap.

She smiled a bit and sighed in her sleep, "Comfy..." she mumbled softly in her sleep. I smiled a bit... maybe one day... I wil be happy with someone that I love...

* * *

I waited silently and leaned the wall, waiting for us to leave... I hadn't told her what time we were leaving... I didn't want to leave and if I saw her I knew I wouldn't leave... Kimiko and Ashurri had just set the last of their luggage in the back of Kenryuu, we had gotten our things all put away a few minutes. The sky was still grey and the chances of raining again was very high, so that's why we were leaving early. Hardly anyone was outside and it was freezing out. I sighed and folded my arms across my chest and stared at the bar silently. I closed my eyes and then listened... nothing but dead quiet... I opened my eyes slightly... that's strange the quiet... it was hardly ever quiet when we were in a town. Something wasn't right... I looked at the others... how come they didn't notice it.. My feelers twitched a bit and I narrowed my eyes a bit... _'Someone's here... fuck can't we have a break once and a while... I'm sick of dickwads showing up and attacking us' _I looked around the village... nothing, no one was around. Aww fuck some shit is going to go down today... why does th- I quickly jumped back out of the way before a katana hit the wall where I just was. I was knelt down with my shakujou tightly held in my hand, the others silently looked up from what they were doing and toward a building in front of the inn.. Thirty yokai stood ontop of the roof with weapons in hand and smug smirks on their faces... _'Heh I was just in a bad mood a few seconds ago... now I'm pissed' _I glanced at the others, they all now had their weapons drawn... ha I had sensed them first but yeah I'm not happy. This is a bad day for a scorpio isn't it? Yokai show up and I have to leave a girl that I just met and already like...

"Sanzo party hand over the scripture and you w-" the cresent blade on my shakujou shot out from the staff and slashed the yokai in half. The other yokai watched in shock along with my friends. Heh I wasn't in the mood didn't want to hear some prick shoot off his mouth and say some things that wasn't needed. The blade shot back quickly and then the chain went back into the staff. I glared at the yokai while holding shakujou in my hand.

I laughed a bit, "Yeah yeah we've heard it before... listen I don't give a ratsass on who you are and what ya want but you guys pissed me off already".

"Why you little punk"! Yelled another yokai as he leaped off the building and at me, I scoffed and then sidestepped while cutting off his legs with shakujou. No one to mess with today. The other yokai left into action and we started to fight... I wish they would take a holiday or somethin' once in a while.. I ducked a swipe from a katana and then swiftly swiped my foot under the yokai before stabbing his neck and killing him I ran my fingers through my hair and then turned around and kicked another yokai who charged at me in the stomach. I saw a small ball hit the ground right in front of me and then a purple smoke broke from it and flooded out of it and into my face. I coughed violent and took a step back while rubbing my eyes with my arm. _'Shit I can't see'.. _Something hard collided with my cheek and I flew back and landed on the ground. Slowly I sat up with the help of shakujou and opened my still burning eyes to see a yokai hovering over me with a long sleek iron pole raised over his head. _'Tch.. great'. _I then heard something quickly running toward me and the yokai I didn't take my eyes off the weapon because the enemy was right in front of me... suddenly-

"WANT SOME EGGS BITCH"?! yelled a voice.. What the fuck... oh geez that was funny as h-

Something large and black slammed ontop of the yokai's head and he stumbled before falling to the ground and laying on his back. My eyes widend a bit... what the hell just happend? Lynto was standing over the demon and bashing him on the head over and over with what looked like... hey its a frying pan... _'Aww fuck yeah! I found a girl who can whoop ass with a frying pan and can say something funny while doing it'! _The others stopped fighting and looked over to the little scene going on with Lynto and the demon. After a bunch of hits to the head the yokai was knocked out and motionless on the ground. She panted and then stood up straight while tucking a lock of her brown hair behind her ear. She looked at me and gave a smile, which I returned. My feelers twitched and I quickly cut down a yokai who was sneaking up on her. Another yokai charged at her with a mallet... wait where the fuck do you get a mallet? She spun on her heel and then side kicked the yokai in the jaw making him fly through the air and then land on the ground a few feet away. _'Damn...'._

She panted and placed her hands on her knees while hunching over a bit, I stood up and looked at her. "I heard everything from my apartment so I dashed out the door... I needed to see you before you left" she said.

I smiled, "I'm glad ya did if ya didn't I would probably be dead".

She lightly tapped the bottom of the frying pan on the palm of her head, hmm I saw three dents in the pan she must have hit that yokai hard. "So... lets go and whoop some ass"! she said with a excited tone. I smiled, yes I love this chick! She's pretty, can whoop yokai ass, and is funny. My type of girl.

"Alright then... oh and Lynto"? I said.

She looked at me, "Yes"?

I laughed a bit and smiled, "Nice frying pan"...

* * *

**Lyn:CHA I WHOOPED SOME ASS WITH A FRYING PAN LIKE OFF THE BOONDOCKS!! **

**Kim:I SPENT TIME WITH HAKKAI!! WOOT!!**

**Ash:They are crazy... but ya gotta love em'!**

**Lyn and Kim:TAKE THAT FANGIRLS!!**

**Goku:Ashurri doesn't own Saiyuki or its characters, it belongs to Kazuya Minekura. Kim, Lyn, and Ash are real.**


	16. A new member, a problem with campin' out

OH MY GOD!! That was so funny... I just watched as this girl came out of no where and started to beat the shit out of a yokai that was trying to kill Gojyo... Wait why would she help? I watched as the waitress girl went around and started to smack yokai across the face with a frying pan... damn... all I had was a small fryin-... wait... where did I have a frying pan?... I must have forgot or something... something was missing but I didn't know what... I sighed and then kicked dead yokai that laid still on the ground. Well that was the last of the yokai only scattered dead bodies laid on the muddy ground now. I looked as Sanzo put his gun back into his sleeve, then Goku and Gojyo's weapons disappeared into thin air. I sighed and placed my sickle and chain back into the isolated backpack that sat in the back of Kenryuu. The girl was good at fighting... besides fighting with a frying pan she could kick the crap out of some yokai in the jaw. Kimiko and I glanced at each other and then at the girl who was talking to Gojyo... Gojyo seemed to like her and she seemed to like him... Another person... we could always use another person... I looked at Sanzo who was smoking a cigarette.. _'Okay I know that we've been buggin' about people comin' with us... but this person is cool and maybe she can cook.. Hakkai could use a break from cookin' once in a while...'_ I thought as I ambled over to the monk. Secretly I hoped he had low blood pressure this mornin'... it would be much easier to ask him. I stood a few feet away and then I took a step toward him and looked at Lynto and Gojyo. He looked at me and I gave a innocent smile and expression.

"Hell no"..

"Aww come on San San" He shot me a death glare, "S-sanzo I mean... come on she can kick butt... and can cook by the looks of the frying pan". Kimiko walked over to aid me in my quest for taking the girl along. We started to try and convince Sanzo that the girl would be helpful to the group... actually it was seperate group.. the males in the Sanzo party and the females... cool... I sighed and watched as Sanzo ramble on... _'Blah blah blah.. we have too many people as it is, blah blah... all she did was hit em' with a frying pan... blah blah blah'_ My eyebrow twitched a bit... it was time to knock some sense into him... I roughly grabbed him by the front of the shirt, it didn't faze him not one bit... I then started to violently shake him while Kimiko and the others stopped what they were doing to watch in awe... No one ever dared doing this for one good reason... they would get a bullet in their head. I saw Sanzo slowly reach into his sleeve robe for either his fan or his gun, eh... I bet Kanzeon wouldn't let him do that... well... maybe she would... but still. I then heard a thud from behind me... I stopped shaking Sanzo and we both turned our heads toward Kenryuu. The girl had placed a backpack in the back of Kenryuu and was now sitting in the passanger seat up front. She turned her head and looked at Sanzo, her lower lip stuck out and her eyes sparkled a bit.

"Please Mr.Sanzo... I promise to help and try not to get on your nerves" she said.

I smirked, no one could say no to that... Sanzo's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and he gave a sigh to match before turning and walking to Hakuryuu, he waved his hand in the air. "Fine... do what you want, just don't get in the way".

_'Yes!! Another girl on the team!!' _

* * *

Okay... so we had been driving to the next village... which was tree days away... Yay, not. Kimiko was driving Kenryuu and following Hakuryuu in the others up ahead. We had found out that the girl's name was Inoue Lynto and she was twenty one, she had met Gojyo at the bar and he had saved her from some crazy ass drunk guys. See Gojyo was cool he didn't like it when guys pushed around girls. I sighed and laid in the backseat, my arms folded and under my head as a pillow and my legs crossed. It was sundown... and boy all of us were so happy to be campin' out!! Yeah I had a strange picture of getting attacked by a raccoon while going to find a place to go the bathroom... not a fun thing... The wind blew roughly as the jeep drove down the forest path, birds chirped and the golden orange rays of the sun made the forest glow. I then rolled over onto my stomach and looked out into the forest, my eyes squinted a bit... I saw something out in the middle of the forest. It was surrounded by tree's but I could see it. I sat up a bit and my head tilted, Lynto looked back at me and then at the direction I was looking.

"Hey what the heck is that"? asked Lynto.

I shook my head, "I dunno.." I looked at the guys riding in Hakuryuu up ahead. "HEY YA GUYS THERE'S A HOUSE OR SOMETHING OVER THERE"! I shouted while pointing to the direction of the thing we had seen. Kimiko stopped the jeep and so did the others, they slowly got out as we did and we all peered through the forest and looked at the solid object that stood silently. _'What is it'? _We all started to walk through the forest and moved branches out of our faces while trying to identify the structure. As we got closer we saw a large temple standing silently and basking in the warm glow of the rays of the sun as it went down. _'A temple... okay Sanzo+temple+MonksA place to stay! That's all I need to know!' _I looked at Lynto and Kimiko, yeah camping out in the wilderness with bears and bugs with guys wasn't exactly our cup of tea. We glanced back at the bags in the back of Kenryuu and then at Sanzo. Sanzo was a monk and a very famous one at that, he could easily get us a place to stay at this place!

I then started to walk toward the temple but something grabbed onto the back of my shirt and pulled me back, "What are you doing"? asked Sanzo.

I looked at him.. is he stupid what does it look like I'm doing? "I'm going to the temple, I mean now we don't have to camp out"! I said excited. Lynto and Kimiko noddded and smiled. The guys turned their heads and looked at Sanzo, then us.

"Oh dear... this is a conundrum" said Hakkai.

Sanzo sighed and shook his head before looking at us again, "You three are girls" he stated.

"Did you just notice that"? asked Kimiko, Lynto and I snickered silently.

Sanzo's eyebrow twitched and he slapped a hand to his forehead, "No you don't get it... geez you three are dense"... _'Hey I resent that... I am not that dumb'! _What was he getting at? Why couldn't we go the the temple? What did being girls have to do with it? Get on with it ya droopy eyed monk!

"Girls aren't allowed into the temple... its forbidden" said Sanzo.

Shocking quiet silence... birds didn't dare make a sound... "That's some bull shit"! the three of us yelled. Oh hell no! No way were we going to camp out while they stayed in the temple all nice and cozy! Those seats in the jeep weren't exactly comfort city. Sanzo looked at us with a straight face while Gojyo and Goku sat there blinking, Hakkai laughed nervously in the backround.

"Well... we could try another way" suggested Hakkai.

"What is it"? we all asked...

* * *

**Ash:I wonder what the other way is... THAT IS SOME BULL THAT GIRLS CAN'T GO INTO TEMPLES!! **

**Lyn:Damn straight.**

**Kim:Well there are girls that work at the temple but they won't allow outsiders.**

**Ash:Still some fucked up crap though...**

**Lyn:Hakkai's got a idea though..**

**Kim:-Smiles- My man's got a idea.**

**Ash:It better be a good one... okay... I'm gonna say it this time... I do not own Saiyuki or its characters, they belong to Kazuya Minekura. Kim, Lyn, and I are real and... do not touch their men... seriously.. I saw Kim whoop Yaone's ass yesterday and damn was she scary..**

**Kim:-Cracks knuckles-Hakkai is mine..**

**Lyn:-Whips out frying pan- Gojyo is mine..**

**Ashurri:-Eyes glow maroon-Goku is mine..**


	17. A solution, a hard time at the temple

Yeah... what was that quote? Put yourself in somebody else's shoes? Yeah Hakkai had a idea, and we didn't exactly like it but it was better then sleeping outside in the jeep and eating a can of beans for dinner. Merciful goddess... I bet ten bucks that she was up there laughing her ass off... YEAH LAUGH IT UP YA OLD HAG!! Oh crap I sounded like Sanzo there didn't I? I was looking at the mirror at my appearance... like me the other girls had been brought to change their looks as well. 'Well... I don't look to bad... I like the hat' I thought silently while gazing into the mirror. The amazing plan was... if you weren't girls then we shall go and make you look like boys... That's right, we were wearing guy clothes... I now wore a long sleeve button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows, a pair of light blue jean shorts that were ripped a bit at the knee, and my normal black boots. My black hair had been put up in a high bun and I had a black beanie hat on my head, a few strands of hair hanging in my face. I laughed a bit and looked at the others, they were looking at their clothing as well... the guys had given us some of their spare clothes, couldn't they have given us some better clothes? Well I guess we couldn't exactly complain... it was the only way. Kimiko now wore a long loose blue long sleeve button up shirt and some brown slacks, she wore a extra pair of Hakkai's shoes on her feet. She had her hair was up in a high bun and a black gatsby hat... god that was a cool hat... Lynto wore tan down to the knee shorts, a white short sleeve shirt, and some brown boots. Her brown hair was up like ours and wore a brown fedora hat, it was a cool hat too... all gangster but I liked my hat better. Now if you are wondering about what we did about our girl parts... yeah we didn't know what to do either until Kimiko accidently spilled the first aid kit and a bunch of bandages fell out. We tightly wrapped bandages around our chests to hide our girl features and actually look like guys... yeah it wasn't comfy but we beared with it.. We actually did look like guys which, we were creative when we were hungry and sleepy. Kimiko had found a bunch of old itchy sweaters buried deep into her bag and cut off a few hairs that hanged off, she then placed the hairs on our upper lips and the bottom of our chins... Yeah I shall now call her _'creative girl'! _We looked at each other and then at the guys with a crooked smile, yeah this would have to do. After we got out things out we started to make our way toward the temple, two boys were in front of the entrance gates sweeping. They wore a white short robe with no sleeves and it went up to their knees, they were also bald... _'Such bald heads that shine in the light...' _They looked up from the leaves that they were sweeping and then ran into the temple. Uh... what were they doing? Instead of the boys coming back out another guy came out, he looked like a monk or a priest or something. He silently stared at us from a distance... well somebody better say something... he's freaking me out...

"Excuse me! We are travelers and we need a place to stay for tonight"! called Hakkai to the guy.

"This temple isn't a inn, these are sacred grounds. Peons are not welcome in these temple halls" he stated with a smug tone.

Gojyo scoffed, "This is the reason why I fucken hate priests".

Goku's stomach made a loud rumble and then he groaned, "But I'm gonna die from hunger! Sanzo talk to em' come on I'm hungry"!

The monk quickly took a few steps back, his mouth agape and eyes wide. "S-sanzo.. your Genjyo S-sanzo"? _'Yep... bingo buddy, damn you couldn't tell'? _"Sorry for being rude! I can't believe it! The Genjyo Sanzo, come right in come right in" the monk said while opening the gates wide. Sanzo then walked toward the temple and then inside, and we silently followed him. _'What a bunch of idiots... I would never in a million years bow down to that bald droopy eyed monk'_ I thought while seeing two rows of bald monks sitting on there legs and bowing down to Sanzo. A fat bald monk walked up to Sanzo and bowed to him.

"Sanzo we are honored to have you at our humble small temple" he said.

Sanzo silently nodded a bit and the monk glanced at us three and the others, had he figured us out? Had he seen right through our plan? He then made a face and looked at Sanzo, "Don't get me wrong we are glad for you to be here Sanzo but...".

"But what"? asked Sanzo in a icy cold tone.

"This is a holy temple and they don't look like they aren't followers of Budda and those six are pretty scrappy looking" he said. I huffed and folded my arms across my chest, _'I want to slap this bitch... we are not that scrappy lookin' if I do say so myself' _

"What so the stikin' monk gets to stay and we have to leave, what a load of bull shit" mumbled Gojyo, we all agreed with him well except for Sanzo. Kim, Lyn, and I looked pissed off as hell.. Goku and Gojyo weren't to happy either... Sanzo was always calm... and Hakkai was nice as ever and didn't say anything bad.

"Now Gojyo, its just their way.. and we have to respect that" said Hakkai who tried to calm him down..

"Feh... baldy can kiss our ass" muttered Lyn, Kim, and I in a hushed voice.

The monk didn't hear our insult and kept looking at Sanzo, "Are these men your companions, priest Genjyo Sanzo" he asked. _'Hey I am not a d-... oh wait... I forgot... I sorta do look like a guy at the moment.' _

"Companions? No... they're my slaves" said Sanzo. _'Only Sanzo would say that..'... _Gojyo, Goku, and Hakkai had to hold all of us back as we tried to claw Sanzo's face off. "Ah yes of course... well we have prepared our best room for all of you" said the monk. Lynto, Kimiko, and I stopped trying to get past Hakkai and froze with our eyes wide. _'Wait... did he say the same room'!? _The three of us looked at each other... what trouble have we gotten into?...

* * *

Kimiko, Lynto, and I sat in the bedroom silently with the guys... trying to figure out a way to stay in the same room without any problems... Our beds were now moved far away from the guys and we divided the room in half so we wouldn't have any fights. The monks have been treating us like shit and Sanzo like a king!! The feast they prepared for us had some curry and only a bit of meatbuns... While the all holy Sanzo got spring rolls, noodles, rice, curry, dumplings, and sesame chicken.. Isn't that a little fucked up? Sanzo's slaves were fed better than this when we weren't in a dumb temple. Also when I went looking around the temple I went and saw that big old golden budda statue. A bunch of monks had caught me and they went swinging some brooms at me like some dang stray cat! I was just looking at it... didn't have to get all moody... I sighed and closed my eyes while taking off my beanie hat, my hair that was up in a bun all messy. The room was nice though... had a great view of the courtyard form the window and a lot of space for luggage and beds. Kimiko, Lynto, and I were watching the guys as they played a game... They had set up a table and was now playing poker, empty cans of beer sat on the table with cigarettes sticking out of them... a make-shift ashtray. I watched as Hakkai won another time and Goku whine about how hungry he was.

"I never knew Hakkai was so good at poker" Said Kimiko while watching on the edge of her seat and blinking. I laughed a bit and nodded in reply, "Yeah he wins at everything... he's his own luck charm" I stated. She smiled and nodded. All three of us had tooken off our hats and set them on the bed. The door slowly creaked open. The three of us gasped and then grabbed onto a hat and placing it on our heads, we hadn't tooken our own hats... I now wore the fedora, Kim wore my beanie hat, and Lyn wore Kim's Gatsby. Two small boys walked into the room smiling with trays of tea, when they opened their eyes the tea trays crashed to the floor.

"Wha-what are you doing with tobacco and alcohol, its forbidden"! they shouted loudly. In a flash the guy that we met outside the temple was standing right next to the two boys. Gojyo sneakily grabbed one make-shift ashtray and hid it behind his back, the girls and I whistled and looked around the room like we had no idea what was going on. I heard a 'oh crap not again' escape Goku's lips, and Hakkai just waited for what they had to say. Sanzo continued to play poker like he didn't even hear them enter the room.

"S-sanzo this is... this is all their fault"! said the priest as he pointed to six of us excluding Sanzo. The six of us as if on cue, pointed a finger to their chests. "Us"? we asked.

"I am terribly sorry priest Sanzo but this just can't be done, these unholy foul low-class p-" before he said another word Sanzo turned his head and gave a icy cold death glare that could turn your bones into ice. The man shuddered and then Sanzo said "Don't blame them.. I also have broken a rule". Sanzo pointed to the beer can next to him and the cigarette in his hand.

"S-sorry priest Sanzo..." the monk said.. What he was going to let it slide when Sanzo did it but not us?! "Is there anything else that you will be needing this evening"? he asked. Sanzo shook his head no and then the three temple monks backed out of the door and then shut it.. _'What a load of bull... I hope we never come back to a temple ever again' _I thought...

* * *

**Ash, Kim, Lyn, Gojyo, Hakkai, and Goku:You know what?... **

**Sanzo:-Looks up from newspaper-And your whiney ass opinon would be?**

**All of them except Sanzo:THIS SUCKS DONKEY BALLS!!**

**Sanzo:Deal with it...**

**Gojyo and Goku:I'm gonna kill em'! -Being held back by Hakkai-**

**Hakkai:-Laughs nervously-Aha.. now now you too remember what I told you.. its their way and we have to respect that... I don't like it either but we just have to deal with it until we leave..**

**Ash:Well yeah but you aren't in costumes!**

**Lyn:Those monks can kiss my tan ass!**

**Kim:Damn straight... I wouldn't mind kicking them in the face.**

**Goku:I'm hungry!!**

**Gojyo:Ashurri doesn't own Saiyuki or its characters, they belong to Kazuya Minekura. Ash, Lyn, and Kim are real.**


	18. Bathroom break, Child of Taboo?

I groaned softly and rolled over onto my stomach and buried my head into the pillow... my torso was killing me.. damn bandages... We didn't take off our clothes and hats... if the monks came back in and saw us they would flip out. I sat up and looked up outside the window, the cool breeze blew the crack in the open window and I sighed before fixing my hat a bit. I heard Goku mumble about food in his sleep and laughed lightly before looking at my hands. _'Damn.. I have to go to the bathroom... but the place is huge and I don't feel like going on my own'. _I glanced over at the guys... it would be too embarassing to ask them to come with me... I then glanced at Kimiko and Lynto.. Maybe they wouldn't mind coming with me... I mean... I **really** gotta go! I crawled over toward Lynto as she slept silently, snoring softly. _'Hmhnmm... I gotta go but...' _I gently grabbed onto her arm and then started to shake her arm, trying to wake her. She mumbled in her sleep and rose her hand trying to swat me away... I huffed and let go of her arm and stared at her. Her brown fedora hat tilted so her face was hidden, one arm lying on her stomach while the other at her side. _'Okay... I need to put some effort on waking her' _I roughly shook her arm and she startled awake, quickly sitting up and looked at me looking very annoyed. I stood up and started to hop on one foot then the other... She sighed and then laid back down and tried to go to sleep again but I tugged on her arm, she shot another look at me and I smiled a innocent smile.

"Come on Lynto, please I gotta go"! I said in a hush voice while hopping. She sighed and stood up from her bed that laid on the floor... yeah Sanzo got the standing bed... we got futons on the floor.. see San San he sucks donkey balls at the moment.. "Then go by yourself" she stated in a annoyed tone.

I pouted and continued to hop quickly as my bladder couldn't take much waiting anymore, "Come on pppplleeeaasseee, this place is too huge and I'll get lost"! I stated while hopping and pouting... She sighed and then pulled her shirt down a bit and then fixed her hat before walking to the door. I followed her and kept hopping. We sneaked out of the room and looked around in case a monk or priestess was walking around... the monks didn't like us and we didn't like them... crummy temple... crummy monks... I smiled in delight when I saw the bathroom, we checked and made sure no monks were inside before rushed inside and into a stall... I heard Lynto walk in and I finally went to the bathroom. After coming out I walked to the sink and began to wash my hands while Lynto fixed her hair a bit and looked into the mirror. _'Okay now after this its straight off to bed' _I dried off my hands and skipped out of the bathroom but was stopped by Lynto, She said that skipping wasn't really man-like... pfft... We heard two giggles and we turned around with creeped out faces, who giggles? The two of us took two steps back from who we saw... two priestess's... one had dark brown hair and green eyes while the other had blonde hair and blue eyes. The covered their mouths with the sleeve of their robes and giggled again while they walked toward us. _'Oh hell no... come on...' _

"I don't see what Master Kinchu was talking about... they may be bad but they are pretty cute" said the blonde.. _'Fuck. No. You. Ugly. Bitch.' _We backed up again.. oh hell no please someone help us... anyone help us... please where is Sanzo when ya need him, he could give them a death glare and we would be out.

"Yeah they are cute... hey um do ya two wanna go and take a walk"? the other one asked.

Lynto and I looked at each other then at the girls, "Fffffuuuccckkkk no". We bolted off back to our rooms and left the two girls standing there and stunned. I opened the door and we both ran inside before shutting the door and pressing our ears against it. The only sounds in the room was the others snoring and us panting from running off. I could hear the girls go 'hmph' and then walk off angrily... Lynto and I looked at each other, our looks basically said 'I hate this'. I sighed and walked back to bed silently... thank god we were leaving in the morning...

* * *

I scanned the room and leaned against the door, Ashurri headed back to bed with a sigh. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes slightly, then they opened a bit more. Gojyo wasn't in his bed... he was asleep when Ashurri and I left for her quest to the bathroom.. then I took notice to the sign that was on the wall. The monks had placed it up there after the whole ordeal... it was a blue sign that was tapped up and it said 'No smoking, no drinking'. Could it be that he went outside or to a isolated place in the temple? I cracked the door a bit and peeked out.. no one... not one person in the halls... I know that if I was caught they would report back to Sanzo but it was a free country I could do anything I wanted to... I wandered out of the room and walked down the hall... it was very creepy, I don't do creepy. The only sound in the darkness was the faint sound of my socked feet hitting the floor and the crickets chirping from outside. I slipped out of the big temple doors that led outside and then sighed in relief, feeling the cool midnight air on my skin. I breathed in deep and smiled... it was nice out... stars shined in the night sky and the moon glowed with a few clouds in front of it. I heard a exhale come from around the corner of the temple... I silently walked around the corner and saw Gojyo basking in the moonlight. He was leaning against the wall, his head tilted back a bit. One hand in his pocket and he was holding a cigarette in the other, the smoke from the cigarette flowed from it and up toward the sky. _'He looks...hot... but I just met him... but then again I do like him... very much' _I smiled softly and walked over to him, he looked at me and gave me a small smile... that smile made butterflies errupt inside of my stomach, how does he do that to me?

"Hey what cha doing out here"? I asked while leaning against the wall next to him.

"Just having a smoke and relaxing a bit, those monks are assholes and that place reeks of incense" he said, I laughed a bit and nodded. It did smell really really bad like incense in that place.

"Yeah... I'm sick of talking in a low voice and stuff... I like my own voice... but..." I tilted the hat a bit, it was hit hat and I liked it. "I do like this hat". He laughed lightly... it made my heart feel... warm...

"Yeah I like your voice... its nice, also you can keep that hat" I blushed a bit at his compliment on my voice and smiled... now I got to keep the awsome hat... He stuck the cigarette back into his mouth and took a drag before exhaling again, I looked at him... the glow of the moonlight made his crimson red hair shine a bit.. his hair and eyes were the things about him that made him stand out, it was a nice color and unique.. I also liked his personality... badass and rough at first glance but he was really nice.. Then my eyes drifted to the two thin scars on his cheek... _'I wonder how he got them... would it be okay if I asked him'? _I thought nervously while biting my lower lip. I hardly knew anything about the group... only a few things...

"Um... can I ask you a question but promise not to get mad... I was just wondering"? I asked. He nodded a bit but stared out into the yard... _'I wonder if its really okay to ask'? _I slid down to the ground and pulled my knees up to my chest, resting my head on them.. "Those two scars on your cheek... how did you get them"?

He looked at me and then sat down next to me, his cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth. He was silent for a few minutes, I looked at him... he was thinking about telling me or not I think... He reached up his hand and rubbed the two scars lightly with his thumb. "My mother gave me these" he stated... I knew it was a bad question to ask... I felt bad now... but... one more question couldn't hurt...

"I'm sorry" I looked at my knee's and my voice was a soft whisper, "Why"? He tensed up a bit for a second but then relaxed, staring at a flower in the yard.. I looked and followed his gaze... the flower was deep crimson red like his hair and eyes... it swayed in the wind a bit, a few petals breaking from it and floating away in the wind.

"She did this because... she wanted to kill me... because I was a reflection of my father... a child of taboo" he said.. _'Taboo? A child of taboo... taboo means.. forbidden... a forbidden child'? _

"Child of Taboo"? I asked silently, looking at him. He slowly turned his head and looked at me. His face looked calm... his eyes had a hidden sadness to them...

"My hair and eyes... they reminded my mother of blood... crimson red hair and eyes.. a half yokai's traits" He stated... _'A-a...d-demon... he's a demon'!_ I stared at him... sadness... fright... anger.. in my eyes. He stared at me silently, I couldn't stop staring at the two scars on his cheek and then my eyes went to his eyes... crimson red..

"Why didn't you tell me"? I asked a tiny bit of anger and sadness in my voice mixed with fear.. I stood up and so did he... I was sad because of his past... angry that he didn't tell me... fear because of the yokai half of him... I turned my head away from him and closed my eyes. Two arms then wrapped around me.. they were warm despite the cold air and wind...

"I didn't tell you because I wanted you to stay with us... not to shun me away... also know one thing" he said... his voice was smooth like velvet.. it made shivers go down my spine.. "What is it"? I asked softly... I opened my eyes a bit.. his warm breath was on my neck as he hugged me.. I inhaled and my eyes closed, taking in his nice smelling cologne.

"Know this... I am only half yokai... I still have human blood running through my veins... and I'm the same... the same person you met at that bar and nothing will change that... I don't blame you if you hate me but just so you know.. I'm also half human... human and yokai blood flows in my veins and I like you very much and I don't want you to leave" he said, is voice barely above a whisper. My eyes were now a bit wide at what he had said...

I smiled and my arms then went and hugged him as well... _'Ha ha.. I'm dressed as a guy and hugging him.. but what he said... its so sweet'.. _"I like you too... and I will stay... yokai or not... I like you for you" I said with a small smile..

* * *

**Lyn:Aww so cute! -Happy dances-**

**Ash and Kim:Cccuuuttee!**

**Gojyo:Ashurri doesn't own Saiyuki or its characters, that belongs to Kazuya Minekura. Lyn, Kim, and Ash are real... **

**Lyn:-Hugs Gojyo-My Go Go.**

**Kim:-Hugs Hakkai- My Kai-kun.**

**Ash:-Hugs Goku-My ai-saru.**

**Kim and Lyn:-Looks at Ash-Did you just call him your love monkey?**

**Ash:-Buries face into Goku's shirt and nuzzles him-Yesh.. he ish my ai-saru and he shall be mine..**

**Kim and Lyn:Oooookkkkaaaayyyyy then...**


	19. Yokai Hakkai, Figured out! Oh crap

_A girl the age of nine sat silently in her bedroom... the bedroom was small and consisted of a bed, and some toys.. the bedspread was ratty looking and the toys were ripped and torn. The girl smiled and played with two badly worn toys, a stuffed bear and a stuffed cat. The snow continued to fall from the sky and then soon covered every inch of the cold ground. She lifted up her head in suprise when loud yelling was being heard from outside the room... She looked up from her toys when the door slammed open. A boy with brown hair and grey eyes stormed into the room seething and with pure hate and anger in his eyes. The boy looked like th egirl in some ways... he was older by two years and he was a few inches taller than her. His skin was a bit tanner and on his wrist he wore a dark blue bead bracelet. He quickly walked over to the girl and in one swift movement back handed her across the cheek. The force was so strong that she fell onto her side and the stuffed animals fell out of her grasp, a red hand print across her right cheek and her eyes wide with suprise. The boy had tears of sadness and anger streaming down his face. Shouting was still heard outside the room, the girl sat up and stared in shock at the boy her cheek stinging with pain from the sudden onslaught. The girl reached for her dolls again and went to ignore the boy but he then stepped onto her hand, the sound of bone breaking and a whimper of pain was the only sound made from the girl. He then snatched the two dolls up in the air and began to tear and rip their limbs apart, first the arms and legs then the head. White fluffy stuffing went flying through the air as he kept his foot down on the girls red hurt hand. Why was the boy doing this... he had given the girl those two dolls.. and now he was ripping the very gifts apart. He smiled a malicious small smile after breaking the toys she held dear, he then went back over to the girl and grabbed her my the front of her shirt before hitting and bashing her with his free fist. She took every hit silently only a few whimpers and tears coming from her eyes... why... why was her brother trying to kill her?... Why was the brother she loved and held dear in her heart so angry... He had never liked her but he was never like this... He then pushed the girls to the ground and his hands tightly wrapped around her neck, shaking her and choking her with brute force. She gasped for air and waved her hands trying to get away but each time she tried to stop him he would punch her in the face and then kept choking her without stopping..._

_"YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED HER! YOU WERE BORN AND SHE GOT SICK AND NOW BECAUSE OF YOU SHE'S DEAD"! he shouted while choking his sister._

_"I-I didn't.. I w-" she choked more unable to finish her sentence as tears streamed from her grey eyes. He kept screaming it over and over again while choking her, anger in his face. A man walked into the room and then stood in the doorway shocked before running over to the two children... His skin was tan and he had messy spikey black hair and coal black eyes to match. He wore a sleeveless navy blue shirt and black pants. His ears pointed and sharp claws, fangs protruding from his mouth. A red slash marking on his nose... He grabbed onto the back of the boy's shirt and tried to pull him off.. he wouldn't budge he just kept yelling and choking the girl. He then brought his hand back and slapped the boy across the face, he went flying sideways off the girl and his grip on her throat was released. The girl was picked up by the man as she gasped for air and clung onto her father, shaking and crying. The boy was sitting against the wall on the other side of the room. A large purple bruise was on his cheek where his father had hit him. He stared wide eyed at his father shocked and then angry at the same time... Why would he defend her? She was the reason that their mother was dead. Her birth made their mother very sickly and she died a few minutes ago, he had seen her die... Why... why?... The girl clung onto her father's shirt and cried while he held her and glared at his son that sat against the wall, he turned and then walked out of the door with the girl leaving the boy alone in the room.._

_"Why... why father... why"? the boy asked softly..._

* * *

The sound of shattering glass echoed throughout the entire temple, making the seven of us jolt up from out sleep in suprise. I placed a hand over my heart and sighed trying to calm down. What the heck was going on? That freakin' crash of glass scared the crap out of me... and what was that dream. Yells were heard from outside our room... yells for pleads of help and fear. Great... what a wonderful way to wake up. I mumbled a few insults under my breath and stood up, fixing the beanie hat on my head and moving some hair out of my face. Lynto and Kim stood up along with the others, grumbling in anger at being woken up... I looked out the window... Heck it wasn't even morning yet... Sanzo's eyebrow twitched and he slapped a hand to his forehead. He looked mad but... in the morning he had low blood pressure... but then again it wasn't morning... More yells of pain from the outside which was followed by thuds and more glass breaking. Sanzo was the first to the door, he opened it and I clamped a hand to my nose. The air smelled like the thick stench of blood... dead bodies of monks laid motionless on the ground, blood splattered on the walls, statues broken and smashed to bits, shards of glass littering the floor. About a mix of yokai and bandits stopped what they were doing... some yokai with limbs from monks hanging from their mouths and gore still attached to their claws.. Bandits with smashed pieces of brain and blood on their hands and weapons... I didn't know how many there were but it was a **LOT** of them. We stared at them silently, no one dared make a sound... Sanzo then shut the door in their faces and turned to us... I bet I had the expression, 'oh crap' written all over my face. _'There is like eighty of em' out there and waiting! We can't kill that many'! _A ax then slammed through the door inches away from Sanzo's ear, splinters went flying through the air and then to the ground. Crap... we were going to die weren't we? I stood side by side with Lynto and Kimiko... all three of us wondering what the plan was.. Gojyo, Goku, and Sanzo slowly turned their heads and looked at Hakkai... Oh no.. I knew where these was leading to... Sanzo couldn't use the scripture on them there was too many... and the others had a limit of strength. Kim and Lyn looked at me with confused looks and then looked at Hakkai, unaware of what was going to happen. Hakkai silently nodded his face turning serious... _'Hakkai smash! Ha ha where the hell did that come from'?_

"Hey Ash, have any idea what's going on"? asked Lyn and Kim at the same time. I didn't answer them only watched, they would find out soon enough. Sanzo opened the door and we all walked out, the stench of blood was making me sick.. the rusty smell... We stood behind Hakkai as he walked forward and toward the yokai and bandits.. They all had smug looks on their faces and I could hear a bit of laughter come from the back. The few remaining alive monks were tied and gagged, sitting in the corner of the room. I stood next to Goku while Sanzo and Gojyo stood next to each other with Lynto and Kimiko on the side of them. They had no clue what was going to happen.

"What is Hakkai doing"? asked Kimiko, turning her head to look at Sanzo. Sanzo stared silently with his arms folded across his chest, there was no doubt he was going to tell her. Sanzo lit a cigarette and stuck it in his mouth, taking a short drag before exhaling the smoke out. He pointed to the clips on Hakkai's ear silently, "You see those three silver clips on his ear"? asked Sanzo. Kimiko only nodded and looked at the clips.

"Yeah, what about them"? she asked. _'Here it goes... he's going to tell her for sure...' _I watched silently... Hakkai reached up and took one clip off... then the other two came off... Lyn, Kim, and I watched in awe... I had seen him go yokai in the book but never up close before and the other two hadn't even seen anything like this before. Hakkai's dark brown hair grew out a bit more so it reached down his neck a bit and vine like markings appeared and spreaded across his skin. He closed his fists, his knuckles cracked a bit. His ears were now long and pointed... sharp claws that could tear skin... his canine teeth now fangs and protruding from his mouth... Lynto stared with a bit of fear... I thought she would have been afraid the most scince handling with yokai was new to her. A soft but shocked gasp escaped Kimiko's lips. Hakkai stared at the yokai and bandits silently... his right eye was still emerald green while his left eye... was a striking yellow.

"They are yokai limiters... Hakkai is a yokai" said Sanzo calmly. Kimiko took a tiny step back, shock mixed with fear in her eyes and on her face. The yokai and bandits laughed in haughty way and stared at Hakkai, "Pfft so this is what the Sanzo party sends... one demon against" the bandit who spoke spread his arms out wide and gestured to the giant group. The others laughed and I watched along with the others. In a blurry motion, Hakkai bolted of at the group and his claws shot out slicing them left and right. They tried to swing attacks and move out of the way but no use, Hakkai was way too fast and it looked like they were moving in slow motion. One bandit got a cut on Hakkai, cutting his cheek and then his arm. Hakkai turned his head and looked at the bandit, grabbing onto his arm and snapping it back and then grabbing onto his head in one fluid motion he broke his neck. Kimiko watched in fear and suprise... Sanzo slowly walked over to her and stood next to her. Her eyes darted back and fourth watching Hakkai, like she couldn't see anything else but him. Sanzo placed a hand on Kimiko's shoulder and she jumped, looking at him a bit.

"The minus wave is dangerous that is why he doesn't take the limiters off unless it is a emergancy... he doesn't take them off unless he absolutely has to". Sanzo smoked his cigarette and flicked off a piece of ash from it. "With the minus wave infecting everything... just realeasing his inner yokai power might make him susceptible to it... there is no guarantee that he will come back" said Sanzo. Kimiko's eyes and expression then suddenly changed... fear and worry... a lot of worry taking most of the fear away.. I turned my head and looked at Hakkai... it was amazing! I had only turned my head for a second and now there was only two yokai and a bandit left. Dead bodies layed on the ground... the monks in the corner yelling but their voices muffled and their eyes wide. Hakkai quickly cut down the yokai and bandit.. leaving one yokai left...

"P-please... have mercy"! said the yokai as he raised his arms and put them over his head and walking backwards, he tripped over a dead body and was propped up slightly from the ground. He was shaking with pure terror... Hakkai quickly slashed his throat... after that I expected him to come back toward us but... it didn't happen... a malicious smirk played across his lips and his dark brown hair hanged in front of his eyes, hiding his face. Hakkai raised his claws and kept slashing the dead yokai, switching hands. _'What.. what's going on'? _A low dark chuckle was heard from him and hten something else happend...

I heard Kimiko say, "H-hakkai" in a soft voice. Hakkai froze with his right arm raised in the air, blood dripping from his claws and streaming down his arm and onto his shirt. He stood up and shook his head a bit... "Wha.. what am I doing"? he muttered... We all watched silently waiting to see if he was alright... He then put the silver yokai limiters back onto his ear and he slowly turned back to normal.. Every yokai feature disappearing from him... he turned around and faced us. Blood stained his white shirt and arms, tiny specks of blood on his face. Suddenly Kimiko dashed pass us and over to Hakkai, worry on her face. She then hugged him tightly and he was took aback by this action, but a small smile appeared on his face nonetheless.

"Thank god... your back... you didn't lose yourself" said Kimiko with worry.

Hakkai looked at her a bit suprised still but that smile was still there.. "Your not mad... I didn't tell you" said Hakkai.

"I'm a bit mad, why didn't you tell me"? asked Kimiko while still hugging him tightly, a few minutes Hakkai was silent.. I was afraid you wouldn't look at me the same way and I'm sorry... Human or Yokai I'm still the same person on the inside... you can look in my eyes and know I'm telling the truth can't you"? he asked. I smiled and stood next to Lyn who was leaning against Gojyo and watching the scene as well... It was sweet to me.. Goku had a bright smile on his face, knowing we wouldn't have to keep a secret from them anymore. Sanzo was calm and collected...

Kimiko nodded and gave a soft smile while releasing Hakkai, "Your still the same... the same emerald eyed man I met at my village and the same now" she said. I smiled but... a gust of wind blew through the open doors that led into the temple and wee... Kim and Lyn's hats fell right off.. HA! I got the smart hat... The monks eyes grew even wider at us. "Meh arh wemoah"! they yelled out their voices muffled because of the gag... _'I think they said they are women' _I slapped a hand to my forehead and sighed, taking my hat off as well... Dammit... they ruined the moment... It was good that we didn't have to hide anymore... and I think they were going to stay with us... I still wondered what that dream was about... I guess unanswered questions still remain in this crazy road we are going on, huh?

* * *

**Ash, Lyn, and Kim:-Sparkly eyes-Bad ass...**

**Kim:THAT WAS AWSOME!! -Punches fist in air and hugs Hakkai- Hakkai is so cool!**

**Lyn:Yeah... but we did get woke up when it wasn't even morning and they found out we were girls...**

**Ash:Hmm I wonder about my dream...**

**Sanzo:-Pulls out gun- Now... Where is that monkey I want to shoot something..**

**Goku:-Hides behind Ashurri-**

**Ash:-Eyes glow maroon and glares at Sanzo-Don't. Touch. The. Monkey.**

**Hakkai:Aha ha -Laughs nervously- Ashurri doesn't own Saiyuki or its characters, they belong to Kazuya Minekura. Ash, Lyn, and Kim are real. -Smiles- Hope you liked the chapter and keep reading, thank you very much for the nice comments...**


	20. UGH! Camp out, Where is Ashurri?

The monks had been set free and their gags had been removed... Kim, Lyn, and I protested about letting them out of the ropes and stuff but yeah Sanzo said we had to let them go... Crappity crap crap, this sucks... The monks were outraged of course... They didn't expect the mighty and holy priest Sanzo to sneak some girls into a temple which had a strict rule about girls who didn't work at the temple being in the holy place. When Sanzo tried to explain the monks would cut him off and keep on ranting on and on about the situation... they also didn't like the idea of dangerous and filthy yokai being inside the temple walls as well.. Sanzo's expression was utterly and truly annoyed as hell. I sighed and stood with Lynto and Kimiko, the three of us along with Goku, Gojyo, and Hakkai had been ignoring the monks for the past fourty five minutes and they wouldn't shut up about it.. So Kimiko and Lynto now knew that Goku, Hakkai, Gojyo, and I were yokai.. Hey.. two more people on Sanzo's side, he was the only human until Lynto and Kimiko came along. The fight with the yokai had worn Hakkai out, he was sitting on the ground and leaning against the wall. Despite Kimiko's advice for Hakkai to sleep, Hakkai said he was fine and that he couldn't sleep if he tried with the monks yelling... After the monks finished yelling about the yokai being at the temple, they turned their attention to us.. Lynto, Kimiko, and I gave a nervous smile and waved slightly. In a flash the monks were right in front of us and yelling our ears off... _'Blah blah unholy blah blah breaking rules blah blah stupid girls'_ I only got bits in my head since I wasn't listening to them... but then something they said struck me... they had called us all pieces of street rat trash... I walked toward them and growled, they had said the wrong thing to the wrong girl... I'm a aries and I'm not afraid to punch some bald bitches in the face...

"Hey you nee-" My sentence was cut off short. A monk got in my face and continued to yell, man his breath was stinking... "You broke the rules... for some low life girls to come off the street and into our holy sacred temple.This temple is now unclean" the monk yelled loudly. I shrunk back a bit, hey man ya need to take it easy... just because we crashed at the temple didn't mean it was unclean. The monk went onto say more, while the three of us felt worse.

"Hey leave em' alone ya big baldy butt"! I heard Goku shout. I went back to stand with Lynto and Kimiko who were snickering at what Goku said. _'Big baldy butt... ha ha that's a funny thing to call him'. _Hakkai stood up slowly... even though he should have been resting and then along with Goku and Gojyo, they stood in front of us. Trying to somewhat block out the monk's sight of us, it didn't shut them up though... It got quiet when Sanzo walked to the monks and gave them a ice cold stare, they flinched a bit and took a few steps back. The mighty Sanzo to the rescue.

"Tch... look they are also part of the Sanzo party and we needed a place to stay... we will leave right after this but don't blame them... we had to stay here it wa s our only option... to me your giving me the impression at that you don't want us to finish our journey west" Said Sanzo cooly. _'Yes... go Sanzo'! _The monks stared at Sanzo, flabbergasted and shocked expressions on their faces. "N-no not at all Sanzo, we want you to finish your journey"! They said quickly.

Sanzo nodded and then muttered a quick, "Good... now... the next village we will be heading to next, tell us how to get there..."

* * *

Yeah it turned out that to get to the village we had to walk through a dense forest and then make our way over a mountain, yeah we are soooo lucky. The mountain wasn't on the map which means that who ever made the map sucks donkey butt and that it would take probably two days to get over the mountain. We had left the temple and were now out in the middle of the forest setting up camp. Hakuryuu and Kenryuu couldn't drive through the forest scince it was too thick and Hakkai needed rest so... we were camping out. Lyn, Kim, and I didn't mind as much because we weren't alone... the guys were camping out along with us. Kimiko and I were making a tent but... yeah I kept tripping over my feet and falling ontop of the tent. So I wouldn't further damage the tent or myself I was sent off to go and fetch firewood. It was dark out but it was only seven o'clock. We had walked half way through the forest and it took us a long time but... at least now we could rest. I wasn't afraid of the dark... it wasn't scary... not at all... w-well maybe a little.. I started to hunt around in the dark for sticks to feed the dim fire we had now going... I now almost had a big pile of sticks and pieces of wood gathered in my arms, I smiled and kneeled down to pick up another stick when... A large snap was heard from behind me, I shot up and looked around. Okay a snap from a twig in a dark forest with no light is scary shit man... I frantically looked around trying to figure out where the snap came from... I could hear the shuffling of some feet coming toward me... _'Over here... no wait over there.. what the heck is going on... I'm afraid... its creepy'. _I turned around and backed up slowly.

"E-eh eh... here... there... where"? I said softly while looking around the area. Just tree's and pitch black dark that's all, maybe it w- I bumbed into something hard and blinked, slowly without turning around I reached up my hand and felt above me.. I felt a nose so it was a person... and I was touching their nose wow I sound stupid... Maybe it was one of the other's please don't let it be Sanzo... I turned and then my eyes turned a bit wide, the sticks that I was carrying slipped out of my arms and fell to the ground with a light 'clank'. A large shadow stood right there, it was very tall and large and it towered over me... I blinked a bit feeling dizzy and then I fell to the ground and then it all went black...

* * *

I sighed and watched as the fire slowly went out... Ashurri was suppose to be getting fire... Lyn and I had set up our tent and now everyone was waiting for Ashurri to get the fire, so we could happily heat up our can of beef stew and eat dinner for tonight. I rested my chin on the palm of my hand, Ashurri was always hyper... so she probably ran off chasing... a.. um chasing a chipmunk or something... Lyn watched as Goku dug into the bag, cans flying through the air as he looked for some cans of beef stew. She grabbed Gojyo's lighter and then lit a small stick that sat next to her then threw it into the small fire, the fire flickered but didn't grow any brighter. A simple stick wouldn't do it... I sighed and stood up trying to find something to do scince it was quiet and boring... watching cans fly in the air isn't exactly what you call fun...I looked at Lyn and she tore her attention from Goku's 'Beef stew search'. We would have to go look for her, she probably got lost or in trouble.

"Come on lets go find her... I swear she's like a monkey sometimes" said Lynto while she blew a hanging strand of her brown hair out of her face. Goku stopped throwing things out from the bag and popped his head back up. His hair was sticking up even more with static, he shook his head and his hair went back to normal then he popped his head back into the bag and continued to search... they have a lot of canned food don't they?

I nodded and started to walk toward the forest, so now we had to go and hunt for Ashurri... great this is loads of fun... I walked into the forest with Lyn following with her arms folded across her chest, Hakkai called after us and told us not to go too far and we nodded in reply. My stomach grumbled a bit, we didn't get much to eat at the temple and the delay in the fire prevented us from cooking our dinner tonight. 'Where could she b-' I stopped dead in my tracks of what I saw and held out a arm stopping Lynto and making her look as well.. Ashurri was on the ground unconscious with two shadows standing over her and looking at her. _'Ashurri... who are these people... this is just so perfect' _I thought with a frown...

"Um Kim... this is really creeping me out" whispered Lynto, the wind blew roughly making the tree's sway and the leaves shook. I only nodded a bit... Who are they? What did they do to Ashurri? What the heck is going to happen?

* * *

**Kim and Lyn:No comment... -Turns and snickers, whispers- Ash fainted...**

**Ash:HEY!! I can hear you and that shadow thing was scary!!**

**Lyn:Well yeah it was scary... those two shadows creeps me out, seriously they come near me and I will kick them in the face!**

**Goku:Ashurri doesn't own Saiyuki or its characters, they belong to Kazuya Minekura.. next chapter will come out soon! -Looks at Sanzo- Ssssssaaaannnnzzzzoooooooo! I'm hungry!**

**Gojyo:Your always hungry stupid tiny chimp!**

**Goku:Hey shut up ya watersprite!**

**Goku and Gojyo:-Bunch of rambling insults-**

**Sanzo:-Eyebrow twitches and then fires gun off, missing Goku and Gojyo because they duck- SHUT THE FUCK UP! DO YOU WANT DO DIE?!**


	21. The two shadows, Danger in the mountains

Wh-who are these people? Why the fuck were they so creepy? What did they do to Ashurri? These questions popped into my head while I was standing next to Lynto and gawking at the two shadows, they were so dark and creepy... Okay here is the plan... hit the shadows with a rock, grab Ashurri and the firewood then run back to camp... Yeah that plan pretty much sucks... One shadow was way taller than the other one was average height... I watched as the large shadow picked up Ashurri and then slowly started to walk over with the other shadow. On instinct Lyn and I took a step back and rose our fists, ready to fight if they attacked. The clouds that blocked the light of the cresent moon floated away and the forest was filled with some moonlight... they didn't look like demons... The large shadow was a guy, he was really tall. He had dark tan skin and his dark brown hair was in braids, he had a bandana on his head as well. He wore a white long sleeve shirt and a brown vest jacket, with blue jean pants. _'Man this guy is tall...' _I heard a gasp of awe come from Lynto who was standing right next to me. The second shadow was a girl and she had a small smile on her face. The girl had black long hair that was in a high ponytail with two long strands of hair hanging down on either side of her face. Her eyes were a dark blue and in the moonlight they kind of sparkled a bit. She wore a black tanktop with a long silver necklace around her neck, black long fingerless arm warmers, a black skirt with silver and black belts around the waist, and black knee length boots. _'She looks nice.. and I don't think they are trying to hurt us or Ash'. _Even if they looked harmless there was still the fact that Ashurri was passed out in this tall dude's arms. I looked at the large guy... his eyes were a golden yellow... and he had a scar on his face that most of it was covered by the yellow and green bandana he wore. I heard a whimper come from Ashurri and she opened her eyes slightly, the guy who was carrying her looked down at her and the girl stood on her tippy toes to look over his shoulder and at Ashurri. _'Woa... a weird pair out here in the middle of the night huh... wait... Ashurri why was she passed out anyway'? _Ashurri's eyes widend a bit and she stared at the guy... seriously it was owl eyes... She waved her arms and then fell out of the guy's grasp and managed to fall to the ground and lay on her stomach. I snickered a bit, I figured she would do that. The guy blinked and stared at her while Ashurri sat up and looked at him, she did the same... stared and blinked with utter confusion...

"Um... who are you two"? I asked trying to break the never ending silence.

The girl turned her head and looked at Lyn, Ash, and I. A smile appeared on her face and she walked forward a bit. "Oh sorry.. My name is Chigiri Nishimuraya but you can call me Kuroki... and this.." She gestured her hand to the guy, "This is Gato" she said with a small smile. I nodded and looked at Kuroki then at Gato.

"Well nice to meet ya. My name is Lynto" Said Lynto with a smile, she pointed to me and then to Ashurri. "The one standing next to me is Kimiko and the one staring at that tall fellow is Ashurri". _'Ha ha.. she called him a tall fellow...' _I thought while fighting a amused smile.

Ashurri stood up and then started to circle the guy and looking at him, whispering things like _'He looks cool' _and of course _'Man he's tall'. _"So why are you two out here and why was Ashurri on the ground and passed out"? I asked ignoring Ashurri and her comments of amazement.

"Well Gato and I were looking for a river to get some water but, we heard someone... we saw Ashurri and when she saw us she fainted" said Kuroki as she nodded her head. I muttered a 'ah I see' and smiled. Ashurri bent down and picked up the firewood in her arms again, the others were probably wondering where we were...

"We have to go but it was nice meeting you two, maybe we will see each other again someday" Said Lyn as she turned and started to walk back toward camp, Ashurri turned on her heel and held the firewood with one arm while waving to Kuroki and Gato. "Bye Gato-san! Bye Kuroki-chan!" said Ashurri happily as she turned her head back and then walked with Lynto.

I smiled and waved goodbye while following the others back to camp, Gato and Kuroki turned the other direction and then walked off... disappearing in the darkness of the tree's... As we were getting back to camp I could hear Goku's yells about how hungry he was and each time he said something about food Ashurri's stomach would growl. It made me laugh a bit on how alike they were...

* * *

Endless white... endless road... endless snow... I shivered and walked next to Goku, trying to stand close to him without bugging him... It was freezing... and the snow kept falling... We were getting closer to the village we just had to get over these moutains, which we soon figured out.. the higher you go up the mountains the colder it gets and the more snow that falls. Kenryuu and Hakuryuu couldn't drive up on the mountain path we walked on... the snow was really deep and driving on the path wouldn't exactly be safe. _'Kanzeon could have gotten me some outfits fit for snow... but this brown cloak thingy Goku gave me works somewhat' _I thought while sighing.. I was walking next to Goku and Sanzo was also beside me, annoyed on how cold it was but it was better than extreme hot... Sanzo hated the heat...I heard a rumble but I figured it was just Goku's stomach... I looked over my shoulder and saw Hakkai and Kim walking next to each other with a small smile, they were ignoring how cold it was.. Lynto and Gojyo walked next to each other shaking from the cold and watching where they stepped... The rumble came again and I looked at Goku, is he hungry? He hadn't said anything about being hungry scince thismorning when Sanzo shot at him and told him to be quiet.

"Goku is that you"? I asked quietly, he shook his head no. If it wasn't Goku then what was that rumbling noise, I could hear it again... it was faint and then it got louder. _'It sounds like a bear or thunder... what is it'?! _I felt Goku nudge me in the ribs and I slowly turned my head to the right, the others did as well. Oh... my... god... Seven large rocks came tumbling down the mountain side heading straight for us. Goku, Sanzo, and I began to run as fast as we could trying to get out of the way. 'The others... wh-' I looked over my shoulder and my eyes got wide. Gojyo, Hakkai, Lynto, and Kimiko tried to dodge the rocks but managed to fall off the mountain path and over the side. I was about to shout out to them when I heard a loud cracking noise. Goku, Sanzo, and I looked down. The snow below us that we stood on started to shift.

"THIS S-" I grabbed onto Goku's arm and the snow under us then vanished and my vision faded away and we were surrounded by cold darkness...

* * *

**Ash and Goku:CRAP WE FELL INTO A SNOW BANK!!**

**Gojyo, Lynto, Hakkai and Kim:We fell of the side of the mountain!!**

**Sanzo:-Eye twitches-Dammit...**

**Ash:Tee hee calm down San San... -Thinks:We met Gato and Kuroki as well! I wonder where Hazel was?-**

**Kim and Lyn:That one dude was TALL!!**

**Sanzo:Ashurri doesn't own Saiyuki or its characters, it belongs to Kazuya Minekura...**


	22. Strange how the weather works, Sneeze!

Yeah I was cold and sleepy now I am falling off the side of the mountain. _'Shit...damn rocks came out of no where'! _I grabbed Lynto's arm as we both fell and pulled her close to me just before a rock came down and hit her. Kimiko and Hakkai were gone they had fallen off the side of the mountain before Lynto and I... I held out my free arm and Shakujou appeared in my hand. I held Lynto close to me as we fell and the cresent blade on Shakujou shot out on its chain and aimed for where the edge on the mountain path was. Lynto tightly wrapped her arms around me and shut her eyes, I felt something tug on Shakujou and I sighed as we stopped falling and swayed a bit. I looked up and watched as the six remaining rocks fell over the side and down at us, I rocked my legs a bit almost like on a swing and tried to dodge the rocks that came falling down. Five rocks had missed... the sixth rock didn't. I winced but kept a tight grip on Shakujou as a rock came down and hit my arm. _'Fuck that hurt!' _I glanced down, all I could see was a thick fog and nothing else... Hakkai and Kimiko must have fallen down into the fog... dang I don't even know how long the drop was... I could feel Lynto shiver a bit and she held onto me tighter, it was freezing and hanging off the side of the mountain with wind blowing in our faces didn't exactly help. Crap... I need to get her out of the cold... I looked up at the long chain that was leading up and over the mountain side, it swayed as a rough gust of wind blew. _'The only way is up... or down... but..' _I looked at my left arm which was extended and my left hand that was tightly holding onto the only thing that kept us from not falling to our deaths... _'My arm is busted and hurts like hell...' _Lynto opened her eyes and looked at me then she looked down before I could stop her. Yeah I wouldn't be a fan of hanging off the side of a mountain either... She kept staring down into the fog and she wouldn't say anything... _'Please... don't freak out' _I thought..

She then began to thrash around violently, her eyes shut tight. All of the thrashing made us sway a bit which made her even more afraid of falling. "Get me down, let me down"! she shouted with fear, choking a bit on her words. I winced as pain shot through my arm almost like electricity, I held Lynto close keeping her from slipping out of my arms.

"Lyn stop movin'... just calm down" She looked up at me shaking a bit, she had stopped moving. I looked back down at her. "Breath Lynto, its alright". She nodded and took a deep breath while holding onto my torso. "Just hold on tight, okay"? I asked, she nodded and once again she kept her arms around me. I looked back up at the chain and slowly took my arm away that was wrapped around Lynto. She held on tighter as I reached my now free arm up and grabbed onto the chain and started to pull us both up. I sighed in relief and reached up, grabbing onto the edge of the mountain path and pulling us both up. I laid on my back in the snow and tried to catch my breath while resting my left arm on my stomach trying not to move it. Lyn was sitting on her knee's and watching me, her face filled with worry. I gave a tiny reassuring smile to show her I was alright and closed my eyes. _'Man... my arm hurts like shit' _I took in a sharp intake of breath as I felt the sleeve of my brown jacket being rolled up. I opened my eyes and looked over at Lynto, she placed a hand over her mouth with her eyes transfixed on something. I looked at my left arm... a large purple bruise started at my shoulder and ended just below my elbow... _'Dang... damn rock did a number on my arm, huh'?_ I asked myself. Lynto reached a arm out and lightly brushed the tips of her fingers over the bruise, my arm twitched a bit and she looked at me. I stood up silently and Shakujou disappeared in a flash. I reached out my good arm and Lynto took my hand before standing up. I wrapped my good arm around her shoulder trying to cease her shaking from the cold.

"G-gojyo your arm" Said Lynto softly as we began to walk down the mountain path again. I glanced at my left arm which was limply hanging at my side and then looked back at her.

"Its fine, lets just try and find some where to get out of the cold" I said, she nodded and walked close to me. _'Damn... I wonder where the others are'?_

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and saw the grey sky and white snowflakes falling from the sky and to the ground. Slowly I sat up and shook my head a bit, shaking the snowflakes off my head. I looked around... we were still on the mountain but what happend? Gojyo and Lynto fell of the mountain as well... wait.. Kimiko where is she? I looked next to me and saw Kimiko lying on her side asleep, small snowflakes in her hair and on her clothes. I reached out a hand and touched her arm... _'She's as cold as ice... I have to get her somewhere nice and warm' _I turned my head to my left and saw my backpack lying in the snow, I unzipped it and took out a blanket. I wrapped the blanket around her and picked her up in my arms then slung the backpack over my shoulder. I looked around, endless snow... no sign of Gojyo and Lynto or the others... I felt Kimiko shiver a bit and I held her close, the wind was starting to pick up and it was colder in the mountains at night... I looked around silently and saw a cave hidden a bit because of the snow. I ambled over to the cave while holding Kimiko in my arms... it looked like the snow wouldn't let up any time soon... I felt a hand grab onto the front of my shirt, I looked down at Kimiko as she slept silently.

"C-cold" she whispered softly in her sleep, my pace hurried. She was shaking a lot and her skin was cold as ice... I walked into the cave and looked around silently. I set Kimiko on the ground and then took off the backpack... Something to make her warm... I took out another blanket and then wrapped it around Kimiko before going outside the cave and looking for some firewood. I started picking up some dry pieces of firewood, once I had a good pile I walked back inside the cave. I reached into the backpack and grabbed a lighter out of the bag, Sanzo had made us bring one just in case we lost a lighter. I started to make a fire and in a few minutes the cave was filled with light and was starting to get some heat. I looked over at Kimiko, slowly her shaking was stopping. I walked over to Kimiko and sat next to her, I lifted her head up gently and laid it in my lap.

"I guess we have to stay here for a while" I said while looking out the cave entrance, the snow kept falling down but at a faster rate. _'It looks like a blizzard may be coming... I wonder if the others are alright'? _We were lucky that we landed in a soft spot of snow, Gojyo and Lynto must have gotten back up onto the mountain path scince they weren't with us... Goku, Ashurri, and Sanzo were missing...

"Mhnm...wh-" I blinked a bit and looked down at Kimiko, she rolled over onto her back and her eyes opened a bit. I smiled softly, it was good to see her blue eyes... for some reason they made me smile... She blinked and stared at me, a small smile played across her lips. Even if it was freezing, that smile made me warm... the warmth she gave from that smile was better than any blanket.

"H-hi..." she looked around the cave and sat up, blinking. "Where are we... oh yeah we fell..." she said to herself.

I looked at her, "In a cave... and it looks like we will be here for a while...". She looked at me and then sat next to me, looking out the cave entrance. "Yeah I can feel a blizzard coming... but I love snow and the cold" she said. I smiled a bit and looked out the cave entrance, _'Then that makes two of us... and I'm glad she's alright...'_

* * *

I was shaking violently and clinging onto Goku while sitting in a cave with a roaring fire... we had been buried under snow for who knows how long... Lyn and Gojyo... gone... Hakkai and Kim... gone... I looked at Sanzo who was sitting on the ground with his back leaned against the cave wall and his eyes closed. I had been found by Goku and Sanzo after they climbed out of the snow bank. _'T-this s-sucks' _I thought while shaking. It was still snowing and right now I disliked the snow greatly... I liked it but right now... yeah I hated it... Goku and I had complained about the cold and how we should have went to find the others but Sanzo said it would be best that we found some place to stay and that they were fine. I closed my eyes and tried to think of the things I wanted right now... A warm bed, some food, some heat, and some hot chocolate. I opened my eyes slightly and held my hands out in front of me trying to warm them with the fire. I felt Goku leave my side and I looked at him, he went to the backpack and started to look inside. My eyes wandered and I looked at Sanzo, his arms were folded across his chest and he was asleep. _'No wonder he's not shakin'... he's wearing a warm robe' _I thought with a pout. I closed my eyes and tried not to think about the cold when I felt something light wrap over my shoulders. I opened my eyes and then looked down at my shoulder, a big fuzzy blanket was wrapped around me and Goku. He smiled at me and took out two meatbuns, How did he get those? We didn't get much to eat at the temple?

"You were shakin' to much an' I snuck these from Sanzo's plate at th' temple" said Goku with a smile as he handed me a meatbun, I smiled and took the meat bun before taking a bite out of it. It was cold but it was good, Goku scooted over and sat with me and started to eat his meatbun as well. The blanket wrapped around both of us. I felt a light blush creep on my cheeks, I was so close to him... he was so warm, not cold at all seeing how we were just in the snow for a long time. I looked down at my meat bun and then took another bite before finishing it all. 'Now... I feel like I'm falling asleep, he's so warm... and this blanket is cozy' I thought while my head tilted a bit to the side. I felt my body shift a bit and then I was leaning against him, I felt my cheeks turn warm... being so close to him, it felt nice... it made me feel safe... Strange on how the weather could bring people together, huh?

"Ahh-gecik"! I heard Sanzo sneeze, Goku and I turned our heads toward Sanzo... I stared at Sanzo wide eyed and scooted closer to Goku, that was one scary sneeze.

"Goku" I whispered silently while staring at Sanzo as he slept.

"Yeah Ashurri" he whispered back, he was staring at Sanzo as well..

The snow kept falling to the ground and Sanzo kept sleeping as I whispered in a freaked out voice, "That is **not **a normal sneeze"...

* * *

**Ash, Lyn, and Kim:O.O -Freaked out about Sanzo's sneeze-**

**Gojyo:-Whispers to Hakkai and Goku- That is a creepy sneeze though... who the fuck goes Ahh-gecik?**

**Goku and Hakkai:-Whispers to Gojyo-Sanzo does...**

**Ash:-Hides behind Goku- Please...**

**Kim:-Hides behind Hakkai- Save me... that sneeze..**

**Lyn:-Hides behind Gojyo- Is creepy...**

**Sanzo:-Narrows eyes and looks at others- What are you looking at?**

**Hakkai, Goku, and Gojyo:-Whispers- That sneeze is scarier than any demon...**

**Sanzo:-Fires gun at Goku and Gojyo- Ashurri doesn't own Saiyuki or its characters, it belongs to Kazuya Minekura.**

**Goku and Gojyo:-Ducks bullet- WHY DO YOU SHOOT AT US AND NOT AT HAKKAI!? -Points at Hakkai who has a lost look-**

**Sanzo:Simple... Hakkai isn't a idiot and doesn't annoy me...**

**Hakkai:Ah aha... -Laughs nervously-**

**Ash, Lyn, and Kim:-Looks at Sanzo like he's the grudge- That sneeze...**


	23. Words of sympathy, the scar

It was a full blown blizzard outside now, it was snowing hard that you couldn't even see anything anymore. I sighed a bit and dug into the backpack looking for something to eat. Lynto was sitting on the opposite side of the cave, this cave had took us about half a hour to find and it was small but it provided shelter and a bit of warmth. I took out a blanket and handed it to Lynto before looking inside the bag again, come on there had to be at least something to eat... if that monkey stole food from my backpack I am seriously going to kill him... I sighed and didn't find anything.. I closed my eyes and tilted my head a bit, I held my left arm in my hand and sighed. It hadn't stopped hurting since we gotten back it was like it was on fire or something... I then felt something cold lightly press against my arm. I opened my eyes and saw Lynto sitting next to me, a peice of cloth wrapped around some snow in her hand and pressed against the large bruise on my arm. I smiled a bit... I had to admit... it was making my arm feel better. I closed my eyes slightly, we had been getting some bad luck lately... Demons attacking a lot more, the whole temple thing, and now this stuff up in the mountains but I got to spend more time with Lynto. I looked outside the cave, we would be stuck here for a while... the snow kept falling down. A small breeze blew into the cave and I looked at Lynto, she was looking at my arm and seeing the damage. A few strands of her brown hair blew in front of her face, she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and looked up at me with a smile before turning her attention back to my arm. There was a question I had been meaning to ask... why did she come and join us in the first place? She could have said no, I was glad she came... the others were too. Kimiko and Ashurri had another person to talk to and I liked her... but why... She could have stayed at her home and with her friends, was it pure luck that she had came at that exact moment right before that yokai was going to kill me? Would it hurt to ask? She took the ice wrapped in cloth away from my arm and I glanced at it, the swelling had went down and it didn't hurt as much. She reached for the backpack and dragged it over to her before looking inside and finding some bandages... _'I didn't even know I had bandages in there' _I thought silently as I took off my jacket, she then started to wrap my arm with the bandages up to my shoulder to just below my elbow. Another gust of wind blew in from outside I looked at Lynto as she shivered a bit, I picked up my jacket and slipped it over her shoulders. She smiled a bit and kept wrapping my arm, once she was finished she put the rest of the bandages in the bacpack and held her hands in her lap. Maybe I could ask her about this question?...

"There the swelling should go down for a while, does it feel better"? asked Lynto in a caring tone while her brown eyes looked up at me. I nodded and she went back to sit on the opposite side of the cave, gripping onto my brown jacket to keep it from falling off... I took out my lighter and started to flick the light on and off. I knew there was some coffee packets in the backpack so if there was a pot or something I could make some coffee for us to warm us up from the cold.

"Can I ask you something"? I looked at her while asking this, she looked up a bit some strands of her brown hair hanging in her face. She only nodded a bit. The lighter closed with a 'clank' and I stared at her silently.

"Why did you come with us, I mean... you had a home and friends.."? I asked, she looked at me silently and then tore her gaze from mine and looked at her hands folded in her lap. She didn't have to tell me if she didn't want to... maybe that question was too personal? I closed my eyes a bit and put my lighter away in my pocket.

"I wanted to come because... I wanted to stay with you, believe it or not when I saw you I-I just don't know... and there is also one other thing" She said softly her voice barely above a whisper. I nodded a bit and stared at her, she bit her bottom lip a bit and her head tilted down a bit her dark brown hair moving in front of her face so I couldn't see her eyes. Something was bothering her... I could tell... "I knew that there was a reason behind it... the yokai attacking, they wouldn't attack for no reason at all... and I wanted to help stop it... for innocent people... and for... m-my parents".

"Your parents"? I asked silenty watching her, she was shaking a bit. I quietly moved toward her and sat in front of her.

"Y-yes... they died and so did my friends... they were killed right in front of me..." A tear drop fell and hit the cave floor, she was shaking and from what I could see tears were falling from her eyes and streaming down her cheeks. I never liked it... seeing a woman cry... "I-I hid l-like a coward... if it was y-you.. you would probably save them... b-but... I now want to e-end what ever is happening t-to the yokai.." she said choking a bit on the last word.

I gently placed my hands on her cheeks and wiped away the tears streaming down her cheeks with my thumb, she looked at me tears in her brown eyes and she hiccuped a bit. A small smile appeared on my face... _'I've never been good with women crying... I guess its because my mom always cried when she looked at me... because in my face she saw traces of the man she loved and a woman she'd never meet... and now... to see Lyn cry.. it.. makes my heart ache..._"Don't cry... its alright and I'm sorry for asking you something so personal that it would make you relive it..." I said..

She looked at me silently and then wiped her eyes a bit, a she was still shaking a bit. She hung her head down again. I placed my index finger under her chin and tilted her head back up so she could look me in the eyes. "Because... pretty girls shouldn't cry" I said with a small smile. A smile appeared on her face and the ache in my heart disappeared... I closed my eyes and smiled, she had sto-... My eyes opened slightly when I felt a pair of soft lips pres against mine, she pulled back with a small smile.. _'Heh, I'm not cold anymore...' _We both gave each other a small smile and then we turned our attention to outside the cave, the snow was slowly starting to stop...

* * *

I was silently watching a tea kettle that was starting to heat up, we were melting some snow to make some tea. Hakkai was asleep and laying on his back, the blizzard was slowly starting to pass now. The cave was filled with heat and light so we had made it through. We were slightly worried about the others but they were strong and could defend for their selves for a bit. As soon as the snow stopped fully we would go out looking for them. Seeing that Gojyo and Lynto didn't even up in the same pile of snow as us that they had gotten back over the edge. Meaning we had to hike back up the mountain and then search from there. Sanzo, Goku and Ashurri probably got away and went to a cave waiting for us and for the blizzard to die out.. I had went out and called for them a few minutes after the blizzard started... there was no asnwer so they must have walked off somewhere and we must be pretty far down. I put on a oven mitt and picked up the tea kettle by its handle before pouring the brown warm liquid into two cups. I sat the tea kettle down and then set Hakkai's tea cup down next to me so when he woke up he could have some. I waved my hand over the tea and cooled it down then took a sip, it wasn't bad it was good. It was quiet when it snowed but it was so pretty... I liked the snow and the cold... I heard a tiny mumble come from inside the cave, I turned my head and looked at Hakkai as he slept. He looked calm and cute when he was asleep... I watched him a bit and sipped my tea. I looked at Hakkai and tried to hold in a laugh, his hair was sticking up a bit and he had his arm over his eyes. His shirt was lifted up a bit, I saw a thin mark on his stomach. 'What is that'? I wondered while setting my tea cup down. I silently crawled over and looked at him, he was still asleep his calm light breathing filling the cave along with the crackle of the fire. I watched him sleep for a bit, he mumbled about something and then rolled over and laid on his side. His shirt moved up a bit more and I could fully see what it was... a thin long scar on his stomach. _'A scar... I wonder how he got it'? _I slowly reached a hand out and gently brushed my fingers over the scar, I looked at Hakkai... he was still asleep with his arm over his eyes.

"Hakkai-kun" I said softly, watching him... What had happend to him? Maybe he got it in a battle or something? I wonder how... I brushed my fingers over the scar again and closed my eyes. I then felt a hand gently grip around my wrist, my eyes opened in suprise and I glanced at Hakkai. His arm slowly moved out of the way of his eyes and his emerald eyes looked at me silently, a small smile on his face.

"U-um sorry I didn't mean t-" I stuttered while trying to hide the blush rising on my cheeks."Its alright.." he said softly while releasing my wrist and sitting up a bit.

I was embarrassed now, I looked at the floor and tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. That scar... "U-um... H-hakkai"? I asked. He looked at me and I looked up at him silently. Should I ask him?... No.. I probably shouldn't.. "Um.. nevermind" I said while closing my eyes. He was quiet... maybe I made a mistake... duh I just made a mistake.. I'm s-.

"Is it about the scar"? He asked with a quizzical look... I tried not to laugh, that look was cute... it was a lost look...I nodded silently and he looked at me, the smile slowly faded a bit..

"I was stabbed... I went to this place to save someone... and in the process I killed a lot of yokai... I was then stabbed and turned into a yokai myself" said Hakkai silently. I looked at him.. _'Turned into a yokai... you can be turned into a yokai? This is too personal... I won't ask him anymore questions... I will ask Ashurri or someone when we meet up again'_ I thought silently. I nodded a bit and picked up his tea cup and handed it to him, he smiled and took it before drinking it.

"After you drink some tea, can we look for the others"? I asked, he set the tea cup down and was about to respond when...

"Ya don't need to" said a happy voice. Hakkai and I turned our heads and looked out the cave exit, the blizzard had fully stopped and outside was a sparkly white winter wonderland. Ashurri, Goku, Sanzo, Gojyo, and Lynto stood in the entrance of the cave looking at us. Ashurri and Goku had two big grins on their faces. Gojyo stood next to Lynto, a cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth and Lynto's arm wrapped around his. Sanzo leaned against the wall of the cave with his arms folded across his chest. I smiled, well it looks like we didn't have to go on a search for them after all...

* * *

**Ash:Dang ya guys were far down the mountain...**

**Kim:Well we couldn't help it we fell...**

**Hakkai:Those rocks came out of no where...**

**Lyn:-Smiles and wraps Gojyo's jacket around self-This jacket is warm...**

**Goku:I'm hungry!**

**Sanzo:-Eyebrow twitches-Shut. Up.**

**Gojyo:Ashurri doesn't own Saiyuki or its characters, they belong to Kazuya Minekura. **

**Ash:Thanks again for reading the story! Tune in next time for 'Days of our Saiyuki lives', lol joke joke... Nah tune in next time when I discover a man eating peach cobbler... -Makes eww face-**


	24. Character Info!

**Ash:Hey Everyone! I'm sorry but this is not a chap, the next chapter will come out real soon I promise! This is the info on the characters we have met so far in the story, including me. So far we have met... Kimiko, Lynto, Kuroki, and of course me Ashurri! The info will help you readers get a better understanding on what the characters look like, personality, dislikes, and ect. We just need one more member to be the Female Sanzo group! Lol and Kuroki is on Hazel's group which is good, lol.**

* * *

**-First up is Kimiko!-**

**Name:Kimiko Mayumi.**

**  
Nicknames:Kim, Kimiko-chan, Kim-chan.**

**Gender:Female.**

**Age:21.**

**Race:Human.**

**Birthday:August 26th.**

Hair Color/Style:Red/Little bit below shoulders.

**Eye Color:Blue.**

**Personality:Fun loving, care free person. One to settle disputes about matters. Easily angered. When angered is violent, lashing out at those who angered her. Very protective of friends, would risk her live to save her friends and loved ones. Intelligent and in battle makes logical, precise attacks**

**Likes:Jokes, Food, Polite people, Intelligent people, Friendly people Lol, she is a people person, Animals Except ones in dislikes, Rock music, The colors green and blue.**

**Dislikes:People after a certain point, loud people after a certain point, mindless violence, unnecessary killing, stupid questions, snakes, bugs**

**Weapon of choice:Katana/Fists.**

**Clothes:A black midriff top with yellow fishnet midriff shirt over it and brown shorts that went down to her knees. **

**Family:Mother, and Older brother.**

**Past:More info will be in storyFather was killed when Demons attacked, village. Thus being a bit fearful of demons but doesn't hate them. Serves on a force in village to protect innocent people in her village from demons when they do attack, even against her mother's wishes. She has a older brother who is protective of her. Like I said, more info will be in story. **

* * *

**-Now here is Lynto's Info!-**

Name:Lynto Inoue.

**Nickname:Lyn, and Lyn Lyn.**

**Gender:Female.**

**  
Age:21.**

**Birthday:January 16.**

**Race:Human.**

**Hair Color/Style:Dark brown/She had dark brown long layered hair that went down to her shoulders, the bangs swooped over.**

**Eye Color:Brown.**

**Personality:Loud, Loves to have fun, outspoken, caring, can be a party girl sometimes, knows when to get serious, bad ass at times, and loves to be in love.**

**Likes:Dogs, Fireworks, Books, Being in love, Writing, Cleaning and organizing if it gets REALLY messy, and Relaxing.**

**Dislikes:Cleaning a lot, yelling, death, Hate, Cats, Being nagged, and Cowards.**

**Weapon of Choice:Comin' in the story soon**

**Clothes:Black tanktop with tan pants, Yep! We likes comfy clothin' lol**

**Family:Will be explained in past.**

**Past:When was thirteen parents went off on a vacation and left her with the neighbors who she happend to live with, and they never returned. Was told they died when the village was attacked by demons. 3 years later she set out to find them with a group of friends, on the same trek as her parents and she found them. She found her parents alive but really ill, it was then when demons attacked the village and slaughtered her parents and friends right in front of her. She managed to hide, when the demons were gone and torn the jack out of everything. She returned back to Shangri-la and started her life as a working girl.**

* * *

**-Now its Kuroki's Info!-**

Name:Chigiri Nishimuraya, (Kuroki, most people call her Kuroki. It will be all clear in nicknames)

**Nickname's:Kuroki, Chi-chan Hazel calls her Chi-chan.**

**Gender:Female.  
**

**Age:19-21.**

**  
Birthday:Unknown, we didn't exactly ask her in the forest...**

**Race:Human.**

**Hair color/Style:Black/Very long down to knees, mostly worn up in a ponytail with two strands on either side of face.**

**  
Eye color:Dark blue that changes to light blue in daylight.**

**Personality:Carefree, Clumsy, Peaceful, Kind and Passionate, Loves to fight, She likes to eat spicy dumplings, Somewhat timid around Hazel, and Cares for Hazel dearly. I know we don't exactly know who Hazel is in the story yet, its comin'!**

**Weapons of choice:Katana, and gun.**

**Clothes:a black tanktop with a long silver necklace around her neck, black long fingerless arm warmers, a black skirt with silver and black belts around the waist, and black knee length boots.**

**Family:A long lost brother Reijii, who dislikes her a lot.**

* * *

Past:She was part of the Nishimuraya clan and the clan was lost in a drastic fire, most being killed by demons. She was the sole survivor of her clan. Not much is known, well duh we just met her in the forest..

**-Now its my info!-**

**Name:Ashurri Fostuua.**

**Nickname's:Ash, Ash-chan.**

**Gender:Female.**

**Age:18.**

**Birthday:April 7th. **

**Race:Demon.**

**Hair color/Style:Black/A little bit pass shoulders.**

**  
Eye color:Grey mixed with blue.**

**Personality:Care-free, Hyper, Nice, Clumsy at times, Can be serious when needs to be, Fools around a lot, Can have a temper, Athletic, Can get afraid of things...**

**Likes:Reading, Music, Having fun, Hanging out with friends, fighting at times, food, Bugging Sanzo, Having fun with friends and Goku, Funny things, and Rain.**

**  
Dislikes:Cocky people, a lot of yelling, Insults when they are really mean, and Sanzo's sneeze... IT GOES AHH-GECIK! ITS NOT NORMAL!**

**Weapon of choice:Sickle and chain.**

**Clothes:Anything picked out of backpack but favorite most worn outfit would be, red tanktop and black cargo pants with some black boots... I also like that beanie hat lol!**

**Family & Past:You shall find out soon! -Put Evil laugh here-.**

* * *

**Well there ya go, of course more characters will be comin' soon but just wanted you all to understand the characters more. -Ashurri.**


	25. The cobbler of death, Sauna

**Ash: Thank you all for readin' my story and giving me good comments. Dear Patriot16, thank you so very much for giving me good comments and such, lol and you guessed what was going to happen at the temple. There is already going to be a new character in the story, joining the Sanzo party soon. Sorry, but my friend asked me a long time ago and scince I put Kim and Lyn in the story I decided to wait a bit before introducin' a new character. Also San San says Hi Patriot16, -Looks at Sanzo as he beats the crap out of Gojyo and Goku with paper fan- Lol Sanzo... also thanks again for the comments and such. -Hears a crash- Oi! Oi! THAT BELONGS TO THE INN DON'T BREAK THE LAMP! -Runs off looking for Goku and Gojyo-.**

**Lyn and Kim:-Watches the chaos- Uh... yeah...**

* * *

We all had made it back to the village and was now sitting in a resturant. Lynto and I were sitting next to each other watching Goku and Gojyo fight over spring rolls... they could order more but Gojyo had tooken them off Goku's plate and Goku had to fight about it. Kimiko and Hakkai blinked and watched, glancing at Sanzo occasionally. We all knew that Sanzo was going to get mad but... eh why should we get shot stopping him? I gave a tiny smile and began to eat my ramen and watch silently. I looked over at Kimiko, she was quiet scince we got over the mountains... My eyes shifted and I looked at Lynto, she couldn't stop smiling. We had gotten to the village a hour ago I think and Gojyo's arm was now all fixed, it turned out his bone was fractured and the bruises would go away soon. I took another bite of the miso ramen that sat in front of me and looked up when I heard Gojyo and Goku yell. My hand shot up and covered my mouth to keep me from laughing, the two had fallen out of their chairs and now were throwing insults at each other left and right. Kimiko, Lynto, and I flinched when we heard the loud _'Whack'_! coming from Sanzo's fan as it connected to Goku and Gojyo's heads. The two hurried and got back into their seats before the monk sent another blow to their heads, I would have done the same thing... it sounded like it hurt and I knew that it did hurt... I watched as the waitress walked over with the dessert that Goku had ordered a few minutes ago, she set it down and I looked at it while finishing my ramen... ice cream, sherbert, cake... wait... what the fuck is that? Ew... what is that?! It was something lying in a small bowl I swear it looked like it was moving, it was alive! The orange crusty lumpy dessert sat there isolated, steam coming from it... it bubbled a bit with a pop. I looked at the waitress she looked like she was waiting for me to take a bite out of it, hell no... that thing looks like it will kill. I looked at Gojyo and Goku, Goku was eating some meatbuns while Gojyo was tilting his chair back and lighting a cigarette. Sanzo... he was reading the newspaper... Kimiko was drinking some tea and talking to Lynto... Hakkai was feeding some miso soup to Kenryuu and Hakuryuu... Why was I the only one freaked out by this... this... mutant dish? My face grimaced in disgust and I stared at it, leaning far away as possible from the mystery dessert. The others looked at me with a confused face, the waitress tilted her head and watched silently. A funny smelling stench emnated from the dish, it was burning my nose off... it smelled so bad... like decaying fish and rotten eggs. I looked around at the other people eating in the resturant. People laughing, talking, eating, the room was loud but no one took notice in this shame to desserts everywhere! _'It smells so bad... and its making me sick' _What's worse she set the dessert down in front of me. Lynto and Kimiko looked at the dessert then me, their faces growing even more puzzled. The waitress then looked confused and disgruntled that no one was touching the food. Maybe the waitress had made this... poison... she had messy blonde hair pulled back in a sloppy bun and her tired brown eyes were hidden behind a pair of glasses, yeah maybe she wanted me to eat the poison... just to amuse her! No... the waitress was nice... the chef just made a monster dessert on accident. I pushed the dessert away from me and took a few deep breaths of fresh clean air that hadn't been tainted by the smell the dessert gave.

"Miss is everything alright"? the waitress asked while holding her notebook and pen in her hands. I looked at her but then quickly back at the dessert.

"U-uh... what kind of dessert is.. **that**"? I asked silently while lifting my shaking arm and pointing at the orange crusty dessert. She looked at the dessert and then back at me before putting her notebook in her apron pocket and the pen in her other hand.

"Why that's peach cobbler, they say its the best" she said with a kind hearted smile and a light laugh. 'The best my ass... that thing looks like its going to crawl out of that bowl and bite my arm off' I thought silently to myself while taking a gulp. Lynto and Kimiko along with the others looked at me, still confused of my behavior.

"Really... it looks like shit and throw up mushed together" I muttered, Lynto turned her head quickly and I could hear her snickering about what I just said. Goku sat his chin on the table and looked at the cobbler while Gojyo turned his head and stared at it. The sound of the chair's legs sliding across the floor was heard when Goku and Gojyo quickly pushed their seats away from the mutant dessert.

"Ash"! said Kimiko in shock, she turned to the waitress and then said sorry for the way I was acting. _'Come on Kim you know that thing is creepy lookin'! Lookit! Its so weird and crusty and it smells'!_ I screamed in my head.

"Sorry but look at it! Geez it looks like its moving! Its so freakin' smelly and crusty and orange... and... orange"! I muttered loudly while scooting farther away from the table, during all of this Sanzo was reading his newspaper. Kimiko covered her mouth, I knew she was holding back a laugh... this cobbler was so gross much grosser than the moldy sandwhich we had found under a bed in a inn. The waitress didn't say a word but she laughed a bit and took it back to the kitchen, I guess she found the cobbler nasty as well. The chef didn't come out to yell so I guess she didn't tell him... After we ate we had to ask where the inn was in the village... there was one problem... there wasn't a inn... Don't worry though we wouldn't have to go and camp out for the night, there was a spa place that had a inn in it. It was near the resturant as well... of course me and the others were excited! We could have some rest and we could relax, we needed it after the big mountain and temple incident...

"A spa"?! Kimiko, Lynto, and I shouted... yeah... we were very happy about this.

"Yes, it has a inn built in it... you all should like it.. I hear good things about it from travelers.." said the clerk at the resturant. "Has hotsprings, sauna's, movie theaters, massages, and nice inn rooms".

I smiled to myself and closed my eyes, "Movie theaters".

"Hot springs" said Kimiko, with the same amount of happiness.

"Massages" said Lynto with a dreamy sigh...

* * *

Peaceful quiet except for the hiss of the steam when you poured water over the hot rocks was filled in the sauna. I opened my eyes slightly, beads of sweat on my forehead. I smiled a bit and looked at Kimiko and Lynto, they seemed to be enjoying the relaxing sauna as well. I rocked back and fourth and sat in my seat, my arms folded across my chest to keep my towel up. We had gotten to the spa and it was so nice! Flowers were everywhere outside the spa building and there was plenty of rooms. We had checked into the spa and we got our rooms, nice comfy beds... this spa was heaven! They gave us all outfits to wear during our stay... the boys had gotten red shorts and shirts with black dragon designs on the back... and us, the girls had gotten light blue shorts and shirts with silver butterfly's on the back. The guys had went off to the hot springs while we went off to the sauna, after this I was going to the movie theater to see a scary movie... Lynto didn't like scary movies that much so she was going to the massage room after the sauna, Kim said she was going to the movies with me... There was a movie out with a swamp monster that was half human and crocidile eating teens who went camping. Kimiko poured more water onto the hot rocks and with a sharp hiss the room was filled with steam once again. Lynto and I looked at each other through the steam and then we looked at Kimiko, she was looking at her nails and being quiet. She had been so quiet... I wondered what was wrong with her, apparently Lynto noticed this as well...

"Kim.. is something wrong"? asked Lynto while looking at Kimiko. Kimiko lifted her head, she seemed to have been lost in thought and someone talking to her snapped her back into reality. She put up her hands and waved them a bit with a tiny crooked smile.

"No no everything..." She paused a bit, "Is fine". I looked at her silently, fine my butt something was bothering her... Lynto and I gave each other a glance and then looked at her with a 'not buying it' look. Her shoulders slumped a bit and she looked at her toes.

"I was wondering... Ashurri you've been with the group more than we have... the guys and their pasts... do you know there pasts.. I would like to know... I'm sure Lynto would too... so we could understand them better"? asked Kimiko while looking up at me a bit. _'Pasts... I d-... wait... I do know... how come I don't know why... why do I know their pasts? Did they tell me or something'? _

I sighed and watched as steam rose from the hot black rocks and then said quietly, "I will tell you all about Hakkai's past first... and its sad..." They nodded and sat quietly waiting for me to tell them... Cho Hakkai was once human... he was turned into a yokai... because he bathed in the blood of a thousand yokai..

"Hakkai was formerly known as Cho Gonou... he was born a human and turned into a yokai... there is a legend that says if you bath in the blood of a thousand yokai, thats how Hakkai was turned into a yokai" I paused a bit, was it okay to tell them? Kimiko looked at me silently, listening her eyes gleaming with a bit of shock. I continued again, "Hakkai killed a thousand yokai trying to save someone very dear to him... a woman named Kanan... Kanan was kidnapped and raped by a yokai... when he got there Kanan killed herself in front of him"...

I heard Kimiko gasp but went on, "He has a scar on his stomach from when a yokai stabbed him and that very yokai was the thousand yokai he killed..." Lynto and Kimiko were silent after that, the only sound in the sauna was the steam hissing... I guess it was Gojyo's past now...

"I know a bit of Gojyo's past...but.." said Lynto quietly. I nodded a bit, I would only tell them about Gojyo and Hakkai's past seeing that I didn't know too much on Sanzo's past and Goku's past... I knew that Sanzo hated the rain... and for a good reason...

"Gojyo's hair and eyes represents his race... a child of taboo or a half yokai... because his mother was a human and his father was a yokai..." I paused a bit and closed my eyes silently. "The two scars on his cheek comes from his step mother, who tried to kill him..." Lynto was very silent.. "But... he wasn't killed, his step brother killed his own mother and saved Gojyo... Goyjo's step mother was abusive and that's why Gojyo is quick to defend and fight for lost and hurt children..." I said. I looked at Kimiko and Lynto they nodded slightly. Man... I didn't feel too good... I was all dizzy... come to think of it we had been in the sauna for...a while..

"Okay now can w-"... I then fell out of my seat and everything went dark, the sounds of Kimiko and Lynto yelling my name was heard as I blacked out...

* * *

**Ash:Dang I faint a lot...**

**Lyn:That Peach Cobbler was scary...**

**Kim:I guess Ash was in the sauna too long.. -Laughs lightly-**

**Goku:-Reaches out to poke cobbler-**

**Ash:NO GOKU!! IT WILL EAT YOU!!**

**Goku:-Stops and looks at Sanzo- Ssssaaaannnnzzzoooo! -Falls to knee's- FEED ME!!**

**Sanzo:-Eyebrow twitches- Eat the cobbler.**

**Ash and Goku:It will kill... its poison.**

**Sanzo:Then Die...**

**Kim and Lyn:Ashurri doesn't own Saiyuki or its characters, it belongs to Kazuya Minekura. Lyn, Kim, Ash, and Kuroki are in fact real.**


	26. Towels, A nightmare?

I sighed and silently looked at Ashurri while places a ice pack on her forehead, she had been in the sauna far too long... Lynto went off to get a massage after she made sure Ashurri was okay. Goku was sitting next to me and Hakkai was sitting on the other bed watching. Gojyo and Sanzo... I think they went to the sauna but I wasn't exactly sure... Oh lord could you imagine those two together, they would kill each other. Ashurri mumbled something about... a flying pickle... in her sleep and I laughed a bit... Only Ashurri would dream about a flying pickle... I looked around the room... it was our room, nice and clean well except for Ashurri's bed... she had rolled over in her sleep about ten times and the blankets were a bit messy. I sighed and stood up then handed Goku the ice pack. He gave me a small smile and placed the ice pack on Ashurri's forehead, as soon as she got cool she would probably wake up. I smiled and closed my eyes, silently walking out of the room and into the hall. I leaned against the wall and opened my eyes a bit, it was now dark... the silver light from the moon shinning through the window and onto the wall and floor. I sighed and heard a door open, I turned my head and saw Hakkai walk out of the room, silently I looked away... I had asked him something so personal... about that scar that he had gotten... and I also embarrassed myself big time... I then noticed a pile of white towels laying on the ground beside me... _'Someone could trip over those' _I thought silently to myself. At the corner of my eye I looked and saw Hakkai leaning against the wall as well, a small smile on his face and staring out the window... he looked like he was thinking about something... I wonder what about... I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, it was nice and quiet in the hallway.

"Kimiko-chan"? I opened my eyes and blinked, looking at Hakkai. He was still staring out the window silently. The sound of crickets chirping could be heard from outside the window... it was so quiet... "When I was a yokai... you looked scared... even if you were on that team at your village, why"? he asked.

"Well... its a long story" I started... it was indeed a long story... but I had asked him something, so maybe in return I should tell him something about my past.. "I have al the time in the world" he said softly, I gave a tiny smile but it soon faded away.' _I was spending the day at my parents house with my brother. My parents closed down the family run inn for a few days, since it was damaged during the first youkai attacks. My brother went upstairs to get the baby books, my mother was in the kitchen finishing up lunch and I went outside to get the laundry my mother had hanging up to dry. I was folding a sheet when I heard my mother's scream. I dashed back inside to see my mother backed in terror against the wall with my brother standing in front of her with an injury on his arm. My eyes scanned the room and I saw my father, severely injured, holding my grandfather's katana in front of him. He had a massive wound on his stomach and he was swaying slightly. A youkai stood a few feet from him without a scratch one him. He chuckled and disappeared and while my father looked around, the youkai stabbed him through the heart from behind him. The youkai disappeared again and appeared in the doorway. My mother screamed in terror as my brother passed out from his own blood loss. The youkai began to advance toward us with a malicious look in his eyes. Fear gripped my heart for I thought I had lost my father and brother, and I was about to lose my mother. I looked down and noticed that my grandfather's katana was a foot from me. But the youkai was two feet away. Without thinking I ran forward, grabbed the katana and thrust it upward. I felt something splatter my clothes and I saw that I had stabbed the youkai in the stomach. His claws were raised above his head and his eyes were gleaming with agony and the desire to kill. I quickly pulled the blade out and swung the katana, slicing his head off, causing blood to shower my face and clothes. The katana I carry now was is the same one...I earned it, since I was the first one of my father's children to kill with it. My mother fainted when I killed the demon and I was left standing there crying. Later, I discovered that my brother was fine as well as my mother, but my father was dead. And that's when my fear of youkai was born. The reason I fear them is...not only did they kill my father...but everytime I fight demons...I can't help but feel like that girl who couldn't fight and got lucky with killing that youkai. Every demon I see...is the one that killed my father...the one that gave me the look of wanting to kill me...to this day...I still don't know why that demon attack MY family...but that's when I joined the force to protect the village...I wanted to make sure that nothing like that ever happened again_.'

I looked at the ground silently... even today, telling what happend to my father was hard... each time I thought about him or even talked to him it made my heart hurt in agony... It made me realize... it must be like this for.. Hakkai went he talked and tought about Kanan... it was so sad... I felt tears rim my eyes and I stared at the ground. A tear rolled down my cheek but I quickly wiped it away with my arm.

"I'm sorry" Said Hakkai softly, I looked at him and gave a tiny smile before turning to walk down the hall back to my room. "A-ah Kimi-" I turned around slowly with my eyes closed trying to fight the tears when I felt something soft press against my lips. My eyes opened and then turned wide almost as wide as Hakkai's.. his lips... they were ontop of mine... We both pulled back, my cheeks turned bright pink and then I took notice in something. His hand was on the wall and his ankles were tangled in the white towels, he must have triped over them.. He looked where I was looking and then our eyes met. I covered my mouth with my hand and instantly started to giggle softly, _'H-he tripped over some towels...' _I thought while my giggle slowly turned into a laugh.

He started to laugh as well and then scratched the back of his head, my tears of sadness became tears of laughter. Well I knew one thing he made me feel better, tripping over some towels made me laugh... I stoped laughing and smiled at him... He carefully stepped over the white towels and took my hand. "It looks like I was a bit clumsy there, come on lets go find Sanzo and Gojyo before they kill each other" he said with a smile and a light hearted tone. I nodded and he started to walk, I gave his hand a tiny squeeze and followed behind him. I smiled and looked at his back and with my free hand I reached up and placed a index finger on my lips, they tingled... _'He kissed me' _I thought to myself, the light blush still on my cheeks...

* * *

I smiled brightly to myself and watched as Kimiko and Hakkai turned the corner down the hall. I had went over to the door and cracked it a bit when I heard someone stumbled, it turned out Hakkai had tripped over some towels. I knew that he liked her! I closed the door softly and looked back at the bed, Ashurri was still sleeping. I ran over to the other bed and jumped ontop of it, I sat down and looked at Ashurri silently as she slept. She said she wanted to go to the movies with Kim but maybe she would go with me scince Gojyo and Sanzo said they didn't want to go... and Hakkai went off with Kimiko so... yeah... I watched her as she rolled over onto her side and the ice pack fell off her forehead and onto the floor with a light thud. She mumbled something that I couldn't hear and her arm hanged off the bed... I looked at her wrist and saw the red bracelet... that yokai limiter... _'Oh yeah... it was broken but Sanzo fixed it... y'know.. I need to ask Sanzo what happend... Hakkai takes off his limiters an' stuff and he doesn't go crazy... but Ashurri... she did...'_ I thought silently while blinking. She was mumbling something in her sleep, she silently rolled over onto her back... I wonder what she was dreaming about... I silently stood up from the bed and walked over before sitting indian style on the floor next to the bed and watching her... My stomach growled, I looked down at my stomach... _'Mmm I'm hungry'..._

"I-I... I didn't kill her... I didn't... leave me alone" My head shot up and I looked at Ashurri, _'I-Is she having a nightmare'? _I watched her silently, she was holding onto her arm and shaking... Her breathing was once calm and easy but was now she was taking choppy breaths "L-leave me alone"! she shouted. I quickly stood up and then grabbed her shoulders, shaking her a bit trying to wake her up.. She was afraid... afraid of what... what was she afraid of? Her eyes shot open and she raised a hand like she was going to hit me, she thought I was someone else... who?

"Ash-chan, ya okay"? I asked looking at her, "Ya were talkin' in your sleep". She took a deep breath and sat up, lowering her head a bit. Her black hair hanged in her face. I sat on the bed and watched her a bit... it really freaked her out, I wonder what it was. She placed a hand on her forehead and then looked around the room silently.

"Kimiko said you fainted in the sauna" I said silently, "If ya want more sleep I'll go" I said but before I could stand back up she placed her hands ontop of my shoulders and kept me from moving. She was still shaking, her hair hanging in her face. I could see her grey eyes looking at me through the strands of her black hair. "A-Ash"... She pressed her forehead against my chest just where my heart was, her breathing was starting to slow down a bit and calm down.

"N-no... that dream... don't leave" she said.

"Ash...what dream did you have, what was it about"? I asked blinking a bit and looking at her... She was quiet for a couple of minutes and she looked like she was falling back asleep because she was quiet... "I'm not sure..." she said...

* * *

**Kim:'Kai-kun! -Glomps Hakkai-**

**Hakkai:-Smiles softly-**

**Ash:-Whispers to Lynto-Chipmunks or Polar bears, which one are they?**

**Lyn:-Looks in 'What were you in a past life' book from Urasai-Backscratchers... -Looks up at Kimiko and Hakkai as they look out the window-.**

**Kim and Hakkai:Its so nice outside. -Smiles and looks at moon-**

**Ash and Lyn:Uh?...**

**Goku:-Runs to Ashurri and hugs her from behind, knocking her to the ground-Ashurri doesn't own Saiyuki or its characters, it belongs to Kazuya Minekura. Ash, Lyn, Kim, and Kuroki (Chigiri) are real..**


	27. Some good old fun, Pure luck

**Ash:Okay its in my p.o.v and then in Lyn's p.o.v... so yeah and I think this chap is actually fun and good so yeah I hope ya all like it! Its good to have some time to relax after a bunch of yokai attacks and some mountains...**

* * *

My breathing calm and steady, my eyes looking straight down the hall and my toes wiggling a bit. I was waiting for the race to start, it was important that I beat him because if I didn't... then I would have to pay for the movies... Goku and I were going to the movies together scince Hakkai and Kimiko went off somewhere. I looked at Goku and smirked, we decided to make things a bit fun. He said that we would have to race to the movie theaters and who ever lost had to pay... and when the movie was over he said whoever won the race back to our rooms got something as well but he didn't tell me. He had probably got the idea for the race to get my mind off the dream, it was the same dream with the boy and it freaked me out a lot. He nodded to me and we looked straight ahead again down the hall. One... two... three... I bolted down the hallway with Goku running right beside me. I quickly turned and my feet slid across the floor before I turned the corner, Goku was fast probably faster than me and he was still running right beside me like it was no trouble at all. I looked down the new hall we were in and saw two old people slowly walking down the hall to their rooms, I quickly bent down and then leaped over them, they turned their heads to look at me with confused looks. I looked over my shoulder, Goku had slid on his feet a bit and then quickly spun around them before bolting after me. _'Well that didn't do much but I got a bit of a lead now, he's still hot on my tail though'. _I quickly dodged a cart that had white towels on it and kept running before I came to two halls, which one... I looked at a sign on the wall, it said Sauna and had a arrow pointing to the left hallway and Movie theater with a arrow pointing to the right. I could hear the sound of Goku's footsteps coming quickly up behind me. I turned down the right hallway and bolted down it toward the movie theaters, dang this spa has a lot of halls. I looked over my shoulder, Goku was way down the hall and a smile was on his face but then his eyes widend a bit. Hmm, what was wrong with him? It was probably because I was going to w-... I felt the solid ground I was on end and I felt my body fall forward, I looked back in front of me and saw large stairs in front of me. Great, with the speed that I was going I could pretty much put together what was going to happen, I would fall down the stairs and probably die. I had forgotten that our room was on the second floor, I quickly shot my arms up and over my head waiting for impact. I then felt something wrap around my waist and then a hand was placed on the back of my head. I opened my eyes in shock and saw red in front of me, red... it was a shirt... I slowly lifted my head up a bit and saw Goku... okay so he was falling towards the ground with me... His back made contact with the floor and he laid there for a few seconds before releasing me and we both stand up. He gave me a big grin and laughed while running down the hall toward the movie theater. I stood there shocked for a few seconds before my brain started working again, I quickly dashed after him. _'He just saved me from getting hurt and he probably hurt his back in the process but then again he wouldn't be running if he was hurt...'_ I smiled brightly to myself and he kept running and laughing... then I saw another danger zone but I couldn't exactly help him, he was laughing instead of paying attention. His bare foot stepped on a pink bar of soap and he went and slid across the floor toward a wall, he waved his arms frantically and balanced himself. I ran to the snack stand that was outside the movie theater and placed my hands on the counter, stopping myself. I saw as Goku jumped off the bar of soap swaying a bit before quickly running over.

"I beat you"! I said with a smile, ignoring the man who worked at the snack stand who had a weird look on his face. Goku placed his hands on his knee's and panted a bit before looking up at me and laughing a bit.

"Yeah we both had two spills though" he said while standing up straight a bit and giving a grin before ruffling his brown hair with his hand. I nodded and turned to the snack man, Goku and I then started to tell the man what we wanted. It then came across my mind that Goku wouldn't be paying that Sanzo would be, scince Sanzo paid for everything with his gold credit card. Gummy worms, a banana smoothie and a coconut slushie, popcorn, chocolate bars, jelly beans, and nacho's. It turned out that Goku and I both liked gummy worms, when we asked each other what flavor we liked we both said lime. I smiled and then we went off to get the tickets for the movie... it was a choice between a romantic flim or a scary film... yeah...

"Two tickets for Swamp beast, put it on a guy named Sanzo's tab. Ya can't miss him he's got droopy eyes like this" Goku said while pulling his bottom eyelids down a bit, I laughed and nodded yeah Sanzo did have droopy eyes. The ticket man nodded and gave us two orange tickets, I smiled and skipped to the large doors with Goku right behind me. I walked into the room and saw the movie getting ready to play, it was dark but I didn't see any other people in the room sitting in the seats. 'Hmmm I figured there would be more people... they must be seeing that romantic cheesy movie' I thought while shifting the food I had in my arms. I walked down to the front row and sat down in a seat and Goku sat next to me. The movie started to play, it was about a swamp monster eating teens that went camping near a big swamp. He would wait until its dark and kidnap them, taking them back to his swamp and eating them... or if they went into the water he would pull them under and drown them. I looked around for my slushie silently and I looked up at the screen, the swamp monster then popped out of no where and I fell out of the seat with a scream. It was green and slimy, covered in scales and had a scar over his left eye. Goku laughed a bit and I climbed back into the seat before laughing and watching it again... Two hours later the movie ended, the swamp monster was killed by some police when a girl reported that her boyfriend was killed... it was sad... she lost her boyfriend but fell in love with that cop... Goku and I discarded of our trash from the food and then started to run back up the stairs to the rooms. _'Hey... he still didn't tell me what the winner won' _I thought while stumbling over my own feet, he quickly ran in front of me and grabbed the doorknob with his hand.

"Ya beat me" I said while trying to catch my breath and slowing my pace down to a walk. "So what do I have to give ya now"? I asked while blinking and standing in front of him.

He gave me a big grin, _'Oh no... what does he want'?_ I thought to myself. "A kiss" he said simply while shrugging his shoulders like it was nothing.. _'A-a.. k-kiss.. my first kiss...'? _I felt a light blush creep slowly up my cheeks, he shrugged his shoulders and started to walk to his room.

"Bbbbuuuuutt ya don't have to if ya don't want to" he said, I reached out a hand and grabbed the back of his shirt gently. "Nah a deal is a deal" I said with a small smile. I leaned forward and I smiled when I saw his face turn a bit embarrassed and shocked, he didn't really expect me to kiss him. I pressed my lips against his and I felt him tense a bit before relaxing a bit. I smiled and pulled away, I laughed and ran into my room and shut the door quickly behind me...

* * *

I silently walked down the isolated hall humming to myself and stretching with a content smile on my face, I felt all relaxed and now sleepy. I stopped at the window and looked outside at the moon, it was nice out... a lot of stars and the moon was nice and bright. I fixed my shirt a bit before walking on back to my room... 'I wonder what Ash and Kim are up to, maybe Ash is still passed out'? I asked myself while humming a bit. The massage was good but I had to wait because five people were in line in front of me, well four because one wasn't even standing in the right place. The person looked like she was in the line but I knew for a fact that if you were looking at the free lotion they gave out, then you weren't reallly in line... Ssssssoooooo I sorta cut in line and the person didn't figure out until I was already in the room and said _'Well that was real nice' _in a sarcastic tone... Sorry but you weren't in line, get over it! I now felt all relaxed and my skin smelled like cherry because of the free lotion I had gotten. I closed my eyes and kept walking, hearing the soft pat of my feet when it hit the floorboards. I then felt something bumb into me, I opened my eyes and blinked before looking up to see the face of Gojyo. He smiled at me and then looked at me, I smiled back and looked at him.

"What are the chances of us meeting here"? asked Gojyo, I smiled. Well... his room was on the second floor as well... but the way he put it was like we had only met once.

"I don't know, I guess we are just lucky" I stated while leaning against the wall near the window. Gojyo walked over and did the same, scratching the side of his cheek with his index finger.

"Goku burst into the room a few seconds ago, he looked all happy but he didn't say what about. Looks like Ash and him went to the movies" Said Gojyo while looking over at me. So I guess Ashurri woke up, I thought she was going with Kimiko? Eh maybe she had something important to do...

"I see, so did you just get back to your room"? I asked him, he nodded in responce. I looked out the window again, mostly everyone that was staying here was asleep by now. I started to hum and rock back and fourth on my feet with my hands behind my back. I looked at Gojyo he didn't look tired, and I was pretty sleepy from the events of the peach cobbler, getting here, and helping kim get Ashurri up the stairs and into the room.

"I'm going to go to bed but" Gojyo leaned toward me and his lips met mine, I felt electricity running through me... it was making me melt and then at the same time send shivers up my spine. He pulled away and I could feel his warm breath against my skin on my neck, I could still taste the sweetness of his lips on mine. "Maybe with pure luck I can see you again sometime" he whispered into my ear, I felt a blush creeping up my cheeks and a small smile pulled at my lips. He took a few steps backwards and winked at me with a smirk before turning and walking back to his room. _'God damn... that man is sexy as hell'_ I thought with a smile before walking to the room... my lips tingling... I opened the door and saw Kimiko sitting on the bed talking to Ashurri, Ashurri was sitting on the floor hugging her pillow with a smile. They turned their heads and looked at me with a smile. Ashurri waved and hopped onto her bed with her pillow and laid on her stomach, kicking her feet up in the air and swinging them back and fourth. Kimiko stretched and yawned before looking at me.

"So how was the massage"? she asked.

I walked to my bed and sat down before swinging my legs onto the bed and lying down, laying my head back into the comfy pillow. "Good it was good, makes you relax and it was nice" I replied. "How was the movies Ash"? I asked her while turning my head to look at her.

"It was good, scary and good. None of that cheesy fake stuff, it actually looked real"! she said with excitement. I smiled and nodded a bit before looking back up at the ceiling... So far being with the Sanzo party was good... You had fun once in a while, got to kick some yokai butt, it was dangerous at times, but I couldn't be any happier. I made new friends and... gotten a lot of luck.

"So we have time tomorrow morning before we leave, how about we hit the hot springs"? asked Kimiko. Ashurri hopped off the bed and dropped the pillow before dancing around the room a bit, I guess that meant yes for her.

"Sure that sounds good" I said with a smile...

* * *

**Ash:O/O**

**Kim and Lyn:Aww the second little monkey is blushing!! -Smiles-**

**Ash:I'm not a monkey!! -.-**

**Kim:Yes you are Ashurri and you know it... and only you would fall down some stairs...**

**Lyn:Yes and leap over unexpecting old people... Awww! Gojyo and I are so cute!! -Blushes and smiles brightly-**

**Sanzo:Pffft...**

**Ash:Don't worry San San you will find someone very soon!**

**Sanzo:-Points gun at Ashurri- Call me San San one more time and I swear you will have a bullet in the middle of your forehead.**

**Ash:-Gulps and backs away-**

**Kim:-Laughs nervously-Aha ha... now now Sanzo its alright, cool down.**

**Hakkai:Oh dear... -Looks at Sanzo and then turns head away- Ashurri doesn't own Saiyuki or its characters, it belongs to Kazuya Minekura. Ash, Lyn, Kim, and Kuroki (Chigiri) are in fact real.**


	28. Leaving the spa, Imouto?

****

Ash:Its in my P.o.V and then Kim's. So yeah I just needed to tell ya that!

* * *

The soft rythm of the rain hitting the roof and the sound of the shower in the bathroom, I looked at the floor as steam flowed out from under the space between the door and the floor. I was waiting for Lynto to get out of the shower, I sat on the cold floor my back pressed against the wall and my head tilted up so I was looking at the ceiling. I didn't feel too happy, I felt out of place... like I had forgotten something very important... that's the feeling I had and I had been feeling it in a while... My head turned and I gazed out into the grey and steady falling rain, Sanzo would be grumpy today. We would leave soon and I was waiting for my turn to use the shower, my tooth brush tightly held in my fist. I heard the wind pick up a bit and I saw Kimiko starting to pack her things up... why... do I get the feeling like the world is passing me by? Why do I feel so out of place, what am I forgetting?! _'Something... if anyone can tell me why I feel like I am forgetting something.. please do'_ I pleaded inside my head. I lifted my head away from the wall and then banged it against it... _'So you've already forgotten'? _asked a voice inside my head. I sat silently, great I was going crazy... way to go Ashurri you just went crazy... Kimiko picked up another shirt and folded it, I watched her... she couldn't hear the voice but I could? Yeah that is a sign that I'm going crazy... I watched Kimiko, she was putting things away not noticing my lost look that was probably on my face. We would be leaving soon for the next village and would get there by nightfall... I then started to think back to when I first joined the Sanzo party... but I couldn't remember, it was as if I had always been with them... why couldn't I remember anything beyond that point? I stood up and walked out of the room, Kimiko would get me when Lynto was out of the shower. I strolled down the halls, heading toward the balcony they had for old people to sit under... I jerked the glass door open and stepped out onto the balcony, the concrete was cold against my bare feet. I walked to the railing and placed my hands on it before looking out into the endless falling rain, villagers walked down the path with umbrella's over their heads. _'Hmm... it seems that the time you have spent here washed away your memories of your real home... washed away like the rain' the voice said again_, calm and quiet.

_'What have I forgotten'? _I asked inside my head, hoping the voice would answer... wait a sec... that voice sounded framilar... It was Kanzeon Bosastu... dang it.. she was the voice.. I wasn't really going crazy! _'Your past life... before this... but this is your home now, you have made footprints in the sand and you can never go back... but.. someone will come soon. they will be like you'_ said the voice in my head again. I reached out my hand into the rain, the cool drops pounding on the palm of my hand and my arm. What was she talking about? Who will come soon? Grr why couldn't she just spit it out?!

"Ashurri? What are you doing out here, oh and Lyn is out of the shower" Said Kimiko from the doorway, I turned my head and nodded slightly before going back inside.

"Kay"! I said energetically... even if I didn't know what she ment by all of that, I figured it would show in the near futrue. I passed Lynto as she dried her hair and walked into the bathroom. Maybe I should have asked her why I was with them... and how come I went crazy when my limiter broke. I sighed and took a quick shower, I stepped out of the bathroom in a towel and with another small towel I dried my hair. Lynto and Kimiko must have went off to the hot springs... I quickly grabbed a swim suit that the spa gave us and changed into it, wrapping the towel around my shoulders I stepped out of the room and headed toward the spa... Sanzo could wait for a while, he was probably still asleep. I walked into the hotsprings and saw Lynto and Kimiko sitting on the edge of the warm springs... a few kids were in a different springs, splashing around and swiming. I smiled a bit and dropped the towel before jumping into the springs and sinking down to the bottom, I looked up at the water's surface and swam back up. My head popped out of the water, my soaking wet hair hanging in my face. I looked at Lynto and Kimiko and started laughing, I had splashed them... didn't look to happy but still.

"So this was fun staying here wasn't it"? asked Kimiko with a smile before wiping her cheek with a towel. I nodded and stood up, I turned around before snatching the towel. I heard Kimiko and Lynto gasp... I blinked and turned back around.

"What"? I asked, confused at their reaction. All I did was turn around.

Lynto and Kimiko looked at each other and then pointed to their backs, "Ash you have a huge scar on your back, its a slash" said Lynto. I reached my hand down and then felt the scar, I did... when did I get that?

"Huh, I don't remember that" I said a bit puzzled while I turned around again.

"Well its hard to see actually, I had to squint before I could see it" Kimiko stated as I turned back around again... I wonder... I wonder where I got it I don't remember getting it... I shrugged my shoulders and sat down in the water, I sinked lower into the water and blew a bit of bubbles. The boy with brown hair flashed in my head, this time he was covered head to toe in blood and a knife in his hand. My eyes opened a bit more... who was that kid?...

* * *

We were back on the road again, I silently kept my foot on the pedal and both hands on the wheel. I glanced at Lynto with the corner of my eye, she was sitting silently in the passanger seat with her chin resting on the palm of her hand. I then looked beside us and Kenryuu, the guys were in Hakruyuu and keeping up with us. Goku and Gojyo were sitting in the back seats now all quiet because Sanzo had shot a few bullets at them, Sanzo was now asleep and of course Hakkai was driving. We had made it out of the village, its been four hours scince we left and the scenery had changed from a mucky rainy day to a blistering sunny ride through the desert. In the front view mirror I looked back at Ashurri, her arms were folded across her chest and she was lying down in the back seat. She was asleep, she had been very quiet today... Is something wrong with her? I kept my eyes on the road, Lynto moved to get more comfy in her seat and looked back at Ashurri. Maybe it was bothering her too? Ashurri wasn't usually quiet, she was happy and loud. Today though she seemed unattached... aloof... depressed...

"Hey Kim, have you noticed about Ashurri today"? Lynto asked while turning around back in her seat and looking at me, I nodded silently.

"Yes she is awfully quiet today and isn't that hyper". I listened to the low rumble that came from Kenryuu and the soft snoring of Ashurri. Goku seemed to be listening to the coversation, he was leaning a bit over the side of Hakuryuu pretending to be asleep... if he frowned and mumbled something about the coversation of course I could tell he was listening. Then suddenly the sound of Hakuryuu screeching brakes made me jump and I stepped on the brakes as well. Lynto went forward a bit but was stopped by the seatbelt, Ashurri fell out the seat and onto the floor. I looked at the guys, Goku and Gojyo had fallen onto the floor of the jeep and Sanzo had stopped himself from hitting his head against the dashboard. Why did they stop, it scared the crap out of me. I looked straight ahead and saw someone in the distance... _'Who is that'? _I thought with caution. The person was walking toward us, a katana in his hand. He wore black pants with a black long trench coat jacket. The jacket opening was closed and the collar covered his mouth and a bit of his nose. From what I could see he was a yokai... he had a red mark across his nose, sharp claws, fangs protruding from his mouth, pointy long ears. His skin was tan and his eyes dead looking... his eyes grey mixed with blue they looked like Ashurri's eyes a bit, his hair was brown and reached down to his chin. He was young too, the age of twenty... Ashurri slowly got up from the floor of the jeep and rubbed her head with her eyes shut tightly. I looked at her and then the guy, why did they look alike?

The guy stopped once he was a few feet in front of us, he chuckled darkly and looked at Ashurri. Ashurri blinked a bit and looked at him, it was obvious she didn't know who he was but he seemed to know her, "Its been a long time... I haven't seen you scince you escaped from the cell and the matches..." he said to Ashurri. Ashurri reached up and scratched her head. "Don't tell me you've forgotten... Imouto-chan"? Lyn and I turned our head and looked at Ashurri, so did the others.

"Imouto-chan, what the heck I don't have a brother" said Ashurri, scratching her cheek a bit with her index finger. I looked back at the guy, what the heck is going on?

"Oh its true Imouto-chan your the very one I hate with every being in my body... its so disappointing that you don't remember me" He continued on. "Maybe this will help you remember"? I watched him, his eyes flashed silver and then they turned back to normal color... I slowly turned my head and looked at Ashurri. She sat frozen in her seat, her eyes wide and mouth open a bit... _'What's wrong with her'? _Did he do something?!

"A-Ash"? asked Lynto silently. I could hear Gojyo and Goku whispering.

"Who is that guy"?

"I dunno, he's creepy lookin'"...

The guy started to take a few more steps toward the jeep, Ashurri then fell over onto her side. Her eyes still open, she wasn't moving.. "Ash? Hey Ash"?!...

* * *

**Ash:Yeah no funny funny in this chap... (Here is a inside joke though)**

**Sanzo:Hakkai... get me some coffee...**

**Hakkai:AHHA! -Attacks Sanzo-**

**Gojyo:-Bursts out laughing-**

**Sanzo:-Throws Fan at Gojyo shuriken style and hits him in the head-**

**Goku:-Falls to knee's- SANZO FEED ME!!**

**Sanzo:-Rubs temples-Stuck with two idiots and their mommy...**

**Ash, Kim, and Lyn:-Bursts out laughing- Oh. My. Gosh!!**

**Ash:I do not own Saiyuki or its characters, they belong to Kazuya Minekura. Kim, Lyn, and I are real. Thanks for readin'! I will be away for a week so there won't be any updates but maybe I can take my laptop! **


	29. Seijin? The creepy inn

**Ash:Its in Lyn's p.o.v and then its in mine, just to let you know! Enjoy. **

* * *

I watched this guy, standing their having fun with watching Ashurri be unresponsive... she wasn't moving not at all, wasn't saying a word. Goku had hopped out of Hakuryuu and dashed over to the side of Kenryuu. The others had stepped out of Hakuryuu with their weapons or fists raised, what is up with this guy.. what did he do to Ash? I rubbed my eyes a bit because when I blinked he was gone. I heard a dark chuckle come from behind me and my head quickly turned. The guy was sitting crouched down in the seat next to Ashurri, watching her. He was seriously freaking me out! Goku raised a arm and swung his fist toward the mysterious man but just as fast as he had disappeared he leaned back a bit dodging the punch. This yokai wasn't a normal one, he was sharp and he seemed to know just what we were going to do before we did them. The hot scorching sun shined above us as if taunting us, the howling dry wind blew without any intention to stop. I heard Ashurri take a sharp intake of breath, what was wrong with her? Kimiko climbed into the back seat and punched the guy square in the jaw making him fly back out of Kenryuu and into the sand. He quickly stood up and rubbed his jaw with one hand, a eeire look gleamed in his eyes.. The guy laughed with amusment as Kimiko shook Ashurri trying to snap her out of the daze she was in, it did nothing... Ashurri's eyes went back to normal but fear stayed in them, her breathing became irregular and she was starting to hyperventilate.

"Crap, Ash" I muttered while placing her head in my lap, this guy was sick... Kimiko quickly placed a hand over Ashurri's mouth while she was hyperventilate and I watched. A low growl made me turn my head, twenty yokai stood behing this guy... In a flash they started to run toward Kenryuu and at the same time the guys dashed away from Hakuryuu and started to kill yokai that tried to reach us.

_'Dang this isn't a good place to be...' _Kimiko kept her hand over Ashurri's mouth, "She'll come down if you breath in the same air your breathing out, Ash be calm and breath slowly" Kimiko stated, it was obvious she knew what she was doing. Ashurri started to calm down and it looked like she was coming out of the daze, as if on cue the guy took a step forward.

"Do you remember Imouto-chan... you killed mother, she was weak once you were born... and then **my **father ignored me and took care of you"! yelled the guy, his grey eyes flashing dangerously. Kimiko glared at the man while slowly removing her hand.

"W-what do you mean y-your father, and who was that man... the one I saw.. in that cell"? Ashurri asked fright in her voice was clearly visible.

The man chuckled darkly, "That man in the cell was your true father... his name is Fushida... the one who protected you up until he died in a fire was my father... " Ashurri sat there confused and afraid, heck I would be afraid of this guy too... "Your a yokai like me, like your mother and just like your real father... your real father was abusive so your mother left for your protection, but you see your mother was my mom too... she gave birth to me first... then she slipped up and went with your father when she was drunk, feh how pathetic she was" he stated.

The man shrugged and watched as the guys fought the yokai, "My father forgived your mother... accepted you as his own after mom gave birth to you... she was very weak after your birth and one day, he fragile body couldn't take it and she died... you killed her Imouto-chan".

"Hey stop it, just because she died doesn't mean it was Ashurri's fault"! yelled Kimiko in rage.

"Oh but it was... everything in my life was her fault... and my father was too stupid to notice that... so I burned the house to the ground" A smirk played on his lips. "Ashurri was too young... to fully remember it all so I took her to her real father... Fushida saw Ashurri as a tool isn't that right Ashurri"? he asked, looking at Ashurri from the corner of his eye.

Ashurri sat there silent, "He put you in matches to kill... to hunt down people like a attack dog... it was either killed or be killed, you learned that Ashurri" he smirked even more. "You remember it all now don't you... I set those memories free, the memories that were blocked up in your mind". Goku ran at this guy his nyoi-boi raised and ready to bash his head in. "Oh and Ashurri... my name is Seijin" with that he disappeared in a instant flash. Goku stopped in his tracks and the last yokai hit the desert floor dead. I turned my head and looked at Ashurri, she didn't look afraid any more but I saw a gleam of anger in her eyes, I couldn't blame her... some random guy who she just found out as her brother had just blamed her for so many things.

"Ash... are you okay"? asked Kimiko. Ashurri blinked a bit and turned her head to look at Kimiko.

"I'm hungry" she stated, I smiled a bit and shook my head before climbing back into the passanger seat. Deep down inside I knew she wasn't alright, but she would get over it soon... that guy probably wouldn't come back but we could only hope...

* * *

We were now at another village, there was only one in and for some reason it was empty... no people staying at the inn... The thing with Seijin had freaked me out, I had saw everything in my head so fast that it was a bit overwhelming... I was better now though, I wouldn't have to keep asking questions... I saw Fushida in my mind... he was scary, just as scary as Seijin... green eerie malicious eyes and blonde hair... I was givin false information... I was givin the impression that the man had killed them... but her mother... had died when I was born and Seijin had killed the only man I knew as a father... Fushida was my real father and I didn't like that fact, not one bit. That was all in the past now, if I didn't think about it then I wouldn't be upset. I quickly moving room to room with Goku, exploring the inn. Every flat surface was covered with dust, cobwebs hanged almost in every corner, the windows were cracked a bit and decoration was scarce. The outside wasn't good either, the wood looked very old and the door squeaked when you opened it... well it was better then camping out I guess and it was very scary and I liked scary movies and things like this. Lynto wasn't a big fan of the major scare factor, she was clinging to Gojyo's arm and staying closed to him. Goku and I quickly ran up the stairs, the steps on the stairs creaking loudly as we went. Hakkai was checking into the inn, there was plently of rooms of course scince no one was staying except us.

"Oi! Don't go running around every where"! yelled Sanzo after us, I laughed and shrugged and kept running with Goku trailing behind me.

I stopped when I came to a door that was left wide open, the room gave me chills running down my spine. Goku ran right into the back of me, knocking us both to the floor with a loud thud, the others could probably hear us from downstairs. I groaned and rubbed the back of my head while Goku got off of me. I was helped to my feet by Goku and I slowly took a step into the room, it was weird I had the feeling that someone was watching me.. Goku walked into the room with me and went to go look at a picture on the wall. Every step I took the floorboards would creak, I exhaled and my breath was steam. _'This room is freezing'!_ I thought while rubbing my arms trying to keep warm. I walked over to a chair and closed my eyes before sitting down. The chill quickly traveled up my spine once again and my eyes shot open... the chair seemed higher than it was when I sat in it.

"Wh-wha.." I looked at Goku he was still looking at the picture, wiping the dust off of it. I looked over the side of the chair and saw it a few feet of the ground. _'WHAT THE HECK THE CHAIR!! I-ITS ITS FLOATIN'!' _I gasped and then leaped out of the chair, knocking Goku to the ground and a big hand print was left on the picture where he was still getting the dust off. He fell to the floor and I fell ontop of him, I pointed at the chair as it hit the floor gently without making any noise. I couldn't believe it... the chair had floated and was now back to normal and standing on its legs.

"What was that for"? asked Goku while rubbing his head from where it made contact with the floor.

"Th-the chair.. i-it was floatin' and woosh and stuff"! I exclaimed while looking at Goku, he wasn't buying it... "It was"! I said loudly waving my arms toward the chairs direction.

"Sssssurrrreee Ash and I'm a stuffed badger that talks" said Goku as he stood up and brushed himself off... I looked at the chair... could I have just imagined it? I heard Kimiko and Lynto call our names. Goku took my hand and helped me up, then we rushed back down the stairs again. I looked back up at the stairs, the door slowly closed with a creak. _'Creepy as hell'... _I turned my attention back to the man who owned the inn, he was giving a small tour of some sort. I quietly followed behind the group as he led us all into the a small sitting room, I silently heard a squeak from a floor board behind me. I turned but no one was there... no one...

"Ash you okay"? Kimiko turned to look at me. I only nodded while looking around... I slowly turned back around and followed the others, maybe I was just hearing things...

* * *

**Lyn:Great... a creepy inn... I hate this..**

**Kim:Its not that bad Lyn, its not like saw...**

**Ash:-Sneaks up behind Lynto and whispers in 'Saw' voice-Lyn... I want to play a game..**

**Lyn:-Jumps- SOOO NOT FUNNY ASH!!**

Dan:-Kicks door down-LLLLLEERRROOOYYYY JJJJJAAANNNKKKIIINNNNSS!!

**Ash, Kim, and Lyn:-Jumps-DAN!! -.-**

**Gojyo and Goku:Random...**

**Hakkai:-blinks and nods- Very..**

**Sanzo:Who is this guy any way? -Narrows eyes-**

**Lyn:Its Dan Sanzo... and so not funny Dan... Also Ashurri doesn't own Saiyuki or its characters, they belong to Kazuya Minekura. **


	30. Spooky night, what is up with this inn?

**Ash:Okay just so ya know! Its in my p.o.v, then Lyn's, then Sanzo's, then Kim's.. just so ya know and don't get confused. Enjoy!**

* * *

The man who owned the inn had finished showing us around and he was currently working on a feast for us scince we had been his first people to stay at the place... he hadn't had many people stay, the last people to stay was two years ago. Heck the place was cool except Goku thought I was a bit nutty for seeing a chair float and he still thought I was joking, so I didn't dare tell the others about it. The old man who owned the inn's name was Kirishami, he was a creepy old dude but the tone of his voice gave me the impression that he wouldn't hurt a fly. A nice calm soothing voice... he has grey hair that was pulled back in a low pony tail and his eyes were a ice blue color that seemed to give you goosebumbs. He wore a old fashion suit that was a bit dirty and his skin was a abnormal pale color. The inn was large, and it had a rough history behind it as well. The inn used to be his daughters house who she lived with her family including him. She had passed away suddenly after she got married and her husband had commited suicide, the old man had looked after the house with his great daughter who died at the age of four. The little girl's name was Naomi and she was pretty for a four year old, had dirty blonde hair and icy blue eyes... The man said he had converted the house into a inn scince he didn't need so much space. We all got seperate rooms, they were large and we could probably fit Hakuryuu and Kenryuu in the rooms but... yeah we don't want to do what happend last time! I was sitting in my room brushing my hair and waiting for the old man to come up and tell us the food was ready, it was boring I liked having Kim and Lyn in the same room but I think they were asleep or something. Thunder boomed above and cold rain hit the roof.. Sanzo wouldn't be too happy, he hated the rain and got really moody. _'I wonder what happend... when that chair_'? The chair floating in the air flashed in my mind and I sat down the brush. This inn gave me a weird vibe, like someone was watching me and when I got that feeling I turned to see no one... I slowly walked over to the door, the sound of my bare feet softly moving across the floor filled the quiet room. I cracked the door a bit and peered out into the pitch black hallway, the pictures on the wall sitting there... they were creeping me out a bit but they are just pictures. I stepped out into the hall and looked around, the lights were all out and the only light I got was when the lightning flashed outside. I heard a creak from the floorboards and I slowly turned my head a bit, my eyes grew wide at what I saw... _'I-is that... no it can't be... holy freedom fries... is it'? _I saw Goku on the end of the hallway, slowly walking up the stairs... nothing to be afraid of right? Wrong... he was different... He was pure white head to toe, his hair, skin, and clothing a ghostly white... He sneezed and then reached his hand up and ruffled his hair a bit, white dust came from his hair and floated in the air. He looked at me and gave a smile, his gold eyes were the only thing that was the same about him! He then walked toward me and I took a step back, his footprints were a visible white powder on the floor and when he moved more white dust trailed behind him in the air. _'G-goku is...'_ I backed up more and he kept walking toward me with a smile on his face. _'A ghost, I gotta tell the others'! _I quickly spun around on my right foot and faced the other direction before running down the hall.

"Ashurri wait up"! called Goku after me, I could hear him run right behind me. I kept running, _'He's going to eat my soul'_! I took a deep breath and let out a scream while running down the hall, the ghost chasing right after me and asking me to stop. Not a chance...

* * *

I quickly sat up and stood up from the bed as I heard Ashurri scream down the hall, it was loud and then it grew very faint. I jerked the door open and stuck my head out of the doorway and looked right then left, I saw Gojyo doing the same. I looked down at the wooden floor and saw snowy white dusty footprints going down the hall... what the heck is going on? I stepped out into the hall and walked over to Gojyo, staring at the white footprints. Gojyo bent down and wiped some of the white dust onto his hand and smelled it, he sneezed and then wiped it onto his pants. The hallway was dark, why was Ashurri running down the hall? Eww what was that white stuff? I did the same and picked up a bit of white dust on my index finger and sniffed it, my nose twitched... _'Flour.. what the heck is up with the flour'? _I looked at Gojyo and we both sighed, better go find her... and find out why she was screaming. My eyes darted back and fourth as I walked down the dark hall with Gojyo strolling down the hall next to me... _'Its so creepy' _I thought as I inched over toward Gojyo, my arm bumbing into his. Slowly I linked my arm with his and walked close next to him, this place was just... yeah..

"This place... so creepy" I whispered. "I hate the dark halls".

Gojyo looked at me and closed his eyes, smiling a bit. "Yeah well..." He looked at me and flashed a smile, "You always have me to keep ya safe". I smiled and nodded, looking straight ahead. Gojyo probably wasn't afraid of any thing, I mean what can be scarier than a yokai? Nothing, right? A low creak from behind made me shiver a bit but I just kept walking with Gojyo, not taking a glance behind me... yeah I wasn't going to do that. I wonder what was taking that old guy... I was hungry we didn't exactly stop for food and I bet Goku went down to the kitchen to sneak some food. Wait... he must have did that and... fell in some flour of course! That still doesn't explain why Ashurri was screaming though... The floorboard behind us creaked again. I stopped in my tracks and so did Gojyo, we looked at each other and then slowly turned our heads to look over our shoulders. My eyes grew wide... a picture, a chair, and a lamp... was floating in mid air... no strings attached like puppets, no tricks... nothing...

Gojyo and I looked at each other, both of us with freaked out faces.Yeah its freaking creepy when furniture is floating in mid air and following you! "HOLY SHIT"!! We both dashed down the hallway quickly, the furniture zooming after us...

* * *

I growled to myself and walked down the hall, the old man had told me that dinner was ready and of course no one was in their rooms... So I would have to find the idiots... My eyebrow twitched a bit and I kept walking, the sound of the rain echoing through the hall. Thunder boomed loudly and another twitch came from my eyebrow. Where were they?! I muttered some curse words under my breath and kept walking, from the corner of my eye I saw something unusual... the pictures eyes followed me. I sighed in annoyance and kept walking, didn't matter to me. The eyes were staring at my back and I kept walking, the idiots had to be found before they broke something.

"Genjyo Sanzo... your friends will suffer in this place, leave if you value your lifes" said a voice, I shrugged and kept on walking down the hall.

"You know what I don't care and shut the hell up" I stated before turning down another hall.

* * *

I sighed and walked down the hallway with Hakkai, the others were no where to be found upstairs in their rooms so we were checking downstairs. We had looked in the kitchen... the food was on the dinning room table but the old man had disappeared, it was like he was gone without a trace. I hummed a song and then checked in the sitting room, nothing it was just like when i first saw it. Furniture old and it smelled old, every flat surface covered in thick dust, cobwebs, the room was cold and you could see your breath when you exhaled. I sighed and walked out to the front door and looked at Hakkai, shaking my head no. He sighed and nodded, turning to go look somewhere else when... the lights suddenly cut off making the entire inn pitch black. I could hear the windows lock and so did the door... did they just lock on their own because I certainly did not see anyone in the room. I could hear someone whisper and I looked around the room slowly, my eyes trying to see through the dark. _'Must have gone out because of the storm... but that doesn't explain the locks' _I silently heard a few murmurs and I turned my head, Hakkai did the same... A woman stood on the end of the hallway. She looked old, her skin had wrinkles and the dress was old as well. Her eyes were a ice blue which was strange, they were like the old man's eyes. She wore a old maroon colored dress and she had long grey hair that hanged a bit in her face, her shoulders shook a bit like she was laughing or crying. Her head was bowed, her face facing the ground as her shoulders moved up and down. A horrid sick laugh came from her and she looked up a bit, her right eye looking at us both. She slowly rose her arm and pointed at us, laughing her sick laugh more..

"Cho Hakkai, Mayumi Kimiko... you two will die in this house" Her head shot up more and she laughed louder, her image slowly fading and then disappearing.

I slowly looked at Hakkai and he looked at me, "Oh dear" we said in unison.

"It looks like this isn't a regular old inn" I stated.

Hakkai nodded silently, "Your right but... we can't be seeing things could we"?

"I don't know, I mean you saw it and I saw it... so is it real or fake"?...

* * *

**Ash:G-ghost.**

**Lyn:Floating lamps...**

**Kim:Creepy old lady...**

**Kim, Ash, and Lyn:Scary...**

**Hakkai, Gojyo, and Goku:Never staying at this inn ever again...**

**Sanzo:Tch... who cares... -Reads newspaper silently-**

**Ash:If you see this in beware...**

**Kim:Ashurri doesn't own Saiyuki or its characters, they belong to Kazuya Minekura. Ash, Lyn, and I are real. Enjoy!! **


	31. The thing we fear, peace in the inn

The sound of my footsteps quickly hitting the stairs as I rushed down them and my breath as I breathed heavy was the only thing I could hear. The rain was beating down on the poor roof... but the roof was stable at least. My feet touched the glossy floor and I slid a bit before running toward the living room. I glanced over my shoulder and didn't see Ghost Goku as I called him now... I stopped and then placed my hands on my knee's and panted, trying to catch my breath. My heart was racing inside my chest, I felt like my heart was going to explode. A flash of lightning made the room light up, it was so quiet... it didn't last for long. I could hear footsteps rushing toward me, before I could turn around I was knocked to the floor. I groaned at the heavy weight ontop of me and laid on the floor not knowing what had hit me or what was ontop of me... it felt like a bookcase but I didn't see any books... I then suddenly felt the weight be lifted off of me and I stood up again, stretching a bit. I saw Kimiko, Lynto, Gojyo, and Hakkai... they were running from something, did they see Ghost Goku too? I saw Sanzo calmly walk down the steps, a cigarette in his mouth. He rose a eyebrow at us and shook his head, grumbling to himself... I felt a tap on my shoulder and I spun around to see Goku, I held in a scream because he was different now... He wasn't dusty white anymore... he was panting and rubbing his eyes... What the heck is going on?! I heard a creak from the steps outside and we all turned our heads toward the door. Thunder boomed louder... and the room stayed pitch black dark, creepy feeling going up your spine with goosebumbs still on your skin... The door then opened with a creak and a shadow stood in the door, two other shadows slowly making their way up the stairs while the other shadow stood int he doorway. _'Who is...' _The lights flickered before turning on and a man stood in the doorway... Instantly the guys eyes widend... The girls and I did as well scince the guy looked scary as crap with thunder and lightning in the backround. He had pale skin and shocking deep blue eyes, his attire was a bit strange, the colors of his attire white and blue with a golden talisman around his neck. He was tall and looked the age of twenty or twenty three... his silver hair was slicked back and he wore a blue hat on his head. _'Who the heck is that.. wait he looks like'... _The other two shadows appeared in the doorway... Kim, Lyn, and I knew those two as Kuroki and Gato... Why are they here and who is that guy? I watched as the guys quickly ran out of the room and the man in the doorway stood confused... He looked so much like..

"OH MY GOSH YOU LOOK LIKE A FAIRY"!! Lyn, Kim and I pointed our fingers at the man, we had thought the same thing... and he did! His little hat and stuff it was like he could float through the room and go _'La laa!' _He walked through the threshold with Gato and Kuroki following, they all were soaking wet from the rain.

The 'fairy' man looked at us and then back up the stairs where the guys had disappeared, they peered around the corner to see if the guy was still there and then they disappeared again. Kuroki waved to us and we waved back, I slowly went over to stand next to Gato to watch what was happening. "You can't ignore me if you saw me"! called the man up the stairs, truly sounding hurt.

"Um Kuroki, Gato... who is the fairy"? asked Lynto while pointing to the guy, the guy looked confused...

"Oh pardon me for being rude" The man took off his hat and flashed us all a smile, "My name is Hazel Grosse... Kuroki and Gato told me about you three but they never mentioned you being with Mr.Sanzo" said the man kindly. I blinked... _'Pardon... he even speaks like a fairy'! _

Kuroki simply laughed softly and took a step forward, "We didn't exactly know either Hazel-san". Hazel nodded a bit, understanding..

"Um well Hello Hazel, I'm Kimiko" Said Kim with a small smile... yeah after our outburst about him being a fairy... that would make me feel bad too...

"Hey f- I mean Hazel, I'm Lynto" said Lynto while glancing up the stairs.

"Hi I'm Ashurri"! I said with a bright smile, we had to make him feel welcome didn't we? Hazel looked around the room and started to walk around, being aware of the surroundings...

"I was told this inn was possessed... and by a yokai at that" said Hazel to himself... _'Yokai'? _The guys slowly made their ways down the stairs, seeing how they couldn't get away from being caught scince they were seen. The guys seemed to know Hazel and Hazel knew them pretty well too, they didn't give introductions but a simple hi...

"Possessed, well that does explain the weird things happening here" said Hakkai lightly laughing a bit and scratching the back of his head.

Lyn folded her arms across her chest, "Well why didn't the old man tell us, I don't like getting chased in a creepy inn like this"!

Sanzo shrugged his shoulders a bit and took the cigarette away from his mouth, blowing out a bit of thick smoke. He slowly glanced around the room... "The innkeeper is probably being controlled by the yokai... that would explain him not telling us". I nodded a bit but then pointed at Goku.

"But Goku was a ghost and stuff... and now he is fine"! I know what I saw. Goku looked at me and Lynto closed her eyes and sighed. "That's because Goku must have fallen in flour looking for food, isn't that right Goku"? asked Lynto. Goku nodded and I pouted a bit, hiding behind Gato because I was embarrassed...

Gato stayed silent and stood next to Kuroki. We all explained at what we saw... scince Goku wasn't a ghost I didn't see anything other than the floating chair. Gojyo and Lynto got chased by floating things,Hakkai and Kim saw a creepy old woman but she was a illusion, Sanzo saw photo's eyes following him and they spoke to him... We all then decided to put a exorcism on the inn... Hazel and Sanzo were the only ones who could do that, Hazel said he would do it... We all slowly walked away from Hazel and stood near the wall. Hazel took the talisman and held it with his index and middle finger, he bowed his head and quickly started to chant something in a whisper... I couldn't hear what he was saying but soon the inn started to shake with a rough force... Lynto clung to Gojyo's arm and buried her face into the sleeve of his jacket.. Kim stood close to Hakkai watching silently and waiting... I was standing behind Goku, peeking over his shoulder and watching silently. Gato, Kuroki, and Sanzo stood next to each other watching... just standing still. A horrible dark laugh filled the room and out from the ceiling a black silhouette with red glowing eyes flew at Hazel.

Kuroki swiftly pulled out her gun and fired, the bullet hit the yokai in the forehead and it slowly disappeared. Hazel lifted up his head and smiled a bit. The inn suddenly stopped shaking... the creepy bone chilling feeling was replaced with warmth and lightness... _'Woa dude' _The innkeeper stumbled into the room and fell to the floor... He was alright now... the yokai no longer controlled him... I didn't know how long he was being controlled but it must have been for a year or so...

"Well I guess everything is better now" said Kuroki with a smile as she put her gun away. Lynto sighed in relief and peeked out, I smiled and then I heard Goku's stomach grumble loudly.

"I'm starving"!...

**Ash:THE FAIRY!!**

Lyn:IS HERE!!

**Kim:NOOOOO!! **

**Gojyo:-Mumbles-I wish Hazel was gone...**

**Goku:-Nods-**

**Hakkai:Aha... -Laughs nervously- Now now... -Thinks:I wouldn't mind him leaving either... but..-**

**Sanzo:-Sighs in annoyance-**

**Kuroki:-Whispers to Gato-A strange bunch, huh?**

**Gato:...-Nods silently-**

**Hazel:-Smiles having no idea what the others are saying about him- Ashurri doesn't own Saiyuki or its characters, it belongs to Kazuya Minekura... -Blinks and points to self- I'm a fairy?**

**Ash:Yes... Hazel you are the wonderful fairy of candy mountain! **

**Hazel:-Blinks with confusion- Candy mountain? What's that?**

**Ash:Um... just nevermind... forget it..**


	32. Washed away like the rain, Enter Amber

**Ash:Finally here it comes you've all been waiting for it!! The newest member of the Female Sanzo group! Enjoy!**

* * *

I couldn't help but snicker at seeing the guys faces as they stood in their... well should I say **our** rooms. Well I'll just go right to the point... Hazel's group needed a place to stay and scince Hazel told the villagers that the yokai was gone, some people needing a place to stay came to the inn. Meaning that Kimiko, Lynto, and I had to share a room with the guys... Oh its fine with us but it was still raining and Sanzo wasn't too happy... I was sitting on the bed looking at my locket while Gojyo and Goku decided to have a staring contest to see who would win... Lynto, Kimiko, and Hakkai were watching... and Sanzo was sleeping so we thought it would be best to leave him alone or get our brains blown out of our skulls by some bullets... I was glad the inn wasn't too creepy anymore, I knew Lyn was happy about it as well... she did a little dance coming up the stairs.. I smiled at the small pictures in my locket and then I turned my attention away from it to look at the cold rain as it hit the window outside... Kanzeon Bosastu, she said that someone would come soon... someone like me? What does that mean, she could have given me a hint or a clue to show me what she meant... '_Dang it... will you just tell me the person's name or something'?!_ I screamed in my head, I didn't like to wait for something that I didn't know what it was or who it was... I waited a few good decent seconds and no creepy calm voice in my head, nope she was going to keep her mouth shut... Great this is perfect. I averted my eyes from the rain and looked at Goku and Gojyo, their eyes transfixed on each other's faces not blinking or moving a inch.. I sighed and stood up, muttering I would be outside for a bit and walked out the door. I could hear people staying at the inn inside their rooms, having coversations or just sleeping and the sound of their snoring... _'Washed away like the rain, huh'?_ I would try and put it all together, it was raining right now... maybe she had hints in her words but I just didn't see them then... I made my way downstairs and then out of the inn, I stopped in my tracks and stood under the roof so I wouldn't get drenched by the rain. With dismay I stared out into the night, the dark and rain blended together making it hard to see. You could see faint glows from lights in houses but that was about it... When will this person come, its not like she gave me exact date... I jumped back a bit and fell on my butt when a flash of lightning shot out from the clouds and struck the ground a few feet away... I stood back up and went to turn back to the inn but something in the rain and on the ground caught my eye, it was a shadowy figure laying on the ground where the lightning hit. _'Oh crap! Don't tell me someone got hit by it'!_ I dashed out from under the roof and into the storm, slipping a bit as I made my way toward the motionless figure. The wind howled without remorse and the rain kept falling to the ground, almost like a monsoon it was out here... I was almost to the figure when a image flashed in my mind, a girl she looked my age... she had bright blue eyes, and choppy medium length red hair... _'Amber Shigeko'_ that name, it quickly came into my mind... was this.. no.. it couldn't be... I dropped to my knee's and looked at the person, it was a girl.. I couldn't see her face. She was lying on her side, her back facing me. She wore a outfit... the top brown and white with a small brown cape like jacket that covered her shoulders, a red flowing skirt and some brown boots with white fur at the top... she was unconscious... I grabbed her wrist and felt for a pulse, she was freezing cold from the rain... her pulse was steady and normal, to be hit by lightning wouldn't that stop your pulse? I reached out and grabed her shoulder then gently rolled her onto her back, my eyes grew wide... her eyes were closed and it appeared that she was sleeping, her choppy medium length red hair clung to her face from the rain... she had a backpack and katana tightly clutched in her hand.. _'This is... Amber... I know her! I remember now, we met one day at the park... and before I was tooken.. tooken where... my grandmother... I remember now... I remember... my mother I was tooken away from my mother and I didn't get to say goodbye... to her or Amber... but... she's here...' _I quickly pulled her to her feet and wrapped her arm around my neck, gazing through the darkness and rain I started to walk back to the inn... _'Is this.. what Kanzeon Bosastu means... is Amber, the person who was coming'? _Well.. she could have also sent someone to help me get Amber up the dang stairs! I looked at the door and reached out my free arm trying not to drop Amber, I turned the knob and walked inside. The others turned their heads to look at me, yeah it was a pretty strange sight to see huh? Me covered in mud and rain, carrying a unknown person also muddy and wet from the rain.

"Ash, what happend"? asked Kimiko as she stood up and walked over, she tilted her head and then looked at Amber. Kimiko went and waved Lynto over and they both helped Amber into a bed. Hakkai quickly stood up and walked out of the room, probably to ask for some towels and extra blankets..

"Who is this"? asked Goku hopping up from his seat and looking at Amber and then me, well looks like Gojyo won the staring contest but... that doesn't matter right now..

"I found her outside in the rain, I know her... her name is Amber Shigeko". Amber was different now, wasn't eighteen anymore she now was the age of twenty two.. she would have a cold when she woke up because of the rain, but that was just a maybe.. Sanzo looked up from his paper and then stared at Amber silently.

He was silent for a minute...why was he silent by now he would have sai-... "Why is she here"? he asked... a bit of coldness in his voice, well never mind...

I blew a bit of hair out of my face and then took a towel from Hakkai as he came back into the room with a few towels and blankets, I started to dry Amber's hair silently... "Someone answer me dammit"! said Sanzo, greatly annoyed...

"I couldn't leave her out in the rain... think a bit Sanzo your not that cold and aloof to just leave someone out in the freezing rain, just because your a grumpy old bald monk doesn't mean you have to be that heartless" I stated while closing my eyes. He apparently didn't like that 'Grumpy old bald monk' statement, scince I felt his paper fan go crashing down onto my head. I opened my eyes and rubbed my head a bit mumbling a 'ow'...

"Now now Sanzo, Ashurri is right for the most of it... she couldn't exactly leave her in the rain" said Kimiko while placing a blanket on Amber, trying to ease her shaking.

"That's right, this Amber is Ashurri's friend apparently" Hakkai nodded in agreement.. "Gojyo go tell the inkeeper that we need a extra bed.."

Gojyo nodded and quickly walked out the door, "I'm on it"...

After I dried Amber's hair I took a towel and started to get the mud off her arms and legs, Kimiko sighed and took another towel then started to dry my hair. "You both will probably get colds, you know... and we may have to stay another day" she stated. Sanzo just stood silently near the window, fan still in hand and watching Amber silently... 'Maybe... Sanzo would probably say no bu-' I looked over at Sanzo and his gaze went away from Amber and I gave him a sad pouting look.. His eyebrow twitched a bit, and my sad look increased more each minute.

He sighed deep, and closed his eyes before lighting a cigarette. "Fine fine... but this is the last person"! he said. I smiled brightly at him and then looked at Amber, now I am truly glad that Kanzeon Bosastu sent Amber here... I regained the memories I had lost and also my friend, I was a bit sad.. I would never see my granmother or my mother ever again... but it felt like I was more happier here, and mother would do good without me... I would stay with my new friends...

"Thank you Sanzo"! I said with another smile...

"Tch.. whatever" Another drag of his cigarette and the sound of a exhale filled the room...

* * *

**Ash:-Hugs Amber- Your in the story now, yayz!! -Happy dances-**

**Amb:YAY!! -Happy Dances-**

**Kim and Lyn:-Happy Dances-**

**Sanzo:-Eyebrow twitches and stares at happy dances with annoyance-**

**Hakkai:-Laughs lightly-They sure are happy..**

**Kim:Of course! We have our random friend and the last member of the group!**

**Ash:I'm not alone in the backseat anymore! **

**Lyn:Still sucks that the fairy made us go into one room though...**

**Gojyo:Yeah but before we know it we will leave soon...**

**Ash:I do not own Saiyuki reload or its characters, that belongs to Kazuya Minekura. Amber, Kim, Lyn, and I are real. Thanks for reading!! Woa... I have a lot of chaps already...**


	33. Friends meet again, sunshine tomorrow

**Ash:Its in my p.o.v and then in Sanzo's... Enjoy!! **

* * *

I sat silently near the bed Amber was asleep in, the others went to go shopping... the rain had stopped a bit. Sanzo went out to go smoke the last bit of cigarettes he had. Kim was right, we would get a little cold. I sat on the floor indian style with a blanket tightly wrapped around me and the beanie hat now on my head. I sneezed silently, the sneeze sounded like a squeak... I sniffled a bit and yawned, Amber was still asleep I wonder how long she would be out. The Amber I knew was random and happy most of the time, she would say random things at random times to make people laugh when they were sad or felt bad... I could remember everything now, and I almost slapped myself for forgetting something so important... One day I was out getting something for mom... and by getting it I had to steal it... the people I stole it from wasn't too happy and I ended up getting cut with a knife on my arm, I still had that scar to this day but it wasn't noticable.. I had went to rest in the park and sat on the swings... I had thought the park was empty but then I heard the swing next to me sway, Amber was sitting there smiling at me and cleaning my cut on my arm a bit... we instantly became friends... I had a lot of chores to do so when I had time off to myself I went to the park where Amber was usually there, she introduced me to a new ice-cream flavor once it was good. She had a lot of family members and I even met them once... three brothers and two parents... She was a live life one day at a time kinda person and she even told me one day she was going to move out of her parent's house and live on her own, when I asked her she said these words... I still remember those words even today _'I just don't want to live there anymore Ash, I don't need any help not at all I'm fine on my own and that's that' _I was fine with that and I knew I wasn't ready to leave my mother any time soon, she needed me... and she probably still does... I heard a sneeze come from Amber and I was snapped out of my thoughts... I looked at Amber and she opened her bright blue eyes slightly, she then quickly sat up and looked around the room. She didn't notice me there she was looking at the room, her eyes then snapped back and she looked at me. Her eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped a bit, I gave her a cheesy grin and waved a bit. She then leaped off the bed and gave me a bone crushing huh, _'Wow.. glad to see me'?! _

"Oh my god, Ash"! She released me from the hug and smiled brightly, Amber was the one to always have a smile on her face no matter what.

"Hey Ambs" I said with a smile, "Now ya know where I've been". Amber looked at me.

"Your mom and grandma came to my house like ten times, the police have been looking for you but its like you vanished in thin air and stuff"! said Amber while waving her arms. "They keep saying I may be a suspect" she pouted a bit.

"Well... you know the manga I read... and yeah I got transported here".

She nodded, "Yeah! That lady was in my house and told me all of it and before I could speak she went and did something then I passed out"! She sneezed a bit and looked around the room again before looking back at me. "Oh and Ash"?

"Yeah"?

"Next time I see that Kanzeon Bosastu person... I'm going to get her a shirt that says 'Foxy grandma'"! said Amber with happiness... My snicker turned into a full blown laugh and I was holding my sides. _'She does need a better shirt' _Yep it was Amber all right, I stood up and walked to my bag and pulled out a mirror then handed it to her. She gave me a confused face and then looked into the mirror, she jumped back and dropped the mirror.

"Cheese and crackers I am older"! she shouted out while feeling her face. Then she looked at me, "Hey your older too but I'm older than you still"! she smiled.

I nodded, "Yep... so now your offically here in Shangri-la and part of our group... We have to other girls with us Kimiko and Lynto... they don't exactly know we aren't around here so I just say I'm from shangri-la"

"I'll do that too". I nodded and smiled.

"So the saiyuki boys are with us too... and we fight yokai so that's probably why you have that katana" I pointed to the weapon that was leaning against the wall. She nodded. I heard the door open and I saw Sanzo standing in the doorway with a cigarette pack in his hand. He looked at me then Amber before walking out the door again.

"I'm guessing he doesn't like me too much.." said Amber a bit saddness in her voice. I smiled softly and patted her on the shoulder.

"Don't wory he's like that to everyone" I stated. "He's the same but San San can be nice... sometimes".

Amber nodded and ran her fingers through her hair a bit, "Hmm..." she laughed a bit. "Would if ya called him San San-chan"?! I bit my lip and busted out laughing, woa another way to annoy Sanzo..

* * *

I was leaning against the wall outside and looking up at the sky, a cigarette held in my hand and the pack of ciggarettes in the other. So that girl was up I guess... Isn't it a bit strange for that girl to be found in a random place passed out like Ashurri, its connected somehow I know it... I didn't trust Ashurri that much when I met her and I don't trust this girl either... something about it is odd. The rain was starting to stop now and the others weren't back, I sighed. _'Another one joining us, its like all of it is planned... its annoying the heck out of me' _Now with that girl and Ashurri both having colds we would have to stay a extra day, dang it we didn't have time for all of this! Our job was to stop the minus wave not pick people up along the way like a stupid camping trip! This very is a pain in my ass... I took out my lighter and put the cigarette in my mouth, I started to click the lighter trying to light the cigarette... No light would come for it, I growled in annoyance and covered the lighter with my other hand to block the wind and see if that would help. When I finally got it lit I sighed and closed my eyes, standing silently. _'What was that girl's name again, Am-' _I felt the cigarette being plucked out of my mouth, I opened my eyes slightly and then looked down. I saw a brown boot with white fur stepping on the cigarette I had and smushing it into the ground until it went out. I silently looked up and saw that girl standing next to me and smiling, her hands behind her back. _'What the hell I wa-' _She slowly turned her head and looked at me, her bright blue eyes sparkled with a happy gleam. A bright smile was on her face, what the heck was she so happy about... I turned my head away from her gaze and sighed.

"You really shouldn't smoke you know, its bad for you" she said, leaning a bit toward me trying to see my face. I turned my back from her and opened my pack of cigarettes, empty...

"I know that... and its really none of your business" I stated sourly... I heard her laugh a bit but other than that she got quiet, I looked at her from the corner of my eye. She was rocking back and fourth on her feet and staring out into the distance.

"Ash told me you don't like the rain Sanzo" she said with a smile.

"Yeah, so.."

I could hear movement from next to me and I turned to look at her, she was untying the strings that kept her right boot from falling off her foot. What is she doing? She then brought her leg off and flung her foot forward, the boot flew off her foot leaving her right foot with out a boot and only with the sock on. I watched as the boot fell out of the sky and then hit the ground, landing sole down. I rose a eyebrow and looked at her, she smiled and looked at me then the shoe.

"If it lands sole down... then... it means sun tomorrow..." she scratched her head and laughed a bit. "Maybe I think I forgot what it means but if it means that then that's good for you Sanzo-san"! She then hopped over to her boot on her left foot, she picked up the boot and slipped the boot back on then tied it back up again. She turned to me and smiled.

"Hmph, if you say so" I said while dropping the cigarette pack and crushing with my foot. "And I do say so" she replied with a happy tone... I leaned against the wall and stared out watching as people walked by... she was awfully quiet now... too quiet... I turned my head to look at her, she was gone... I could hear her laughing and running through the inn... _'Okay... bye'..._

* * *

**Ash:AWWW SAN SAN LIKE AMBER!! -Smiles and pokes Amber's cheek-**

**Amb:-Blushes-**

**Sanzo:-Blush creeps to cheeks and pulls out gun firing and missing Ashurri- SHUT THE HELL UP!!**

Lyn and Kim:Awww the love has messed up his aim!!

**Amb:I LIKE CHEESE!!**

**Ash:-Hugs Amber-Ya gotta love her random outbursts...**

**Sanzo:Hmph... -Puts gun away-Ashurri doesn't own Saiyuki or its characters, that belongs to Kazuya Minekura. Lynto, Amber, Ashurri, and Kimiko are in fact real...**


	34. A Trick most foul for fun

Boring... so boring... the sun wasn't even up yet... We were staying in the village another day because I had a slight cold and it would give Hakuryuu and Kenryuu to rest a bit. Amber and I were up, we couldn't exactly get to sleep... um we sorta had coffee and ice-cream, oh and cheese! Amber likes cheese, she usually said that when she would space out during a conversation and have no idea what was going on. Lynto and Kimiko went to sleep and the guys were all asleep as well. We needed something to do, we already did some things... We played poker, Amber beat me twice and I beat her once... three of a kind... We borrowed a game board from the innkeeper, no one could really win at that game and some pieces were missing... We went outside but there was nothing to do out there scince I was sick and had no intention to get more sick... Hm... maybe I could think of something to do... Hide and seek? No wait, everyone in the inn is probably asleep... Truth or Dare, no its not that fun with only two people. Troubled by this I sat silently with a slight pout and with my arms folded across my chest, I closed my eyes and started to think... Maybe Amber and I could take Hakuryuu and Kenryuu then race each other! I saw us racing each other throughout the village but then I also saw Kimiko and Hakkai waiting silently with a lecture afterwards... _'Crap... I'm bored.. we both are, what can we do'? _I looked over at Amber, she was looking at the ceiling and humming to herself... I then looked at Sanzo, he was asleep on the bed his back turned to us... Bugging Sanzo is always fun but there was always a beating with that fan of his and that gun... Sanzo was asleep right now, he sleeps too much but he will need it... He has, a... a sleeping sickness... San San sickness! I smiled a bit and then looked at his robes, they were so... monkish... Well he was a monk after all but that doesn't mean he couldn't dress in something more fashionable... I bet he would look nice in some brown or blue.. _'He needs some different clothes' _Then it dawned upon me! That's it I figured out something Amber and I could do, Lynto and Kimiko could join in as well if we woke them up. There was always the price of getting hit with the fan or shot with that gun though... we could just take that too! Sanzo's gotta have extra robes and stuff... and right now he's asleep in the bottom part of his robes and that black tanktop with arm warmers. A small smirk appeared on my lips and I decided to put the plan into action... We could take away his robes for a while and then I could ask the innkeeper if he had any extra clothes... if Sanzo asked we could say we didn't know and allow him to check our bags. We could hide the robes into Kimiko's bag scince he wouldn't suspect her to take his things... I nudged Amber and she looked at me, I silently pointed to Sanzo..

"Hey I got a idea... wake up Kimiko and Lynto and I'll be right back, okay"? I whispered, she simply nodded and blinked unaware what I was going to do. She stood up and walked over to Kimiko and Lynto then started to gently shake them awake. I quickly rushed out of the room being careful not to wake up the guys and then I stepped out into the hall and closed the door softly behind me. The innkeeper was in the hall sweeping the floor and whisteling to himself, he looked up at me and gave a tiny smile.

"Oh Hello, didn't think you would still be awake. Um is there anything you need"? he asked, I nodded and walked over.

"Yeah I was wondering if you had any extra clothes you weren't using".

He blinked and nodded, he put his broom on his shoulder and gestured me to follow him down the hall. I followed him with a smile, glad he would help... We got to the end of the hall with a door that said **'Extra Storage' **He pushed the door open and I peered inside, a bunch of old boxes full of clothes sat on the floor and on shelves. He smiled and then turned around, walking back to his spot and began to sweep again. I blew some dust off one box and opened it, then digging through the clothes to find a perfect outfit. Old green puffy shirt... nah... brown slacks with buckles... no way... a red hat... heck no... that's when I saw it. The outfit was hanging on a clothes hanger... a pair of light blue jeans, a long sleeve white shirt... a sleeveless zip up leather brown jacket and black gloves to top it off. I smiled and then quickly grabbed the outfit and rushed back to the room, saying a quick thanks to the innkeeeper. The guys were still asleep, Lynto and Kimiko were now up and rubbing their eyes.

Lynto yawned a bit and looked at me, "Ash I'm trying to sleep...".

Kimiko looked at the window, "Its not even morning yet".

I laid the clothes in front of the three of them and smiled. "I had a idea... we could take away Sanzo's extra robes and then when he takes a shower and goes looking for them and can't find them... he can"... I gestured to the clothes "Wear these".

The three of them smiled a bit, "So your plan is to get Sanzo out of the robes and into real clothing"? asked Amber.

"Mmm hmm"..

Lynto looked at the clothes. "Not bad not bad, where did ya get them"?

"The old man gave em' to me, aren't they neat"?

I stood up and walked over to Sanzo's bag, I slowly unzipped it trying not to wake him and then took out Sanzo's extra pairs of robes.. I shuffled over to Kimiko's bag and stuffed the 'borrowed' clothes into her bag. She rose a eyebrow at me. "Hey, why my bag... I'm not getting shot" she stated...

I didn't reply, I quietly dropped to my knee's and laid on my stomach. I stared at Sanzo's bed... his gun and robe were on the bed next to him as he was asleep. Slowly I army crawled over to the bed and the three of them watched... I poked my head over the bed and looked at Sanzo, he was asleep one hand near his gun the other hand tangled in his hair. I reached for the fan first, it was near the wall. I closed my eyes and snatched the fan up and then opened my eyes to see if Sanzo was still asleep... yep he didn't even move... _'Now the tricky part... that gun' _Slowly and with full attention I reached for the gun, right when I almost had it I felt Sanzo's hand grasp my wrist. I gulped and looked at him, he was still asleep!! I stayed still and the others sat on edge waiting, his hand then slowly let go and he rolled over onto his stomach. I sighed and grabbed the gun then rushed back and stuffed it inside Kimiko's bag, I turned my head and looked at her...

"There now you won't get shot"...

* * *

Kanzeon Bosastu laughed a bit to herself as she watched the four girls get away with this plan, it was rare when she was this amused to watch such a act. She crossed her legs and watched the group down below, the sleeping ones and the awake ones... She was glad she put this Amber and Ashurri on the group together, when they were bored they found a way to make things very fun... They didn't know she was watching them this very moment, she was actually looking forward to see what would happen.. Would Sanzo find out the plan or would they get away with it and watch with blithe... Her plan was going pretty well if she did say so herself... her plan was to teach the Sanzo party about teamwork and sacrifice... but it would still need time to fully work... Maybe these punks can stop the minus wave and defeat Gyumaoh, stop the yokai from going berserk... maybe.. just maybe...

"This will be interesting"...

* * *

**Ash, Amb, Lyn, and Kim:-Silently stands in corner and snickers at Sanzo as he sleeps-**

**Sanzo-Mhm... -Rolls over onto side and sleeps silently, unaware of trick-**

**Gojyo and Goku:-Whisper- He doesn't even know what's going on... bald monk**

**Hakkai:-Laughs lightly- Oh dear... I have a bad feeling about this...**

**Ash:Ya know... we could have found Sanzo some really bad clothes... like a clown outfit or a chicken suit but no...**

**Kim, Lyn, Amb, and Ash:-Gives a innocent smile-We aren't evil..**

**Sanzo:-Mumbles in sleep-Yeah right...**

**Ash:I do not own Saiyuki or its characters they belong to Kazuya Minekura. Amber, Lynto, Kimiko, and I are in fact real.**


	35. Run, Shakugetsujou's twin

Amber and I snickered a bit as we watched Sanzo slowly try to wake himself up. He was sitting on the bed hunched over a bit and rubbing his eyes, he had low blood pressure in the morning and he was sluggish. Lynto and Kimiko had inched their way to the door just in case the trick was found out so they could make a run for it. Hakkai, Gojyo, and Goku watched with utter confusion at why we were laughing at Sanzo... Sanzo didn't have a clue either, he stood up and his feet shuffled across the floor. He walked to his bag and then picked it up before going to the bathroom, he then shut the door behind him. The sound of him locking the door filled the room and I looked at the bundle of clothes I had gotten from the inkeeper... I was hiding them behind my back, it would only be a matter of time before he would discover his clothes were gone... We heard the sound of the shower turned on and I laughed a bit to myself, he still didn't realize it... Suddenly we all heard the shower come to a complete stop... _'Oh crap... that was too quick for a shower' _I quickly stood up and grabed Goku's hand then rushed toward the door, Amber following. Lynto grabbed Gojyo by his jacket's sleeve and tugged him out of the room, a confused look on his face. Kimiko and Hakkai quickly made their exit out of the room as well... I peeked into the room and saw Sanzo, he had a beige colored towel wrapped around his waist and his hair was dripping wet. I poked Amber in the side and she looked into the room as well... We all waited to see what would happen... Sanzo mumbled many curse words under his breath and then began to search our bags... none of us had his clothes... Kim had them in her bag so when he looked through Lynto, Amber, and my bag he cursed more... He then searched Goku's bag... then Gojyo's... he didn't search Hakkai's or Kimiko's bag.. He cursed again and then noticed the bundle of clothes on the floor... He picked them up and then went back to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him... I sighed and walked back into the room, Amber followed right behind me and I put my hands on my hips.

"It looks like he fell for it" I whispered to Amber, she smiled brightly and gave a nod before zipping her backpack back up.

I could still hear Sanzo cursing inside the bathroom... yeah he was mad that his clothes were missing... Lynto and Kimiko stayed out in the hall with the guys, just in case... I didn't know what they were so worried abo- I stumbled forward after tripping over Amber's foot and then fell ontop of Kimiko's backpack, Sanzo's robes came spilling out of it and then I heard the door creak open..I reached out my arm to stuff the clothes quickly back into the backpack but it was too late... Slowly I turned my head over and looked at Sanzo, standing in the doorway in the new clothes a furious look on his face. Amber whispered a 'uh oh' and I nodded before scrambling to my feet and running toward the door with Amber.

"RUN"!! I shouted at the top of my lungs while bolting out the door, Goku and Amber followed me down the stairs... Lynto ran off with Gojyo down the hall and then they turned the corner. Kimiko quickly took Hakkai's hand and ran off as well... That funny moment was short lived I guess... the trick I thought it would work till the end of the day but I guess not... I could hear gunshots coming from the room, Sanzo trying to shoot us... Amber, Goku, and I made it to the bottom of the stairs. The sound of our bare feet sliding across the wooden floor filled the room and we scattered out in different directions. Hiding in safe places so Sanzo wouldn't find us. Goku and I hid under the table, some people eating gave us strange looked but we had a crazy ass monk after us... Amber went and hid in the kitchen... _'I wonder if the other's got away'..._

"Goku..." I whispered..

"Yeah"? He asked, his golden eyes looking at me.

"Sanzo can be a scary ass monk at times...".

* * *

I ran down the hall with Gojyo following me, we could hear Sanzo cursing and looking for us... he was going to murder us all! I bit my lip and held onto Gojyo's arm, looking around and trying to find a place to hide... We decided that if the trick failed and Sanzo was really mad that we would hide until his anger was gone and then say sorry. I then saw it... the storage room... obvious place to hide I know but it was the only place we had! I jerked the door open and ran inside with Gojyo, locking the door behind us. I sighed and sat on a box full of clothes and rested my chin on the palm of my hand and started to look around the room. The room was filled with junk and I mean filled, there wasn't much room to move around the room at all.. Old tattered clothing filled boxes... they must have been from the family that used to live here or guests that left their things.. Broken mirrors and picture frames were sitting in one large box... Chipped tea cups and bowls were huddled in the corner stacked ontop of each other. I stayed still when I heard footsteps pass the room and then fade away, I looked at Gojyo silently and played with my fingers a bit... _'Yeah its boring in here and we will be in here for a while... judging how mad Sanzo looked... great' _I noticed a shelf behind me and I turned around to look at it... it was covered with dust and their was a small little red vase sitting their, it had a cork ontop of the opening. I blinked and picked it up off the shelf and looked at it, it had some writting on it. I silently started to read it, tracing the letters with my finger. _**'Will help in need, all you need to do is bleed' **_What the heck was that suppose to mean..., Gojyo was looking at a broken picture frame when I looked over at him. I went to pull the cork out but then something sharp pricked my finger. I pulled away my hand and set the small vase down, blood oozed out from the small cut and ran down my index finger. I looked at the cork, it was coated in my blood... I looked closely and saw something sharp sticking out from the cork, a thorn? I heard someone move and I looked back at my finger. Gojyo was right in front of me, bent down a bit so he could see my face. I leaned back a bit and his hand took mine and he looked at my finger, blood was still coming from the circle shaped cut in my index finger. I was about to say something but he grabbed a random shirt from one of the boxes and ripped off a bit of the sleeve. He began to wrap the small piece of cloth around my bleeding cut and then tied it so it would stay on and stop the bleeding, I looked at him and he gave a small smile before giving a small kiss to the wrapped up finger.

"There..." He said, releasing my hand and then standing up straight once again. "What cut your finger"? he asked. I pointed to the small vase and then picked it up again, being careful of the cork and then I handed it to him.

"That cork has a thorn on it.. and I have no freaking idea what it means on the side of it... it says 'Will help in need, all you need to do is bleed'" I said.

He took the vase and turned it around in his hands and reading the words on the side of it, he blinked a bit and looked like he was thinking about something... He looked at the cork and I did too.. the blood... it was now gone...what the heck is going on?!

"This kinda looks like that one jar in the temple a long time ago..." he mumbled to himself...

"Jar"?

He nodded in responce and looked at the vase, "Yeah one time Goku and I were sent to clean the treasury at the temple... and we sorta broke a jar and afterwards we could summon our weapons... Goku could summon his Nyoi-boi and I could summon my Shakujou..." He set the vase down on the box and I looked at it...

"So the vase... bit me and now I can summon a weapon"? I asked, he shrugged a bit... He didn't know... I looked at the jar and saw more writting around the cork... "Hmm there is more writting it says... weapon of yokai, the Shakugetsujou's twin".

Gojyo leaned against the wall and looked at me, "Huh, that's Shakujou's full name... I remember Sanzo saying it once"... I blinked and read it again, Shakugetsujou's twin... so I had a twin weapon to Gojyo's Shakujou? The Shakujou was a iron pole with a cresent blade, it had a built in sickle and chain in it... so that means I had the same weapon now? So I could summon a weapon... _'Damn vase ya still didn't have to cut my finger... I could have just gotten it a better way'..._

* * *

**Ash:Lol Sanzo got mad... Oh and that is actually how Goku and Gojyo got their weapons. It shows it in the manga, its in Saiyuki Reload book number 8 which I just recently got!! -Dances with book- It was good yet sad...**

**Lyn:CHA! I have a kick ass weapon now!**

**Kim:-Looks at Lynto-Call it by its name... its Shakugetsujou...**

**Lyn:-.- No one loves you...**

**Kim:I'm just kiddin'! But really that's its name...**

**Ash:-Nods- Yep.. Goku's Nyoi-boi can change shape at the user's will and the Shakugetsujou can freely control a sickle and chain... That's what the cheat sheet said that Sanzo had...**

**Kim and Lyn:He has a cheat sheet?**

**Amb:Everyone has a cheat sheet!! See its in every video game!**

**Ash:lol Amber...**

**Gojyo and Goku:So that's how the bald monk knew about our weapons...**

**Sanzo:-Fires bullets at Goku and Gojyo-Shut. up.**

**Ash:-Smiles sweetly-Thanks for reading everyone and I do not own Saiyuki Reload or its characters, Saiyuki belongs to Kazuya Minekura. Next chapter will be up soon! I promise!! **


	36. Danger Zone, Bombs and fighting

Okay so we couldn't hide forever right? No we couldn't and we came out of our safe hiding places and out into the dangerous thick jungle dodging the wrath of the god with peircing violet eyes and blonde hair, meaning... Amber and I got the crap beaten out of us with that white paper fan of his... Lynto and Kimiko didn't get hit scince it was my idea in the first place. We had left the village and was now on the road again not moving as quickly as we usually do scince the forest was too dense. Hakuryuu and Kenryuu couldn't drive through the forest since there was fallen logs and too many tree's. I sighed deeply and walked next to Goku up in the front, the others following behind us. My feet hurt like crap and I was sleepy scince Sanzo wanted us to leave the inn the f- I mean Hazel was staying in as soon as possible. I sighed and my feet slid over so I was leaning against Goku, I kept my eyes closed. I was going to sleep and walk... sleep and walk... I opened my eyes slightly and stared at the sun trying to peek through the leaves in the tree's, the green glow was given because of this and it made the forest beautiful in its own way.. I smiled a bit, the forest was acutally peaceful and it was nice... The wind blew and it would hit your skin gently so you wouldn't get hot from the heat coming from the sun. Animals lived in the forest as well... I remembered seeing a duck and a chipmunk while walking on the trail... the duck was yellow and fluffy and splashed in a small puddle, the chipmunk scurried up tree's and hid behind the leaves and branches. I sighed and looked back at Sanzo, going to ask him how far we had to walk again but he shot a 'Ask and die' look so I stayed quiet and pouted to myself. Lynto said that she had some weapon or something, the twin of Gojyo's weapon... and she got it from a jar.. that part made me laugh, a jar gave her a weapon. She tried to summon it while we were in the hall but no luck, it didn't just magically appear.. and I guess it wouldn't until she needed help or something like that... Goku suddenly stopped and so did I, I looked back at the others they had stopped in their tracks too... Something didn't feel right, the area didn't have the calm feeling it had seconds before... it had a don't enter turn back feeling... We all waited on Sanzo to say something, he was silent and then looked around before nodding and we started to walk again... The tense feeling was still hanging in the air as we kept walking... I heard something crackling and my ears perked up a bit I silently took another step before feeling something crumple under my foot, I lifted up my foot and my eyes grew wide. A tan colored tag was stuck on the ground, the letters 'explode' written on it. Quickly I pushed Goku to the left and leaped into a bush with him before the explosion went off, the others quickly backed up as rubble of rocks began to hit the ground and a large hole was left where I stood. I sighed and stood up the others were coming to see if we were alright but they didn't notice that millions of little tags were stuck and sitting on the ground. Before I could yell out for them to stop, a bunch of them went off at once. Fire rushed up from some of the tags instantly while other's took a few seconds to start, the big echoing boom followed after always. I poped my head out from the bush and watched as explosion's kept going off, one was near Kimiko... it was the one that took time to go off...

"Crap, K-". Before I could finish the sentence Kimiko noticed the tag and went running but two explosions went off, she dodged one clumsily and fell over. A loud snap was heard, Hakkai was trying to run and help her up but another explosion went off blocking his way. _'Dammit Youkai know just when to show up'! _I quickly started to get out of the bush and went to make my way over to Kimiko but the bomb went off and she went flying through the air. She quickly rose her arms to cover her head, she hit the ground and went rolling in the dirt before she laid unconscious. I looked up in the tree's to see the Youkai waiting and grinning like the cowards they were...

"Don't stand there you dope"! said Sanzo, he quickly grabbed Amber's arm and tugged on it so he would get pulled toward him. He quickly dodged a bomb and pinned her against a nearby tree, protecting her from the flying rocks that would most likely take out a eye. I looked as Hakkai quickly ran and dodged the bombs and went toward Kimiko to see if she was alright. I saw her shin bone protruding from her skin, thick dark blood oozing out of the wound and streaming down her leg. Lynto quickly went to cover her face trying to dodge a bomb but it quickly went off...

* * *

I quickly threw up my hands to cover my face from the fiery inferno and large rocks flying toward me from the bomb. I went to back up quickly but my footing went wrong and I felt myself falling back a bit.. Suddenly I felt two arms slowly wrap around me, one arm wrapping around my waist and a hand being placed on the back of my head. Someone's chin rested on my shoulder and then I felt the full blown impact of the explosion, I felt my feet lift off the ground and I saw the sky above me as we flew through the air, I felt the arms stay wrapped around me tightly... like if they let go then I woudld be gone forever. I closed my eyes and waited to make impact with the ground... when it did I didn't exactly hit the hard forest floor... I was ontop of whoever the person was, the sound of bombs kept going off and it rang in my ears. I could also hear the person's back sliding across the dirt, the rocks crackling as they rolled away. Slowly I opened my eyes when we stopped moving and I placed my hands on the dirt and pushed my self off the person, their arms slowly slipped off me and my eyes widend when I knew who it was... He laid there motionless, his crimson blood hair covering a bit of his face and his eyelids closed. Blood was slowly falling from a cut on his forehead, I quickly got off of him and grabbed onto his shoulder's shaking him a bit trying to wake him up...

"Gojyo... Gojyo"?! He was still not responding to my calls, he was limp and still unconscious.. The explosions started to slowly die out and Youkai leaped out from their hiding spots in the tree's. Two were running this way, their claws raised... Oh how I wanted to rip their heads off, of course they come out now! I laid my fingers out flat and then pulled them back toward the palm of my hand to clench my fist when I felt something cold and solid in my hand. I blinked and looked at my hand, a sleek and silver iron pole was held in my hand... a cresent blade on the end of the pole, sharp and glowing when the light from the sun hit it. _'Is this... Shakugestujou's twin'? _

"How is this **stick** a sickle a-" I was cut off when the cresent blade shot out of the iron pole and flew at the youkai, slicing their torso's in half. My eyes blinked and I watched as their upper torso slowly slid off their bottom half and blood sputtered in the air and hit the ground. "Never mind".. I sat still and the sickle shot back and the cresent blade connected to the pole again, I watched more youkai rush toward me and Gojyo. I gripped Shakugetsujou's twin silently in my hands, _'You saved me Gojyo... now its my turn to save you'... _Determined to kill the youkai that so wanted to take our lives... Slowly I pointed Shakugestujou at the yokai, the cresent blade facing them.

I softly whispered these words before the sickle shot out and at the youkai, slicing them to bits... "Bring it bitches"... A explosion blew off from behind me, sending rubble of rocks flying past my face and my brown hair flying out around me. _'Dang it what is up with the bombs... they are every where'... _

* * *

I kneeled next to Kimiko silently, she was only unconscious but that still wasn't too good seeing the situation we were in.. I silently looked at her right leg, her shin bone was sticking out of her skin and blood now covered most of her leg. I would have to heal it but first the youkai had to die or either leave and these bombs had to stop going off... yes the bombs had to stop... I quickly stood up and roundhouse kicked a youkai in the chin, he quickly stumbled backwards holding his chin. He smirked and looked at the ground right in front of him, I looked down and saw a tan tag just like the other bombs that had gone off. I glanced at Kimiko who laid on the ground not moving at all and then quickly back at the bomb. It would go off any minute, I quickly rose my hands up in front of me and started to focus my chi into the palms of my hands. The bomb then suddenly went off, the loud crash ringing in my ears as the fiery inferno and heat rushed toward me with rocks and smoke. A small barrier had formed in my hands, I knew it wasn't enough to fully protect myself but it would keep the fire away from Kimiko. I closed my eyes and ignored the searing pain that on the palm of my hands and my fingers, I could hear the bombs ending. Gunshots from Sanzo's gun and yells of pain from youkai then came, the fire ended from the bomb and slowly the barrier disappeared. I sighed and turned my hands over so the palms faced my face, they were red and a bit black from the smoke. I watched as Sanzo shot the last youkai, and I kneeled down next to Kimiko. I gently placed a hand on her shoulder and and shook her a bit, wincing from the pain in my hands. Slowly her eyes opened a bit and then she quickly sat up, she winced probably from the pain in her leg and she looked at me.

"What happend"? she asked.

"A explosion sent you flying through the air and your shin bone is broken" I said gently, I went to reach my hands out to go and fix her leg. I would have to push the bone back in and put it in place before healing it, I was about to when I heard her gasp and then she took my hands in hers. She was looking at them silently.

"Hakkai your hands" she whispered while holding my hands.

"Its alright, they are just burned" I gave her a reassuring smile.. She looked at me and gave a soft caring smile before releasing my hands and I went to go and fix her leg...

* * *

**Ash:That's it... I freakin' HATE bombs now...**

**Kim:You can say that again...**

**Lyn:NO! My baby got hurt! -Hugs Gojyo tightly- Ai shiteru my iroppoi fusero!!**

**Ash:She just said... I love you my sexy duck? Lol she's using the animal names we gave them...**

**Kim:My baby got hurt too! -Hugs Hakkai and snuggles into his chest- Ai-shimarisu :It means Love chipmunk, lol:**

**Ash:-Hugs Goku-Ai-Saru.**

**Amb:-Sneaks over to Sanzo and hugs him from behind tightly- Ai-RiniKame!**

**Ash:-Snickers- Lol Gojyo and Lynto are ducks, Hakkai and Kimiko are chipmunks, Sanzo and Amber are Turtle bunnies, Goku and I are monkeys! I do not own Saiyuki or its characters, they belong to Kazuya Minekura. Lyn, Amb, Kim, and I are real. Thanks for readin'!! **


	37. That Effect, Protect me Protect you

**Ash:Its in Kim's P.O.V and then in Lyn's, just so ya know. **

* * *

I sighed and mumbled a apology one more time before slowly beginning to wrap Hakkai's hands up in white bandages, the burns were minor but I still felt bad... I could honestly see him dodging bombs and running over to me... We had moved quickly to a different location after the whole youkai and bomb incident. Lynto went to sit next to the still unconscious Gojyo in the back of Hakuryuu so Goku was sitting in the back with Ashurri in Kenryuu and Amber had went to sit up in the passenger seat during the ride toward the village... I felt bad his hands were burned and he had to drive Hakuryuu and the others to the next village. The inn we found was big and the inn we got was really good... well lets just say the village almost went crazy when they saw Sanzo. We got the best room actually because of that which was good, the room was really big... Had kitchen, a small living room, bedrooms and bathrooms... it was kind of like a mini house. Sanzo was sitting on the small balcony it had outside the room, reading the newspaper... Gojyo was on the couch, still asleep and Lynto was sitting on the floor next to him. Goku and Ashurri they had ran off somewhere, said something about looking around the village. Amber was sitting on the balcony with Sanzo, just staring out and looking at the village. Hakkai was smiling still and watching me as I delicatly wrapped the bandages, making sure not to hurt him or anything... His plams were turned up to they were facing me, his skin was a bit red but it would go away scince I put onitment on his hands... I couldn't believe I couldn't get out of the way, my shin bone had broken in the last possible minute and I was sent flying... and then he came and blocked me from the fire and flying rubble. I looked up at Hakkai and into his eyes before quickly looking back at his hands and what I was doing. Everytime those emerald green eyes they seemed to pull me in and make me melt, my heartrate sped up everytime I saw those eyes... I tied the last knot to the bandages and then took my hands away and looked at him with a smile. He gave a smile in return and stood up, walking over to the kitchen probably to go make everyone dinner... I was watching him walk away, staring at the bandages on his hands... only the tips of his fingers weren't covered by them... I glanced at the glass door that led out to the balcony, Sanzo and Amber were still sitting there... I could see his cigarette smoke slowly drifting up towards the sky... I looked back at Hakkai as he took out vegatables out from the fridge, I got up from my seat on the couch and walked toward him. _'Human's and Ghost's they co-exist with one another, what happens when a human falls in love with a ghost?... hands touching, so cold... yet hearts fluttering and so warm... will the darkness surround one another, like the pitch black sky swallowing the moon? The ghost's youkai... and the human's living creatures that exist with the youkai... some in fear, some in love... friendship...'..._ I smiled and stood next to him and picked up a knife and started to chop some carrots, helping him prepare dinner for everyone.

"Sorry again" I said while hanging my head and choping carrots..

He chuckled a bit, "You have nothing to be sorry for Kimi-chan, and I'm alright.. as long as your okay I'm alright" I felt my cheeks get hot from this, I stopped chopping carrots for a brief second and then began to chop them again... _'Kimi-chan_...' I looked at him as he turned on the stove. _'As long as I'm okay...' _I got that feeling like I always had, when he said my name... when he called me 'Kimiko-chan' I liked it, it made me feel special...

I picked up the chopped up carrots in my hands and dumped them into the cooking pot, "Okay 'Kai-kun" I laughed a bit at the little at the nickname I gave him and pushed his shoulder playfully... He gave me a smile and started to make some rice balls. I glanced back at Lynto and Gojyo, Gojyo was laying on his back... one arm resting on his stomach and the other on his side. A bandage on his forehead, Lynto sat next to the couch on the floor holding his brown headband in one hand and her other hand ontop of his. I looked at Hakkai and whispered..

"When do you think Gojyo will wake up, he's been out for a while"... He started to pat the rice ball and give it a triangle shape, he stopped and then looked at me.

"Well it could be a few hours, he hit the ground hard" he whispered back, I nodded in reply and started to help prepare the meal with him again.

"We were lucky actually... Sanzo got Amber out of the way, Ash and Goku were thrown into a bush so we didn't get hurt too much" I said. Hakkai nodded and finished the last rice ball.

"Oh and Hakkai-kun... I'm glad your alright too" I gave a smile and he looked at me with those emerald eyes, a smile appeared on his face. _'That smile... those eyes... they always manage to make me smile and my heartrate go up... he has that effect on me...' _I placed a hand ontop of his for a second before going back to work.

* * *

I sat on the floor silently watching Gojyo and waiting for him to wake up, I was worried about him. I reached my hand up and tousled my brown hair a bit while staring at his face. So calm and peaceful while he slept... I looked at the piece of gauze that was held down on his cut by medical tape, if he hadn't protected me then I would be most likely dead.. _'Gojyo...' _Gently I rubbed my thumb against his hand and smiled a tiny bit, he was alive though... just asleep.. and he would wake up soon probably. I reached up and brushed my finger tips lightly over his cheek, inching my way up to the gauze. Lightly I placed my hand on the gauze and looked at him as he slept, I could hear him breathing lightly his chest slowly moving up and down with each inhale and exhale. I could hear Hakkai and Kimiko making dinner in the kitchen as well, the sound of them taking out pots and pans was heard from the room. I stood up straight and too my hands off his hand and the gauze, I leaned toward him and then laid my head on his chest where his heart would be. My eyes closed slightly at the sound of it... the sound of his heart inside of his chest thumping at a steady pace, the hum of it was making me a bit sleepy. My right arm laid across his and my ear was pressed to where his heart would be inside his chest, his skin was warm to the touch and it relaxed me for some reason.. I closed my eyes and laid there for minutes just listening to his heartbeat, it was soothing. I could also clearly hear his breathing, it echoed from his chest and into my ears... the fact that his heart was beating strongly and breathing... My eyes were still closed when I felt a hand lightly be placed on the back of my head. My eyes opened in a flash and I turned my head to look at Gojyo, his hand was on the back of my head and his crimson eyes opened a bit. I smiled at him.

"Gojyo your awake"! I moved my arms and wrapped them around his torso, I felt his arms snake around me and hug me back. The smile stayed on my face but it faded a tiny bit. I buried my face into his shirt and mumbled. "You didn't have to save me you know... you got hurt and stuff".

I could hear him laugh lightly, "I didn't want you to get hurt so I moved my ass and got ya... besides... I would never forgive myself if you got hurt and I could have done something to stop it" I turned my head a bit to look at him, he leaned down a bit and felt his lips softly press against my forehead. A blush slowly creeped up to my cheeks and I smiled before snuggling into him a bit. His warms arms still wrapped around me, his heartbeat still ringing in my ears. He smiled and closed his eyes, I watched him carefully.

"You protect me... and I'll protect you" I whispered softly, looking at his face. The corner of his lips tugged and turned into a smile that made my heart flutter. I closed my eyes...

* * *

**Ash:Well that was cute.**

**Kim and Lyn:-Sparkly eyes-Kawaii**

**Ash:Like that Onbuu thingy!**

**Sanzo and the others:-Blinks- The what?**

**Amb:.**

**Ash:-Sighs- Never mind...**

**Ashurri:I do not own Saiyuki or its characters, they belong to Kazuya Minekura. Lyn, Kim, Amber, and I are real. Thanks for readin' chap will be out soon because its kinda part of this chap.**


	38. Clearing, What's wrong?

A long strand of grass lightly brushed against my nose earning a small sneeze from me, with a smile I laid in the soft grass and stared at the sky. It took a bit to get to the village but after we got there we had to settle a few things... We managed to get Gojyo up to the room and onto the couch and right before Goku and I left we saw Kimiko getting out bandages to wrap Hakkai's burned hands. Goku and I went off to explore the village. It was boring just a humdrum of a town and nothing else. Nothing but buildings and endless people shopping at the market place. We had to get away from the market place scince evertime Goku smelled food his stomach would growl loudly and we didn't have Sanzo's credit card. We escaped to a clearing not too far outside the village, long golden strands of grass swayed in the wind gracefully. A circle of tall tree's surrounded the clearing almost like a ring, some animals even came out to graze. The sky was a light blue and was adorned with white puffy clouds. My grey eyes stared straight up at a cloud, I was trying to tell what shape the cloud resembled.. hm.. a coffee pot. My arms were spread out a bit and my hair was laid out under me, the soft grass was comfy and the cool breeze was relaxing. With a glance I saw Goku laying a few inches away from me. His eyelids were closed and he had one arm under his head using it as a pillow while the other arm was lying at his side. His brown hair swayed when a small breeze came and so did his shirt a bit. With a quick motion I rolled over to lay onto my stomach so I was next to him now. I sighed a bit and curled up next to him enjoying how comfy it was. I guess Goku opened his eyes because I felt him tense up a bit before relaxing, it was then when I felt his chest press against my back and a arm wrap around me. I felt my face get hot a bit and I laid there silently in shock of this. With a small smile I closed my eyes and laid there it felt nice... I opened my eyes slightly and turned to face him, his eyelids were closed and he had a small smile on his face. With a bit of thought I reached out and lightly brushed some strands of his brown hair away from the golden daidem. I thought he was asleep but his eyes opened a bit and then he sat up. I watched with a smile as he stood up then took my hand helping me up, I guess we were going to head back now scince we promised Kim we wouldn't be gone too long. I went to walk toward's the village, but with a small tug on my hand he turned me back around. I blinked and was about to ask him what he was doing when... I felt a pair of lips lightly press against mine, I blinked and saw Goku's face close to mine... after a few seconds I kissed back softly then he pulled away. He gave a large grin and then started to run back toward the village with me following after him, his hand still holding my wrist.

"Come on Ash, lets go see if dinner is ready"! he said, looking over his shoulder and back at me with a smile. I nodded and smiled back, holding his hand and running right beside him.

"Kay, Goku-kun"...

* * *

Sanzo was sitting right beside me in a chair, his head turned to face the village. The sun was slowly starting to set, making the blue sky turn into various colors like orange and a striking magenta. At the corner of my eye I could see Sanzo, he was smoking a cigarette the thin grey smoke slowly inching its way up towards the sky. I had been quiet scince we got to the inn, well you could say I was a bit embarrassed. I bit the inside of my cheek a bit and closed my eyes slowly, I saw the picture of Sanzo and me when those youkai attacked. When he pinned me against the tree to get me out of the way and protect me from the bomb, I was blushing the entire time.. I could feel his heartbeat when that happened. It was calm and slow but mine, I bet it was racing. His head was turned and he was looking out for youkai, his hands on either side of me. I opened my eyes and reached up, lightly touching my cheeks. Sanzo flicked a ash off his cigarette and stared out at the village. He turned his head and looked at me while raising a eyebrow. I saw this and then turned my head so he wouldn't see the blush that was slowly disappearing from my cheeks. Sounds of noise coming from inside the room we got was coming through the glass. Lynto informed us that Gojyo woke up and that Hakkai was alright not too long ago. I heard Sanzo exhale and then the sound of footsteps lightly hitting the floor. I turned my head and then quickly leaned away from seeing Sanzo's face inches away from mine. His violet eyes were staring into mine, those eyes they were as if they could peirce through your soul.

"Hey, your really quiet... what's wrong"? he asked, standing up a bit and then smoking his cigarette.

"U-uh.. well.. nothing I was just thinking".

"What ab-" his sentence was interrupted by a loud scream, we turned our heads and saw a youkai running through the village with others trailing quickly behind him. Quickly Sanzo took out his gun and I covered my ears when he shot at the youkai from the balcony, hitting him in the forehead. The youkai fell toward the ground dead. Sanzo looked at me.

"Come on, lets get the others". I nodded and quickly stood up from my seat.

* * *

**Ash:Well then... -Sighs-**

**Kim:Great... another Youkai.. **

**Lynto:This isn't our lucky day...**

**Amber:Man this sucks...**

**Ash:I do not own Saiyuki or its characters, Saiyuki belongs to Kazuya Minekura. Lyn, Kim, Amber, and I are real. Thanks for readin' the story! Next chap will be out soon!**


	39. Brutal attack on the village, Friends

We had gotten back to the village but we were flabbergasted at what we saw, my eyes were wide at what I saw as I stood close next to Goku. It had took us only forty minutes to get back to the village and after twenty we heard screaming and the crackling of fire so we quickened our pace. _'Oh man, where are the others'? _I thought silently to myself while examining the damage on the village. Screams were still in the air and villagers ran trying to escape their attackers, Goku summoned his nyoi-boi and held it tightly in his hand while standing next to me. I had left my sickle and chain back at the inn so I would have to use my fists and stay close to Goku as much as I could. The village was a absolute wreck, most of the buildings and houses set ablaze and falling to pieces right before us. Many dead bodies was scattered across the dirt on the ground, varying from youkai to human. The bodies laid there motionless... blood pouring from their fatal wounds and onto the ground seeping through the dirt. I looked at a small boy on the ground with a woman sitting next to him, she was holding him close as he cried from a wound in his arm and from fear. The mother was desperately trying to keep a hold on the small boy but I could see her face, tears flowing from her eyes. She was dying and she knew it, gore hung from a large gaping bloody hole in her stomach and blood seeped through her fingers and out of her mouth so it fell down her chin and neck. She was whispering to the boy in a cracking voice as she sobbed silently. The other villagers took no mind to her and her son they kept running from the youkai that pursued them with their claws and fangs ready to slice, tear, and kill them. The bodies laying on the ground and the blood that was splattered every where was lit up by the warm sun that was slowly starting to set. It amazed me how much blood the ground could hold, I stared at a thick crimson puddle with pieces of gore in it... maroon red and shining from the sun's glow, I guess the blood was there to feed the earth. A youkai yelled and charged at the woman and child on the ground, ready to finish her off and going to take away the last minutes she had with her sun. My feet moved on their own and I picked up a large wooden board that had fallen off a house. In a swift fluid motion I swung the board at the yokai and hit him in the face, he flew backwards and blood squirted from his nose while some teeth that the board had knocked out flew up and out of his mouth. At the corner of my eye I could see Goku run out and start to help the villagers, he swung his nyoi-boi at oncoming youkai and bashed them in the head and gut. As youkai started to fall from Goku's attacks I planned a onslaught of my own to keep the child and mother safe for now. A fusillade of gunshots filled the air and I knew the other's would be close by, the sound of yells of pain from youkai followed after the shots. A youkai with blood smeared across his mouth charged at me while I stood in front of the mother and child. I lightly patted the wooden board on the palm of my hand then with a deep breath I jabbed the youkai in the stomach and sent him falling to the ground. More youkai started to gather around and walk toward me, scince the other villagers had gotten far away from the large bunch. A uncontrollable crying was heard from the boy, I glanced behind me and saw the woman her arms still wrapped around the boy but... she was gone... her eyes hallow and lifeless. Her body limp except for her arms still around her son, used to be a breathing living person but now a unresponsive corpse. I backed up and then grabbed onto the boy's shirt, pulling him up to his feet as he shook and cried. He turned his head away from his mother and buried his face into my shirt, his arms wrapping around my waist and clinging to me trying to find comfort. I patted him lightly on the head and held the board in my hand, swinging it toward the youkai that kept walking forward.

"Get back"! I yelled at them, jabbing the board in their direction. Through the large crowd of youkai I could see Goku fighting off a group of his own, the other's I could see them far away from us near the inn and trying to save the villagers.

"Heh heh I wonder what her insides taste like, and that boy I wonder if his bones will snap like twigs"? one of the youkai licked his fangs clean of the blood he had on them and then smirking..

"I won't give you the chance to find out"! with a swing I bashed the board against the youkai and he fell to the ground, holding onto his head while blood poured out from his mouth. He growled and stood up, then leaping at me with his claws raised.

"Extended Nyoi-boi"! A red and gold staff smashed into the side of the youkai, I heard a snap which I knew was a rib and the youkai fell the ground. I watched as the staff shot back and I saw Goku, he gave a smile to me and I was about to smile back when a youkai punched him in the side of the head sending him into a wall.

"GOKU"! I felt something slice into my side and I winced in pain, the boy was still holding my waist. With a shaky hand I pressed the palm of my hand to my side and took it away when I winced again. Blood coated the palm of my hand and fingers, shimmering from the light. I winced and and stumbled back a bit while holding the board in one hand and wrapping around the shaking boy with the other. I could hear the gunshots getting closer. A youkai stood in front of me, licking its claws which was covered with my blood. He smirked at me.

"Oooh your blood is tasty" said the youkai while taking a step toward me, I winced and then fell to my knee's. The board fell out of my hand and I wrapped my arms around the boy trying to stop him from crying and comfort him. The youkai jumped at me and I closed my eyes. I then heard the rattling of some chains, yells of pain, and gunshots... I opened my eyes and saw Goku standing in front of me, he was holding his nyoi-boi up and blocking the youkai's claws. Blood slowly trickled down from under his daidem and a bruise was under his eye but other than that he was fine. Slowly I turned my head and saw a chain wrapped tightly around a yokai's neck with a cresent blade hung over his shoulder, another chain was shooting through the crowd of youkai with its crescent blade slicing their limbs off. _'Goku, Lynto, Gojyo...' _Amber ducked a swipe from a youkai and stabbed her katana into its gut, Kimiko dodged a attack from two youkai and hit them in the neck making their bodies go limp and fall to the ground... _'Kimiko and Amber...' _I turned my head and saw a beam of light shoot right pass me and disintegrated fourteen youkai, leaving nothing but a pile of ash. I heard a gunshot and then a bullet sped toward the youkai Goku was keeping from killing me. The bullet shot into the side of the youkai's skull and he fell toward the ground, blood squirting out from the wound and flying into the air. _'Hakkai and Sanzo...' _I turned my head and saw them all there, helping me.

"Goku, help Ashurri stop the bleeding in her side" Said Hakkai and Kimiko in unison. Goku tore off a bit of his sleeve from his shirt and pressed it against my side, helping the bleeding.

With a large tug on Shakugetsujou's chain Lynto pulled the youkai to the ground and then slashed his head off with the crescent blade, she stood up straight and wiped away the sweat from her forehead. Before a youkai could get to Lyn, Gojyo's Shakujou sliced his torso off his body and he walked over to her.

"Heh, you two get in a lot of trouble" said Gojyo while holding Shakujou up on his shoulders.

"You could say that again" said Lynto with a smile.

I laughed a bit and nodded, Amber removed her katana out of the youkai's gut and ran over. "Hey you two okay, took us a while to get the villagers out of the way". Goku and I nodded.

"Damn monkey's..." Sanzo puffed his cigarette and reloaded his gun, "Always getting into a big mess"

Goku and I stared at Sanzo with a blank look before yelling, "Not a monkey ya bald monk"!...

* * *

**Ash:Man I thought I was a goner..**

**Kim and Lyn:We got there just in time...**

**Amber:Youkai were blocking the way out of the inn..**

**Gojyo:Heh heh looks like the tiny chimp managed to kick some ass today. -Holds Goku's head in a headlock and messes up his hair-**

**Goku:Oi! Get off ya pervy watersprite! An' stoppit with the names ya cockroach! **

**Gojyo:What was that you brainless monkey?!**

**Goku:You heard me ya-**

**Sanzo:-Whacks Goku and Gojyo over the head with his paper fan-SHUT THE HELL UP NOW!!**

**Hakkai:-Laughs nervously-Now now Sanzo..**

**Sanzo:They derserve the punishment Hakkai..**

**Hakkai:Well.. Violence is never the answer..**

**Ash, Kim, Lyn, and Amb:-Wonders how they ever managed to get with such a crazy bunch- Wow..**

**Ash:Okay I do not own Saiyuki or its characters, Saiyuki belongs to the awsome Kazuya Minekura. Lyn, Kim, Amber, and I are real. Thanks for readin'! Next chap will be out soon!**


	40. Carrot and laughs, Another temple

Villagers were outside sobbing and cleaning up the dead bodies while I watched silently from the windows. All of the youkai were gone and my wound was all patched up, bad thing was I couldn't fight until it was fully healed or it would open up. Kimiko was outside with Hakkai helping the people wounded. The others were outside putting small fires out and cleaning up, except Sanzo. Sanzo sat in the chair smoking a cigarette. He was on 'Ash watch' as Lynto called it. He was to watch and make sure I didn't move too much or leave the couch and he wasn't happy about it. He had a sour look on his face but not the death glare since Amber had given him a smile... I knew those two liked each other.. Silently I looked at Sanzo, my hand at my side because it hurt a bit. He looked at me and then exhaled some smoke. It was a bit scary back when those youkai were there, I felt like I was going to die but... I saw a flash back image of Goku standing in front of me while blocking the attack with his nyoi-boi but it then faded away. _'We really do need a break from all of this youkai stuff..' _We seemed to just run right into the youkai, they appear out of no where, or are already in the village. With a sigh I tilted my head and cracked my neck a bit then looked at Sanzo once again.

"And why am I sitting here and not helping again"? I asked, pouting a bit because it was boring.

"They will bitch if you open that wound and because.." he stated simply before taking a drag and folding his arms across his chest.

I smiled a bit and decided to try and annoy him, "Bbbeeeccaaauuussee wwhhyy"? he shot me a look and I shrunk back saying a soft sorry and he shrugged.

The door opened and the others walked in looking tired yet relaxed. Gojyo had a arm around Lynto and they walked toward the second couch with a sleepy look on their faces. Hakkai and Kimiko went to lean against the wall and rest. Goku sat next to me, while Amber sat on the arm rest on the chair Sanzo sat on.

"So the next village is how many days away"? asked Amber while standing up and going into the kitchen.

"Hmm should be a day or so" said Hakkai, he inched his hand over and held Kim's hand. She smiled and then nodded.

Lynto leaned against Gojyo's chest and yawned while closing her eyes, his arms still around her and whispering to her.

Sanzo then stood up and walked into his room, he climbed into his bed and we could see him through his open door. Amber looked back at us and then at Sanzo, she had a small amused smile and opened the fridge before slowly taking out a carrot. She started to tip toe toward Sanzo's room.

"Amber what are ya doin'"? asked Goku while yawning.

She put a finger to her lips and walked into Sanzo's room, we watched through the door. She ceeped low to the floor and then pushed lightly on his shoulder, his eyes opening seeing he was still awake. The carrot was behind her back.

"Sanzo"? she whispered.

He sighed and looked at her, "Yeah"

She suddenly whipped out the carrot and then poked Sanzo's nose with it, "I GOT A CARROT"! A roar of laughter came from the living room, I held my sides as they hurt from laughing. Goku fell of the couch and the others snickered.

Sanzo rose a eyebrow, his tone sounded a bit pissed and amused. "Wonderful... now let me sleep".

Amber simply smiled and shrugged while taking a bite out of the carrot. "Okay, night San San"! Sanzo's eyebrow twitched but before he could say a word she left and closed the door.

"Well this has been a crazy night, eh"? asked Gojyo while closing his eyes and leaning his head on Lynto's head. She smiled and kept her eyes closed while snuggling up to him.

Kim nodded and held Hakkai's hand giving it a gentle squeeze, "It has".

"I know one thing... Amber made my night with that carrot thing"! I said between laughs... _'Now everyone is happy again...' _

* * *

You have to be freaking kidding me! Silently Lynto, Kimiko, Amber, and I stared at the massive building in front of us. Another temple seriously who decides to torture us, huh? Amber had absolutely no clue what was going on seeing she wasn't here at our last temple visit. I knew one thing I was **not **going to dress up like a freaking boy again! Besides the monks should probably treat us better since we are helping the Genjyo Sanzo save the human race and youkai race, but no they didn't want girls. What did they think we had cooties or something?! For the love of god. It was almost sun down and there wasn't exactly a place for us to set up camp or anything. We looked back at the guys and Goku scratched the back of his head and looked around trying not to get into anything. Gojyo sighed and took the cigarette out of his mouth, flicking a ash off the end. Hakkai laughed nervously and gave a sorry look. Sanzo slapped a hand to his forehead and shook his head. So we had thought about the outfits we needed to wear and none of us wanted to look and act like boys sooo... Goku had come up with the wonderful idea of us dressing up like temple people. We had stolen some priestess outfits from a clothes line out back and we currently were dressed in them. They were pretty but way too girly in my opinon. The tops had long flowing sleeves and they were white, the freaking sleeves were so long that they covere our hands. The pants consisted of a darkish pink red or a dark blue, they were big and a bit baggy. Our hair had to be tied back and we had to wear sandals. Around our necks we either wore dark blue or red prayer beads. _'This sucks ass... I want to kill all of these bald fuckers with a smile on my face' _I thought as I tripped over the long pants legs and following the others as we got to the temple.

"Well at least girls won't mistake you as guys and hit on you now" said Amber with a smile, we had told her what happend last time at that one temple. Lynto and Kimiko looked at each other before looking back at me and Amber.

"Yeah but that means the temple monks will probably hit on us... and think low of us.." stated Kimiko before a deep sigh.

"Wait what"? asked the guys, we simply ignored them and continued the conversation.

"Yeah... eww old bald monks hitting on us and asking us to do things..." she shuddered and then suddenly the guys were behind us, whispering to each other.

"Baldy people... those people are creepy rapist like monks..." I said with a pout.

We could hear the guys all talking to Sanzo in hushed slightly angry voices. I could mostly hear Goku and Gojyo's slightly mad and serious voices and Hakkai's calm one kinda sounded a bit worried.

"Oi Sanzo, you didn't say the bald monks would hit on them now!" muttered Gojyo while smushing his cigarette with his foot. Lynto shrugged and shuddered again at the whole fact of bald monks coming on to us.

"Yea! Ashurri said they were rapist people an' stuff"! Goku exclaimed.

"That does make a problem, I don't think they would be comfortable with men just coming up to them and doing such things" Hakkai said, how come he is like calm over everything...

Sanzo growled in annoyance, "Shut up they are just saying things to get you all riled up... don't believe in such things"... _'Shut up Sanzo, you don't have to wear a d-.. well that robe kinda does... Ha ha San San!'_

* * *

**Ash:Dang it! -Looks at priestess robe- Its so freaking weird and stuff.**

**Amber:I don't know I think its kinda pretty! Yay! -Spins around in a circle-**

**Kim:Better then dressing up like guys.**

**Lyn:Yeah... so its kinda perfect in a fucked up way.. -Looks at monks- No one loves you...**

**Sanzo:-Eyebrow twitches-Yeah... better not finish that sentence Ashurri...**

**Ash:Huh?**

**Sanzo:-Points at sentence- "Well that robe kinda d-..."**

**Gojyo:-Whispers to Hakkai-This freaking sucks... no bald ass guy is coming onto Lynto, I will kick their ass.**

**Hakkai:-Whispers-I don't like the idea of them around Kimiko either but we will have to deal with it.. besides we don't want to get in any trouble.**

**Goku:I hope they give us some more food then last time! I'm starving!**

**Gojyo:Your always starving..**

**Kim and Lynto:-Talking about how fucked up the 'No girls allowed' rule is-**

**Ash:Man well.. we are only staying for the night.. so that's kinda good. I do not own Saiyuki or its characters, Saiyuki belongs to Kazuya Minekura. Lyn, Kim, Amber, and I are real. Thanks for reading, sorry it took so long to update! Next chap will be out soon.**


	41. Almost temple throw down, No more monks

****

.:Ash:I had fun makin' this chap it was funny to me! O.O THOSE MONKS ARE EVIL I TELL YOU! -Throws ice skates at them- GO AWAY EVIL MONKS!

* * *

Lyn, Kim, Amber and I walked up ahead silently being led down the hall to our rooms while the others were behind us. Sanzo was speaking to the head priest of the temple but he didn't look to happy about it. Monks walked with them as well and they kept whispering and glancing at us and waving. We were disgusted at those bald freaks but didn't say a word. Sanzo told us we couldn't cuss or do anything that a priestess wouldn't do. It just so happens a fat monk had been inching his way back to where we walked but we simply ignored him. Each time the monk would do that one of the guys would cough. Just a few moments ago Gojyo had made his second cough and they quickly moved to walk beside us until that monk went back with his buddies. Amber walked with me on my left while Lynto and Kimiko walked on my right. Sanzo and the head monk up ahead they stopped down the hall and started to have a conversation and the monks following them stopped as well. The four of them looked back at us with large grins and I shuddered before nudging the others to turn our backs to them. I folded my arms across my chest and pouted hating this entire plan we had came up with. These weird robes were itchy, pretty but itchy.. The pants were so big and baggy that if I jumped off a building I woudln't die because the pants would poof out like a parachute! Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked at the others and they had hands on their shoulders as well. Slowly I turned my head and jumped back along with Lynto, Kimiko, and Amber after seeing the four monks there. I slapped a hand to my forehead and growled a bit.

"Isn't this our luck! We never had good looking girls at the temple before" The monk nearly did a little dance and high fived one of his friends.

"Don't get used to it" I muttered dully.

"Yeah they are! The girls that are here are way too old! Dibs on red-head" said another monk. Hakkai sent a chilling glare and that monk flinched and started to shook where he stood.

A fat monk clapped his hands like a retard and pointes at me, "Then I get this one! She's got pretty hair".. My eyebrow twitched. _'HELL NO RETARD BOY'! _Goku then slid in front of me to stand in front of me and block the fat monk's reach.

"That's fine with me, then I get her" another monk stated while pointing at Lyn. Suddenly and calmly Gojyo reached out and grabbed onto the monks face. The palm of his hand in the monks face while his fingers curled over his blad head and then with ease he pushed the monk into the wall.

"Don't think so" Said Gojyo, Hakkai, and Goku in unison.

One monk pushed the rest of his buddies aside and then spread out his arms... "Move aside boys... because... I GET ALL OF THEM! They are going with me tonight" He then smirked, I made a throw up motion while the others shuddered.

In the blink of a eye three blurs rushed pass us and then pushed that one cocky monk against the wall, Goku, Gojyo, and Hakkai glared at this monk and kept their hands on his shoulders so he couldn't move. The monk gulped and shook while looking at his friends but they weren't in a hurry to help him out.

Gojyo shook his head and then stared at the monk without blinking, his face was serious. "Ya know you may want to watch what you say idiot, isn't that right Goku? Hakkai"?

Hakkai nodded and laughed lightly, he didn't look mad but he looked dead serious and his tone sounded angry. "Indeed, if you say things like that you may get hurt... that goes for your friends as well".

Goku nodded and punched his fist into the palm of his hand, "Yeah and we have time to give a good butt whooping"! We all watched in awe and amusement as this went on, quickly the monk got out of their grasp and he ran over to his friends before bolting off and going pass Sanzo and the head priest.

Sanzo and the head priest looked back at us, the head priest of the temple stepped forward. "Something wrong"? Hakkai took Kimiko's hand and smiled softly, looking at the priest before passing him.

"No nothing at all".

Amber rushed ahead and smiled stood close to Sanzo, she poked his shoulder ten times before turning her head to look at us. "Sanzo this place is huge isn't it"? she asked him.

Gojyo slipped a arm around Lynto and pulled her close, "Yeah don't worry about it, oh high and mighty priest" he stated, Lynto laughed a bit and walked pass the priest with him.

"Yeah, we were just asking them what time dinner was! I'm starving"! lied Goku about the dinner part as he grabbed onto my sleeve and ran after the others, with me following. I smiled and nodded. _'Now no monks will hit on us that is good... and I'm freaking hungry man'!_

* * *

**Ash:O.o Creepy ass monks..**

**Amber:-Scoots away from Sanzo-**

**Sanzo:Oi.. You have never seen me do that shit so don't scoot away.**

**Lyn:-Shudders at monks and buries face in Gojyo's shirt-Make them go away..**

**Gojyo:-Nods and kicks one monk in the face then holds Lyn-Don't worry I won't let those dumb ass monks near you.**

**Kim:-Rests head on Hakkai's shoulder and smiles, holding his hand-**

**Hakkai:-Smiles at Kimiko and then looks over shoulder at monks, gives monks a cold glare-**

**Monks:-Flinch and run off like dogs with tails between their legs-**

**Goku:-Blinks and watches-Why are those monks so weird?**

**Ash:Because Goku they are called what 'Morons'.**

Goku:Ooooh! -Writes down notes and mumbles-Warning watch out for... monks... monks besides Sanzo are morons..

**Gojyo:No Goku Sanzo is a moron too... -Bullet zooms past head- Nevermind!**

**Sanzo:-Eyebrow twitches-That's right.. nevermind.. Ashurri doesn't own Saiyuki or its characters. Saiyuki belongs to Kazuya Minekura. Ashurri, Kim, Lyn, and Amber are in fact real..**

**Ash:Yep! Said by the old bald monk himself! -Dodges bullet- Well thanks for reading! Will update soon! Thanks for all the reviews! **


	42. Apples, Crimson Fall comes

**Ash:Well here is another chappy wappy! lol, its in Ashurri's p.o.v and then in Lyn's p.o.v just to let you know.**

* * *

If this was dinner then I should go and slap whoever made it. Once again Sanzo got the better half of the meal. Seeing how this time we only got plain rice with no soy sauce or anything else and how Sanzo got everything that a fancy resturant could have. We watched Sanzo eat slowly with a dauntless face and then looked back to our pintsize. Either way we dressed we weren't going to be the special guest of the temple. Sanzo was given a very flamboyant chair to sit in at the end of a large table with all the other monks while we sat alone at a small table in the corner and we were jammed next to each other. Of course we were all pissed.. maybe Hakkai was but he sure as hell didn't show it. The monks even had people to watch us. If we didn't sit up straight then they would slap us on the back, didn't eat in small bites then a slap on the hand. Even if we made a loud noise they would put a finger to their lips and look at us sternly. They even showed us where we would be staying. Hakuryuu and Kenryuu had to stay outside in the cold, but we would have to stay outside as well.We would be staying in a small hut which wind easily got through it. It was ice cold and damp. So at this temple not even the all mighty priest Sanzo's 'followers' were high ranked enough to sleep inside. Sanzo of course got a large futon and a entire room to himself. Due to this we were a bit moody but didn't show any disrespect since the 'Pervy cocky monks' had told on us and we got a strict lecture on the issue. I watched as everyone picked at their food with disappointed looks. Goku's face was **very **disappointed but he didn't say a word so he wouldn't get hit again. It was very humdrum around this place and I couldn't wait until we leaved. Gojyo muttered that he would be outside and that he wasn't very hungry, soon after he left Lynto followed. The creepy monks exchanged glances with each other and then looked back at our table but two stern looks made them flinch and go back to eating their meals. Hakkai, Amber, and Kimiko had finished their meals, or the little bit they had and then went to go to the small place we had to share outside. I silently picked at the rice on the plate and stared at Goku and his discouraged look.

"This sucks a-".. I looked at the monks that leaned against the wall watching us carefully, "This sure is a wonderful meal" I whispered quickly before sighing.

Goku looked at me like I was crazy but then at the monks and he sunk low into his seat. "Yeah... " his stomach growled and his plate was already empty. These stuck up monks probably wouldn't give him anymore. I lightly pushed my plate over to him and he gave a smile before eating the rest of my meal.

"Lets go outside after this... I think I saw a apple tree near the temple" I murmured to him so only he could hear. He nodded and then hurried to finish the plate, we both stood up and went to rush out of the room but something slapped us on the back and we slowly looked from the corner of our eyes. The two monks that had been watching us had slapped us again.

Goku growled in anger but in return he got another slap, he stood up straight and then slowly ambled out of the dinning hall and I followed closely behind him. Once we shut the dining hall doors we bolted down the hall and towards the exit. Then once outside we walked and searched for the hope of a apple tree. Apples were better then just a bit of plain rice that's for sure. We stopped in our tracks at seeing a large tree with apples hanging from the tree branches. Apples from a tree sounded like a feastright now. I watched as Goku cried out in happiness then bolted towards the tree, he quickly jumped up onto a branch and then another one a little bit ways up before disappearing the leaves. I stared blankly at this... _'Just like a monkey'.. _I mused while holding in a laugh. Quickly I jogged over to the tree and craned my neck to gaze up into it. I could hear movement up in the tree's from the leaves but no sign of Goku. I reached up and grabbed onto a branch then pulled myself up onto it. I started to pluck apples from the branches and hold them as best as I could in my arms. Something fell onto my head and then onto the forest floor. A apple core.. I looked up into the tree's again and saw a pair of golden orbs staring at me through the darkness.

"Sorry Ash-chan"! called Goku, all I could see was his eyes.

"No problem" I bit into a apple and sat on the branch. Maybe we should take some back to the others... I knew Sanzo sure as hell wouldn't need a apple... he got a dang meal while we got the scraps or left overs. It was then when I heard the sound of something snapping. I looked up to see Goku falling head first down from the tree and towards me. His cheek banged against my forehead and the branch I sat on snapped then we went falling to the ground. With a thud we hit the ground and I groaned while rubbing my head as apples fell from the tree and around us. I opened my eyes and looked at Goku who was passed out lying ontop of me, his face two inches away from mine.

"Oi! Goku wake up! Are you okay"? I asked him, he mumbled and opened his eyes then sat up.

"Wha happen'"? he asked in a daze while rubbing his sore red cheek, I laughed a bit and he looked at me with a confused face. A small light pink color on his cheeks.

"What's so funny"?.

I looked at him, "I don't know why but... we fell out of a apple tree" I held my sides and started laughing again, "I don't know why but it makes me laugh"!...

I was sitting outside beside Gojyo as he leaned against the wall. My brown orbs watched as leaves broke away from the boughs of tree's and then drift gracefully toward the ground. The weather and season had been changing, it was slowly becoming Autumn. The air was getting crisp and cold. Leaves on the tall tree's slowly turned colors like bright orange and yellow, then a dark crimson red color. The nights grew longer and the days grew shorter. My favorite season was winter but fall was fine with me.. Gojyo stood next to me as I sat against the wall, the sound of him flicking his lighter open filled my ears and I turned my head. He was flicking his lighter open and then closing it before repeating it. A green leave that had blotches of crimson danced as the wind blew and traveled over to where he stood. Gojyo reached up a bit and caught the leave by its stem and then twirled it around in his fingers before letting it go and it blew away in the cold wind again. Gojyo slid down against the wall and sat next to me. I scooted closer and then rubbed my cheek against his shoulder, his arm slipped around my shoulder and I smiled as I got warmer. He smiled and then I watched as he blew a bubble from the piece of gum Ashurri had passed around at the table earlier... she said it would be a side dish to the rice or something like that.

"I was right" he stated...

I looked at him slightly confused, "Right about what"? He leaned down and then kissed me sloftly on my neck then whispered against my skin.

"Pure luck... maybe your a good luck charm" he said. His lips stayed on my neck for a few minutes before he then planted another kiss and I felt the electricty back once again like at the spa, I felt him slip a arm around my waist and I moved my arms to wrap them around his neck. He asked me for entrance by lightly licking my bottom lip and biting it and I granted him it. We fought for dominance and once he won he was free to explore the inside of my mouth. He pulled away and then moved down my neck then placed a soft kiss on my skin before lightly biting and sucking on that spot. I held in a moan and then kissed my neck once more.

"Dammit... I forgot we are at this freaking temple.. I doubt that the monks would like it if he found us" he murmured against my skin. I nodded slightly and then kissed him softly on the lips.

"Our luck may run out once and a while, but there is always next time" I said, with a smile and blush.

He nodded and then nuzzled into my neck and sighed, "Your right, Lyn Lyn"... He took my hand and then I smiled a bit.

* * *

**Ash:-Whispers to Kim- I think they were this close to havin'... J-U-I-C-E.**

**Kim:-Snickers and nods-I think your right, Ash.**

**Lyn:-Throws a shoe at Ash and Kim-SHUT UP WE WEREN'T GONNA DO THAT!**

**Amb:o.o Because the temple monks were gonna peep.**

**Lyn:-.- No...**

**Ash:Ewww... pervy monks.. **

**Goku:Hey why does Sanzo always get th' good food an' stuff! -Stomach growls-**

**Sanzo:-Is surrounded by monks from temple and watches as they adore him, eyebrow twitches and says a simple line-Buddah forbids taking a life...**

**Temple Monks:-Amazed, claps and one goes crazy and foams from mouth then collapses-Woohoo!**

**Gojyo:-See's Sanzo shoot millions of bullets while saying he will kill Goku and Him-Yeah right... this is a load of bullshit.**

**Hakkai:-Smiles but is really pissed off as hell-Now now we have to respect them... we are guests after all.**

**Kim:Well they could have given us some tea with the meal... all we have is rice...**

**Lyn:Yeah that was crappy... No one loves those monks... not even buddah or Kanzeon... -Thinks:Old hag...-**

**Amb:I will either get her a 'Foxy grandma shirt' or a sweater with cheese on it... -Moment of silence-I LIKE CHEESE!**

**Ash: I do not own Saiyuki or its characters, they belong to Kazuya Minekura. Thanks for reading everyone, next chap will be up soon!**


	43. A fight with food, LEAVING!

**Ash:Another chap to you all! I hope you like it, I already have a idea for next chap. -Gears in head are turning- lol. Well this chap made me laugh while typing it up and I hope it makes you laugh as well. **

* * *

Rice... plain humdrum rice for breakfast once again... Good thing the others and I had stuffed our stomachs with plenty of apples. For some reason.. Lyn and Gojyo didn't come back to the room where we all slept besides Sanzo of course. The snooty and strict monks had found some apple cores, they were practically scattered every where. So we got yelled at and less rice.. who cares about this stupid rice. This stupid strict temple and monks. I could hear the monks and Sanzo talking across the room in hushed voices. Poor Kenryuu and Hakuryuu had to suffer sleeping outside and eating rice, we all were glad we were leaving today. I picked up some rice and flicked it across the table to Amber, and she flicked it back. Playing rice soccer to stop us all from dying from... Amber called it _'Boredom cancer'. _Hakkai and Kimiko sat next to each other and talked softly to each other while drinking tea and eating most of the rice they had, they both had to drive and had to keep their energy up. Goku was half asleep at the table, his head hanging down and drool oozing out from his mouth as he snored. The monks woke us up early that's all I had to say. Gojyo and Lynto ate silently, they exchanged glances with each other after a smile and kept eating. I wonder what was going on with them. Sanzo was listening to the monks as they talked about their good nights sleep and the weather. One monk said it was going to rain today, not a good thing for Sanzo to hear. He said that the moisture in the air was so tangible that you could taste it and smell it with each inhale. I heard the Head priest ask Sanzo how he slept, Sanzo grumbled a bit and then glanced over at Gojyo and Lynto. I blinked a bit and the Head priest waited for his reply, wanting to know if the all mighty Sanzo had a nice stay at this dang temple.

"Well Sanzo-Sama did you sleep good"? asked the head priest, he leaned across the table over his finished meal and stared at Sanzo intently. Sanzo grunted a bit and then lifted up his cup of coffee, bringing it to his lips. Before he took a sip he stated..

"Could have been better" he looked over at Lynto and Gojyo and they looked back at him with confusion. "Some dumb animals decided it would be a good idea to... mate outside my window".

Some of the priests choked on their food and the Head priest closed his eyes before drinking some tea. Kimiko and Hakkai stopped drinking their tea but kept the tea cups pressed to their lips, their eyes a little wide. The rice Amber and I had been using as a soccer ball flew right pass my head and Amber and I stayed quiet. Goku blinked and rose his head a bit, yawning.

In a flash I saw two blurs run across the room and then something flew through the air. The five of us who remained at the table slowly turned our heads and the monks from the table quickly jumped up from the table except Sanzo and the head priest.

"NOT THE NOODLES"! I heard someone yell. A bowl of noodles in fine china went flying slowly through the air, noodles slipping out of it along with the broth until BAM! My eyes grew wide and we all looked at Sanzo. The bowl of noodles was sitting right on top of his blonde head, noodles slipping out from under the bowl and inching their way down his face. Broth soaked his hair and face. He reached up and slowly wiped his eyes.

A bunch of loud gasps filled the room, "S-Sanzo"!.

Gojyo was desperately trying to hold back Lynto from throwing another bowl of food at Sanzo. Amber clamped her hand over her mouth and doubled over laughing, her laugh a mere giggle then very loud. Sanzo shot a glance over at her and then picked up a plate of rice balls before flinging it over to our table.

I smiled and grabbed a plate of rice before getting up and throwing it, it landed right in one of the monks faces. Soon a bunch of food was flying through the air. Beef stew, spring rolls, shrimp, curry, you name it.

Goku leaped up from his seat and screamed with a large smile, "FOOD"! before a bunch of spring rolls pelted him. A attack from Gojyo, in return Goku picked up some meat buns and ran after Gojyo. Hurling the meat buns at him as he ran.

"Well this sure is a.." Hakkai ducked a plate and it crashed into the wall with a clatter, "A lively morning isn't it"? he asked with a smile.

Kimiko nodded and tilted her head to the left to get out of the way of some carrots, "Yeah your right" she laughed a bit.

Before more of the fun filled food fight could go on and loud voice filled the air, "ENOUGH"!!" We all turned our attention to the high priest, his eyes vexing and his entire body seething with rage. His once clean robes now with blotches of green and brown from food.

"I'm sorry priest Sanzo but due to these these... street trash, we have to ask you all to leave".

"STREET TRASH"! Lynto quickly grabbed onto Gojyo's arm while I snatched Goku by the back of his shirt and we tried to drag them out of the temple, the others following. "WHO THE HELL YOU CALLING STREET TRASH YOU NO GOOD DUMB RICH SON OF A B-"

"Shut it" Sanzo ran his fingers through his hair and looked at the High priest calmly, "If you have a problem with them then it deals with me as well... besides... we have stayed long enough..." he turned and walked toward the door. Leaving all of the monks dumbstruck.

Before we followed Sanzo he stopped in his tracks, "Oh and by the way... your temple it looks like a piece of shit.."...

We all got out side, messy and more happier then we had been at the temple. We had smashed some food in their dumb faces and Sanzo even got hit... that was a golden moment. Soon we were all in the jeeps and driving toward the next village. I tilted my head up and looked up at the grey monochrome clouds. Well... this day wasn't all bad... at least were on the road again!

* * *

**Ash:Well wasn't that fun?!**

**Hakkai and Kim:Yes besides the major cleaning bills. **

**Sanzo:-Yawns and goes off to bed-**

**Lyn:Say one word and I will kill you..**

**Gojyo:And I will help...**

**Sanzo:Oi shut up and let me sleep...**

**Goku:I'm so hhhhuuunnnggggrrryyyy!**

**Ash:Ya know... -Remembers something someone said- WE ALL SMELL LIKE A DINNER AT THANKSGIVING!! **

**Goku:-Sniffs- Hey we do! **

**Hakkai:Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, the next chap will be up ASAP. Ashurri doesn't own Saiyuki or its characters, Saiyuki belongs to Kazuya Minekura. Ashurri, Lyn, Kim, And Amber are real. Thank you for reading.**


	44. Corn, The two Ryuu boys

**Ash:They wanted another chap so here it is. Oh and Kim! Your part will come up in next chap, I have school tomorrow... Damn you school. But it will give me some idea's probably. I have one hour lunch so I have time to think and chill. Thanks for reading all, and thanks for good reviews... -Gets distracted by Black Snake Moan- Oh and enjoy!**

* * *

I don't know how or why.. well I know how. Goku was hungry and he ran off. Seriously this was creeping me out. Right before we go to a village there is a corn field in the middle of.. a corn field. It was so high that you could barely see, the golden rays of the orange sun as it went down making it seem ominous. Hakkai and Kim went ahead to the village to get a Inn, they were going to get dinner ready and wait for us. Hakuryuu and Kenryuu were with us and they soared above looking for Goku. I walked with Amber, while Sanzo had split up and went with Lynto and Gojyo. Honestly how could we find him in this, he was my height which was... um.. I'm short okay! Creepy... so very creepy. It was quiet, I could no longer hear the others yelling for Goku nor see them. Just the golden long stems and stocks of corn. Suddenly I bumped right into Amber as she stopped walking right in front of me. I rubbed my nose and went to ask her why she had stopped dead in her tracks when I saw him... It sure as hell wasn't Goku! His eyes forever black and hallow, a eerie void. Blank fabric skin with patches to hold in the straw, skin rough and almost ripping off like real flesh. His clothes tattered and with holes and bugs crawling in and out of them. It was a scarecrow... a scary one indeed. He had no nose, it wasn't like other normal scarecrows. Its mouth was stitched on in black thread and created a jagged crooked smile. Straw stuck out of his sleeves and pants legs, even out from under his hat. His arms spread out wide while his legs stuck together and tied to a old stick that was in the ground. I reached out to touch it when suddenly a crow cry filled the air, Amber and I both backed up with a scream as thousands of black feathery crows filled the air.

Above I could see Kenryuu and Hakuryuu fly in the air, they quickly turned their direction as the crows came and shot at them. Amber picked up a pebble and chucked it to get the crows away from them but no use. The large flock swarmed Hakuryuu and Kenryuu both and pecked at them as they cried out in sheer pain.

"Kyuu"!!

"Hakuryuu! Kenryuu!" Amber and I quickly followed them the best we could, swatting the corn out of our faces as they ensnared and slapped us. Soon the tiny dragons were out of sight in the sky, the crows quickly disappeared. I looked over my shoulder to peer through the corn.. The scarecrow had magically vanished as if into thin air.

"Amber that scarecrow its gone"! I nudged her and she looked over her shoulder as well before looking at me.

"Ash! We're gonna die"! she screamed, I nodded and quickly hugged her. We both stood there afraid to move... the crows, the scarecrow, it was like some horror movie! Some movement was heard up ahead. I looked at Amber and she looked at me.

"Hakuryuu".

"Kenryuu".

We both punched our fists up in the air and then yelled out, "FOR THE BABY DRAGONS"! quickly we charged through the long corn with our eyes closed. Suddenly I felt my foot snag on something and down I went, getting a face plant right into the dirt. I pushed my self off the ground and so did Amber.

We turned our heads, fear struck afraid it was the scarecrow. It wasn't. Something so shocking. Two kids the age of ten. They appeared to be passed on the dirt, they looked so... familiar but we've never seen them before. They both were so cute, they appeared to be Youkai. One had snowy white hair that reached down his necks a bit, the bangs stuck up slightly. His eyes were closed and his skin pale, on the sides of his neck and hands... he had gleaming white scales. He wore white clothes, almost like pajama's. White button up no-sleeve shirt with white pants. He had sharp small fangs protruding from his mouth with white sharp claws. The other boy looked slightly like the white haired one. His hair was styled the same way but it a forest green, he was passed out right on top of the white haired boy. His scales on his neck and hands a dark green, small fangs coming out from his mouth and sharp nails. His clothes dark green and like the other boys.

"Hakuryuu... and... Kenryuu"?! I shouted out, slightly both of the boy's eyes opened. The boy with white hair's eyes deep blood red with slits while the boy with green hair had bright gold eyes with slits.

"Its them... b-but how weren't they little baby dragons"?! They were... this made no sense! None at all. Amber went over and poked Kenryuu's cheek, his hand went up and lightly grasped onto her finger. "Ash they are... cute.. and.. boy like".

I nodded and went over to Hakuryuu, "So.. this is them... Hmm" I looked closer. Blood slowly seeped through Hakuryuu's white clothing, and the same for Kenryuu's. Amber lifted up Kenryuu's shirt to reveal small cuts and gashes. The same on Hakuryuu when I lifted up his pants leg. The crows must have did this...

"K...Ash-urr-i..." My eyes grew wide when I saw Hakuryuu talk, his eyelids closed shut slowly and fell back asleep.

Kenryuu did the same but was still awake, "Kyu... Am-ber". Amber looked at me with the same shocked expression. Suddenly gun fire filled the air, Sanzo was shooting off some rounds... but at what.

I grabbed Hakuryuu and put him on my back as Amber did the same for Kenryuu, "Come on we have to find the others..."

We quickly ran through the maze like place and came to a stop when we saw them, Sanzo shooting off rounds at the scarecrow. The bullets going right through him and straw flying in the air, the scarecrow was walking! A dark chuckle came from it and Gojyo stood in front of Lynto with his Shakujou held tightly in his hands. Goku now there with them with his Nyoi-boi in hand.

"Fucking scarecrow, die you piece of shit'! yelled Sanzo as he kept firing, the Scarecrow fell to the ground when a bullet when right through his forehead. It chuckled darkly and crows swooped down and started to pick it away, until only a few bits of straw and empty clothing laid there.

"THAT IS SO NOT NORMAL"! Yelled out Lynto pointing at the remains. Amber coughed and they turned their heads to look at us, their faces turning into shock.

"Well we got something that will blow your minds.. the dragons, they are now people"...

* * *

**Ash:-Watches Hakuryuu and Kenryuu with Amber- Aww they are so cute!**

**Amb:-Nods- They are ten years old and people... and they can talk!**

**Sanzo:-Smokes cigarette and watches- And the owners just so happen to be at the village a not here.**

**Gojyo:-Pokes scarecrow with Shakujou-Come on creepy ass mother fucker... leap out and do that shit again... I swear I will chop your arm off.**

**Lyn:-Nods-That scarecrow is one creepy ass thing.**

**-In village-**

**Hakkai:-Blinks- I think something weird happening with the others. -Looks at Kim-**

**Kim:-Nods-Yeah I got this strange feeling.. -Starts to make corn for a side dish-**

**(Ash:CORN!! lol. Thanks for reading everyone! I do not own Saiyuki or its chracters, they belong to Kazuya Minekura. Kim, Lyn, Amber, and I are real. Hope ya liked it! )**


	45. Cooking with a Passion, Shoes

**Ash:Okayz so I was sitting in my house watching my brother because he got back from the hospital from some surgery and he was all in bed wrapped up and stuff. So I was like... Medical stuff... Medical mixed with cuteness. This is the part that Kim has been waiting for, so I got it all done for her. I thought it was cute and stuff also I liked the end with Amber, me and my friend at school were thinking of making a new line of shoes. Called Jesus shoes or Holy walkers and they would be sandals. ' We saw a hobo with jesus shoes so yeah. -Had a image of Sanzo being peter from family guy earlier today- LOL! Man that was funny. I hope you all like it, thank you for reading. I do not own Saiyuki or its characters, they belong to Kazuya Minekura. Kim, Lyn, Amber, and I are real. We ish not cartoons if we were then I could fall off a cliff and never be hurt. '.**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Methodically we chopped vegatables for everyone's dinner and the inn room we got with Sanzo's credit card was dead silent besides that. Hakkai stood next to me stirring a pot of broth as I combined veggatables with it. He had stated that it was time for a healthy meal since the temple had given us so little food and some went flying every where. I kept chopping some tomato's and carrots, the loud clank of the knife echoing through the air. My eyes shifted and I looked at him, he was humming a song and cooking with a small smile on his face. Silently I watched him, his expression so calm and c-. A sharp hiss escaped my lips as I felt something slice the skin on my index finger. The knife dropped to the cutting board with a loud clatter and then I rose my hand and then looked at my finger. Blood slowly oozed out the knick in the skin, the pain was little but I mentally cursed myself for not paying attention. Now I would have to wash my finger and the knife. I snatched a paper towel up and wiped my finger until the bleeding stopped then went to go and get a band-aid to place on it. Before I could take one step away a gentle hand was encircled around my wrist and turned me around. My face was puzzled but he looked at me in the eyes before lifting up my hand and bringing my hurt finger to his face. I was going to open my mouth to say that it was no big deal just a small cut when his actions caught me off gaurd. His soft lips lightly was placed on my finger where the cut was and then his eyes shifted up, looking at me with those emerald green orbs. He leaned upward and his face was a few inched from mine, my back pressed against the counter. The silence was so quiet that you could cut it wi-.. his lips pressed against mine and my face was so shocked. It was so soft and tender then slowly started to make me melt, making the kiss deepen and turn into fiery passion. My arms moved on their own and reached up, tangling my fingers into his soft dark brown hair. He pulled away and then kissed my forehead lightly before going and planting a soft kiss to my neck, his lips lightly brushing against my skin. He stood straight back up and gave a kind smile to me, I leaned in and kissed him on the nose. Something loud was heard across the room, both of us turned our heads to see... the gang all standing there and gawking at us.

"A-aha oh when did you all get here"? asked Hakkai nervously, he reached up and scratched the back of his head. Gojyo and Lyn were holding in their laughter as they peered around the door and into the room. Two people I didn't see Hakuryuu and Kenryuu.

"A few moments ago... um if you two wanted to be alone you could have gotten a room or something... oh and the pot on the stove is bubbling over" stated Lyn while holding back laughs.

I shot her a look, "No one loves you.."

"Hey that's my quote"! Sanzo shrugged simply during Lynto's outburst and walked pass all of us claiming he had a headache and was going to get some medicine, Amber nodded saying she wasn't hungry and was going to use the bathroom.

"Where is Kenryuu and Hakuryuu" Hakkai and I asked, both of us clearly trying not to be more embarrassed then we already were. Both of our faces with visible light blushes on our cheeks. Gojyo and Lynto stepped aside to reveal Goku and Ashurri with two small boys on their backs, both the age of ten. I glanced at Hakkai and he had a lost look on his face, almost like a pout with such cuteness. We both walked over to the two to get a better look when I stopped in my tracks.

"Is that.. is that"?

Lynto nodded, "Yeah its Hakuryuu and Kenryuu, flesh and blood in people form". Hakkai blinked and watched with so much confusion.

"How"?

Gojyo shrugged and scratched the back of his head, "Not sure we think its to do with either Kougaiji's group or that creepy scarecrow. Well will explain later but first they are hurt. Ashurri said it was from some giant crows or something".

Hakkai nodded and took Hakuryuu from Goku and I took Kenryuu from Ashurri then we walked to the couch, placing them both down on the soft cushions. Hakkai nodded and murmured he would take care of them while I went to go and cook dinner. Ashurri went off with Goku to get some bandages for Hakkai. I placed the cooked food on plates and then took a moment to look at my index finger, the feeling of his soft lips still remained on it. With a small smile I looked over at him, suddenly a happy scream filled the air. I jumped and Amber came out of the bathroom and rushed into Sanzo's room, talking to him a mile a minute. He came out of the room annoyed with her following him, asking what she was talking about. Gojyo, Lynto, Hakkai and I stopped what we were doing to stare at Amber as she hopped up and down pointing at Sanzo's feet. Ashurri and Goku soon returned looking like they were about to fight some youkai but loosened up after they saw Amber.

"What are you doing"? asked Sanzo, rubbing his temples. Amber jumped to the floor and lifted up the bottom of his robe a bit and pointed at his sandals with a happy face.

"SANZO IS WEARING..." she took a deep breath and smiled, "JESUS SHOES"!

* * *

**Ash:Hey... -Pokes Kim- Ish there gonna be Mini's?**

**Kim:-Confused- Mini what?**

**Goku:-Shrugs- I don't know. Gojyo said that if you and Hakkai love each other then soon there will be mini's. What are mini's? Are they midgets? Huh Kim? Are they midgets?**

**Kim:-Blushes-Uh ah.. uh I don't know and sorta... yeah sorta midgets.**

**Sanzo:-Smokes cigarette- Just keep it down tonight. I do not want to be woken up, my head hurts.**

**Kim:-Blushes deep red and goes to rip Sanzo apart, gets held back by Hakkai-**

**Goku:Sanzo what is a mini?**

**Sanzo:Its you Goku, your a shortie thus another term a mini. A mini eats, and whines..**

**Goku:O.O I'M A MINI!?**

**Kim and Hakkai:No your not a mini.**

Ash:-Thinks, Goku is my height. Not funny bald man...-

**Gojyo:-Sighs- Someone has to teach that kid... its not going to be me.**

**Hakkai:-Nods- I politely decline the offer.**

**Kim:Same with Hakkai.**

**Lyn:I have stuff to do... like... looking at something over there! -Runs off and drags Gojyo along-**

**Amber:-Lost-.**

**Ashurri:Well I have no idea what a mini is either...**

**Hakuryuu and Kenryuu:-Still sleeping-**

Sanzo:Hmmm?... Oh fuck... gotta teach Kids about birds and bee's...

**Goku:Birds? Bee's? I thought we were talking about midgets...**

**Ash:-Shrugs- I don't know. Well thanks for reading everyone! **


	46. Heartbeat, Sick

**Ash-Its a bit short, but yeah. Its in Amber's p.o.v and then in Lyn's p.o.v. Just to let you all know! I do not own Saiyuki or its characters, they belong to Kazuya Minekura. Thanks for reading! Hope you all like it!**

* * *

Dense sheets of thick clear rain poured onto the inn's roof making it echo in my inn room. My eyes stared out straight ahead of me in the bleak dark black velvet of the night. A loud boom of thunder caused me to shudder slightly. The others were asleep... Ashurri laid in her futon with her face buried in the pillow, Lyn was sleeping on her side with her arm over her eye, Kim on her back sleeping quietly. Lightning from the outside flashed through the window. We all had retired to a early night sleep but mine was interrupted from the storm waging outside. In the morning we would figure out how to get Kenryuu and Hakuryuu back to normal but we needed sleep, I needed sleep. Slowly I stood up and then shuffled across the room trying not to wake the others who slept peacefully. I stepped out into the hall and went toward the door then opened it slightly to peek inside. He slept silently and calmly, laying on his side with one arm resting on his stomach. His chest lightly moved up and down it was so hard to see so it looked like he wasn't breathing at all. Light from a lamp post that stood tall outside the window shone into the room, causing there to be a bit of light. The orange glow from it beamed on his face and made his golden blonde locks shine. Even so with that said light he kept sleeping. He had been angry earlier because of the storm and... my random outburst of his shoes. I walked over my footsteps not making a sound in the room. I sat down on my knee's and then stared at him, thunder boomed making me jump a bit. My arm extended while the other hand tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear. My blue orbs stared at his face then my index finger lightly poked his nose. Eyes didn't open... again I **poked** his nose... a sneeze... poke him again a eyebrow twitch... Okay maybe one more poke. His eyelids opened slightly then violet orbs looked at me. Sanzo sat up slightly a bit hunched over and gave a annoyed sigh before looking at me. One hand was over his eye and the other limp at his side. He rose a eyebrow at me.

"What do you want Amber..." he glanced at the clock, "Its three in the morning".

Silently my blue eyes stared at him before giving a blink then saying bluntly, "I can't sleep... the storm is too loud". As if on que thunder shook the inn.

He looked at me with a feign stioc, giving a sigh he put the hand covering his eye down. "Just don't think about it and think of something else... I-"

Interrupting him I said, "I can't do that... its too loud" I told him once again.

He reached up and ran his fingers through his blonde hair before thinking about it, his face blank and just staring at the floor. He then looked up clearly with a idea by the look in his eyes. He waved his hand at me for me to come closer, I crawled toward him and then felt two cold hands on either side of my face pulling me down and then my ear pressed against something. Faint blush spread across my cheeks and after a few moments I heard something. A rhythm of a heart beat, beating so loudly in my ear. It was nice almost like a drum, it was calm and slow but started to sped up slightly. The heartbeat drowned out the thunder, the heartbeat started to put me to sleep. It was booming loud like the thunder outside but it was loud enough for me to hear. Sanzo took away his hands and then I felt them wrap around my back. My eyes closed slightly and I looked up at him. His eyes were closed but he stood up straight, his hair covering a bit of his eyelids.

"My... Master said to me once... a heartbeat has a nice rhythm it could put anyone to sleep" he stated quietly, voice so soft you could cut it with a knife.

I stared at his face while he had his eyes shut. It looked like he was... when he said that his composure was lost... After thinking about it, I leaned up and then lightly pressed my lips against his. His eyes snapped open and then I pulled away, he stared at me confused. With a smile I went back to listen to his heart beat but then warm soft lips laid against mine and then they left. Leaving me with a small tingle on my own...

The storm outside... no thunder was heard...

* * *

My head was throbbing like crazy making it very hard for me to focus on what I was doing but I bear the pain and looked around my surroundings. A thick white veil was around the forest, making it hard to point out shapes or objects. No way to see where I was all I knew that I was with Gojyo, Kenryuu who had been next to me before the fog set in was now gone. I knew I was sick and I didn't like the fact of walking to the next village in the forest. I had chills and I just didn't feel good that's all. I ambled next to Gojyo trying to get out of the misty forest. Gojyo then stopped a bit and looked around, cursing under his breath. I rubbed my eyes a bit and sighed, chills... didn't like it... I grabbed Gojyo's arm and continued to walk, him following me as I swayed a bit. Vision was fading maybe.. no I want to get out of here seriously.

"Hey Lyn... you okay"? he asked...

I gave a curt nod and continued to walk, my vision was blurry... next thing I knew I hit the soft grass of the forest floor and sighed a bit, gripping the green blades of grass between my fingers... I could hear his voice. He was talking or more like yelling my name, it was fading away. My eyes slowly closed slightly... His voice drifting away.

"Lyn! Hey Lyn are you okay?! Lyn"! he was on the ground in front of me, looking at me.

I could see his face, full of worry and fear... why... his crimson eyes stared at me with such fear and worry... then his image disappeared...

* * *

**Ash, Lyn, Amb, and Kim:-Smiles brightly-ITS SOMEONE'S BIRTHDAY TODAY!!**

**Goku-Huh? Who?**

**Sanzo:-blinks-.**

**Gojyo:Its Hakkai's birthday you stupid chimp... man even the monk forgot it...**

**Ash:Yeah and he's out shopping right now so... we already got stuff ready! -points to streamers on walls, all green-.**

**Kim:Hmm green is my favorite color.**

**Lyn:Hakkai's too.**

**Amb:Sanzo you have to make the cake!**

**Sanzo:Me? I've never made a cake before, aren't women suppose to make cakes...**

**Ash,Lyn, Kim, and Amb:-Death glare- Make.The.Cake. Monk.**

**Sanzo:-Eyebrow twitches and heads off to kitchen-.**

**Gojyo:-Trying to hang up decorations-Oi! Goku go act like a monkey and climb on top of something and help!**

**Goku:SHUT UP YOU KAPPA!**

**Gojyo:NO YOU SHUT UP YOU DAMN BRAINLESS CHIMP!**

**Ash and others:-Watching-...**

**Hakkai:-Walks into room with bags of food and blinks at everything-..**

**Everyone:Oh shit... Uh... SUPRISE!!**

**Kim:-Hugs Hakkai- HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!**

**Hakkai:-Smiles- Thank you, you didn't have to go through all this trouble.**

**Lyn:Nah its your birthday, its what friends do.**

**Gojyo:Yeah man, its your day to have fun.. don't worry no cooking or anything. We will do everything. So just sit and relax.**

**Amber:The decorations are your favorite color! Green!  
**

**Goku and Ash:Sniffs air Something is burning...**

**Sanzo:-In kitchen trying to put out a fire that's in the oven- SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK THIS STOVE IS CRAZY!! -Thinks:It has a damn youkai in it or something!-**


	47. I'll protect you, words

**Ash:Lyn I hope ya like it and I hope everyone else does too! Its in Gojyo's p.o.v and then its in Lyn's p.o.v a little bit at the end. Warning:This chap contains major ass whooping and a creepy ass youkai who gets pwned. Thank you. **

* * *

How it got dark so fast I have no idea. The sound of hooting owl's and chirping crickets was slowly making me fall into the abyss of sleep but each time it tried to capture me I shook it away and walked on. It was cold and the howling wind that constantly blew didn't help one bit but at least Lyn was alright. My brown leather jacket was slipped on to her shoulders and I carried her on my back. She was sick, and had a fever. The sound of her light breathing filled my ears as I carried her, her head resting on my shoulder as she slept. My expression was now calm but had traces of worry still lacing it. At first I didn't know what to think, I thought something really bad happend and I didn't know what to do. Actually for about ten minutes I was yelling her name and then got up and yelled for Hakkai or Kimiko to appear out of no where and get their asses over here to help her. After calming down I checked her pulse and forehead, a fever and it was high. The fog had gone away but now that it was dark I was just walking around blind in the dark forest. Pitch black and blue velvet was the only thing I could see, my eyes could make out the outlines of tree's and the pale moon above sort of helped me.The others had made it out of the forest probably either that or they were just as lost as me. The more I walked further into the forest the more dangerous it got. _'Fucking forest... I need to get Lyn out of here... I'm seriously thinking about chopping every tree down'.. _With a tired sigh I started to make my way toward a large oak tree. I had to rest for a bit. I took Lyn off my back and set her on the ground before sitting against the tree. Once I got comfortable I picked her up and set her in my lap, holding her close so she wouldn't get cold. Sooner we got out of here the better. She sighed in her sleep then snuggled up close. A faint small smile appeared on my lips then I closed my eyes. Listening to her breathing and the sound of the forest was calming, still didn't chase away the worry though. My eyes opened slightly then looked down at her. She was peacefully sleeping at least. Her brown hair hung down in front of her face and eyelids closed. Slowly and gently I brushed the hair out of her face and sighed.

"Lyn..." my voice was soft.

Then something reached my ears, the sound of leaf's being crushed under feet and laughter. Slowly I got up and placed Lyn back on my back. My arm extended and Shakujou appeared in my hand, I held it at my side as the sounds got closer. I did not recongnize the laughter. It wasn't the others and that wasn't good.

"Well look what we have here..." ten youkai emerged from behind the tree's, some moved the long boughs of them out of there way and they sauntered over. "A worthless child of taboo and a human... aww how sweet". The owner of the voice finally appeared.

Narrowing my eyes I looked at him, this youkai was probably the leader of the group. His eyes were a coal black, they were slanted and looked odd. He had a silver mop of hair that hung down in front of his eyes. A wide grin spreading across his face. Not one word came out of my mouth, but actions speak louder then words and right now a glare was being sent toward him. The rest of the youkai laughed, amused of what said.

"Hmph... nothing to say, huh"? he asked, slowly the silver haired youkai ambled over toward me and Lyn who was still asleep. "Well how about I see what he does when I kill this little girl, surely a half breed isn't strong enough to defend her".

My eyes watched carefully and then... his arm extended toward Lynto, trying to reach over my shoulder to her. My hand shot up and then quickly gripped onto his arm, my fingers tightly curled around his forearm. He chuckled darkly and looked at me straight in the eye. Not even trying to pull his arm free.

"Oh... is the little half breed angry now... let go of my arm you brat" he said simply, giving another cocky grin and licking the protruding fangs.

My hand squeezed his arm, "Not a chance, don't you dare... lay a finger on her" my words dripping with deadly venom.

"Or what"? he asked challenging me.

The forest that was once quiet was then interrupted with the sound of muffling bone breaking against the brute strength of a crushing squeeze to his forearm from me. My hand slowly released his arm as the youkai stumbled backwards, his friends watching and not moving as he held his pale arm. Bone protruded out from the white flesh of his arm, the blood oozing out of the open way and gore hanging limply from where the bone made a jagged cut through the skin. Lyn didn't awake but a loud agony filled scream hit the air and came out from the silver haired youkai's mouth. Still careful and cautious I watched as the youkai bent over and tried to push the bone back into his arm. He did so with success but when he looked up his expression was haggard. In a flash he bolted toward me, his broken arm hung limply at his side but his other arm was raised and fist balled up ready to punch me.

"After I kill you I'll kill that pretty little girl of yours, you filthy no good half breed"! he kept charging, face filled with mailce and mixed with pain from his arm. Quickly I side stepped him.

Before he could turn to charge again, Shakujou shot out on its chain. The sound of the chain ratteling rang in my ears and then made impact with the youkai's gut, slamming into it. The other youkai watched silently, their eyes transfixed on the scene. Their leader now slumped against the tree with Shakujou's crescent blade embedded into his gut and the trunk of a tree. Blood sputtered from his mouth as he thrashed and pulled at the chain, trying to pull out the blade and get free. Droplets of crimson hit the ground and the silver blade then he stopped. His head then lolling off to the side and eyes rolled into the back of his head. Without one word to say I looked over my shoulder at Lyn then held her to my back with one hand then roughly pulled back on Shakujou making the blade come out of the youkai then snap back into its normal position. The dead corpse of the youkai slid to the ground then fell over to lay on its side. Blood pouring out from the large slash mark, the clothes he wore now tattered around the wiound and blood gleaming in the light from the moon. My eyes shifted to look at the other youkai, now only nine remaining. They stared at me silently not laughing any longer, faces serious and blood thirsty. Five bolted toward me with lightning fast speed, making it hard to comprehend on which direction they would attack first. I rose Shakujou and swung it quickly toward the left, the chain shooting out and at two youkai. The chain encircled around ones neck then the blade made contact with the other youkai's skull. The loud snap of a skull and neck breaking filled the air, with a sharp tug the chain and blade came free.

The three youkai stopped charging and came to a abrupt hault."Like I said to the other dipshit... you come near Lyn or lay one finger on her... then I rip your throats out. I'll protect her with my life..." I gripped Shakujou tightly in my hand. '_I won't let her get hurt... I love her too much'._

* * *

His words flowed straight into my ears. He cared that much about me? My eyelids were slightly open and I was half awake but every word, I heard what he said. It was cold but I was so warm inside, his jacket was loosely on my shoulder. Slowly I buried my face into the back of his shirt and gripped the jacket tightly around me so it wouldn't fall off. Slowly my eyes started to close but a small smile was on my face. _'Gojyo...'_

* * *

**Ash:Awww that's so sweet!**

**Lyn:-Hugs Gojyo-Thank you Go Go, I love you.**

**Gojyo:Love you too Lyn Lyn.**

**Sanzo and the others:-Outside of forest wondering where the hell Gojyo and Lyn are-**

**Ash:Well there it is everyone, another chap. I hope you like it. Thank you all for the wonderful comments and reading. Seriously I think Gojyo whooped ass man! I do not own Saiyuki or its characters, they belong to Kazuya Minekura. Lyn, Amber, Kim, and I are real.**


	48. Out of the forest, Calamity to come

The word meant forbidden and mostly everyone knew the meaning of the word Taboo. For them it meant something that no one would want and no one would give a damn about. It was a different meaning for me, the meaning was me. Child of Taboo a forbidden child, my step mother didn't want me and tried to kill me because of my looks that resembled my father's. Up to that day I've been alone, as I grew older the word meaning grew more and more to me. Youkai had a aversion toward me and humans didn't understand nor care. They had given me many labels instead of just **Child of Taboo**. They had given me the name of Street Rat, Punk, The Dissolute loner (Whatever that means) and many others. Many frowned upon me and wanted to annihilate me from their lives but I eluded them all. This time there was no option of running, the belligerence had already been unleashed and could not be sealed back up again. She was mine to protect and with my life I would protect her from harm. Only a few remained and each of them held a derisive expression on their faces that was mixed with malice. The sound of a chain rattling in the air mingled with the sounds of screams of youkai in pain. Then interminable silence. A lethargic exhale came from me and then a mumble from Lyn while she stayed in her reposed slumber. The more noise that came from the youkai the more youkai that showed up. The last one had fallen to the ground with a large thud, the bray of noises had stopped and in the middle of the onslaught I stood with Lyn on my back. Vermilion red liquid stained the ground and the scattered limp bodies, deep large slashes adorned the large oaks and a few broken boughs laid on the dirt ground. Each attempt the youkai made to attack Lyn was thwarted by me. The silence was interrupted from tired sigh coming from me and then I looked over my shoulder at Lyn. Fast asleep with a calm expression gracing her beautiful features. My eyes closed slightly feeling lethargic and then a tight squeeze around my torso made them open up once more.

"Gojyo...".

I turned my head to look at her giving a small smile, "Yes Lyn"? she was awake, her chocolate brown orbs looking straight into mine. She gave me a soft smile.

"Thank you..." she hugged her arms around my torso tighter and then drifted right off to sleep again, her fever must have gone down. A smile adorned my lips at this and then a soft rumble of a engine filled my ears.

A bright light shined inbetween the tree's and casted shadows across the ground. Slowly I sauntered over while holding Lyn on to my back so she wouldn't slip and walked forward. Two jeeps came to a hault after coming toward me and then, a small laugh came from me after seeing Sanzo's agitated face.

"That's good timing" I mumbled under my breath before going toward them.

Ashurri and Amber sat in the back seat of Kenryuu waving their arms in the air to me and the sleeping Lyn before jumping out and then running over to help. So Kenryuu and Hakuryuu were back in their normal forms. After a few minutes of scolding from Sanzo and getting Lyn in the back seat of Kenryuu, we were off going toward the exit way of the forest. Goku started bombarding me with questions about the youkai, earning my foot going straight into his face and another argument starting which as always ended with a fire from Sanzo's gun.

"So Hakuryuu and Kenryuu turned back to normal"? I asked them, Hakkai looked back at me in the front view mirror and shook his head no, making my expression turn nonplussed.

"Sort of, we discovered that they can change back in to jeep form and into their original forms but can also go into this human form. Is very complex and we don't know why they are able to do this now".

Goku folded his arms behind his head and leaned back into the seat, "You know I think they are happier that way. They can talk to us now" he stated. "

"Hey Gojyo"! Ashurri looked at me, seeing Kenryuu was driving right along beside Hakuryuu. "Lyn's fever cooled down so she should be better by tomorrow, thats what Kim said"!

A smile came to my face, "That's good". _'I'm glad, that she's alright..'. _Turns out that the others were lost in the forest as well and they had all been comfronted by youkai, a trap it looks like. We've been running into a lot of them lately, someone is behind it.. but who..

Goku groaned, earning a look from Sanzo and the others. He hadn't said a word since we finally got out of the forest and now... please do not tell me. My eyebrow twitched and then... "I'm hungry"..

* * *

Two jeeps sped off in the distance and heading toward the next village. My eyes stared silently at them, transfixed with a abhored look on my face. He stood next to me, clearly bemused and with a impassive expression on his face. The hate in my heart for them grew each and every time. Each trap set for all of them had failed, the calamity started by youkai was growing day by day and that didn't thwart them at all. Maybe this pathetic youkai found on the street would be useful. To frame each and everyone of those youkai in the Sanzo party. This character was baleful and wasn't a idiot like the last group of youkai sent after them. He has killed many humans without being caught or discovered. He was careful...

"You know what to do right"? he turned his head to look at me, his features hidden by a black cloak except his face was visible to me.. Never did this man reveal his face unless he took a interest in the people he ruthlessly murdered.

A dark chuckle escaped his lips, "Of course I know what to do, you've informed me Seijin-san... I've been meaning to kill that Genjyo Sanzo for a while now..." he stated sourly. Malicous and full of belligerence, that was good.

"Then tell me what you plan to do then" I whispered in a hiss. He shrugged his shoulders and the sound of his knuckles craking filled my ears for the moment. He rose up a simple hand.

"First I will attack the village, only at night and only taking a few lives during their stay. That should make them suspect its a youkai. Each kill will be grusome, causing the villagers to beg them for their stay." he paused before going on. "The rest you will soon find out and if I need help, I have no problem having some buddies of mine show up".

A smirk came to my face, he was smart and had devised this through and was ... "Very well, get to it then".

"Alright..." he leaped off the bough of the tree and bolted off, he stuck to the tree's hiding in the shadows casting across the ground and his speed lightning fast. The Sanzo party would have trouble with this and if he failed then he would die by my hand. Fushida was getting very agitated by waiting for news on their death.. I'm sure that this man would kill them all...

* * *

**Ash:Okay so... who the hell was that? O.O**

**Lyn:-Still sleeping, mumbles- A creepy ass mother fucker thats going to attempt to kill us as usual.**

**Amber:Its part of the Sanzo sickness...**

**Kim:-Sighs- Great, thanks a lot Sanzo..**

**Everyone (Lyn waking up and looking at him with eyes half open):-Looks at Sanzo-**

**Sanzo:-Flips them all off- Fuck all of you... its not my fault..**

**Ashurri:-Rolls eyes- Sure its not... -Dodges a bullet- O.O**

**Lyn:-yawns- Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and for reading. The first part is in Gojyo's p.o.v and the second part you've probably figured out. Ashurri doesn't own Saiyuki it belongs to Kazuya Minekura. Kim, Amber, Ash, and I are in fact real. Thank you!**


	49. The Vulture, Crime scene

**Ash-Okay its going to be in a thugs p.o.v and then in Kim's, just to clarify.**

* * *

An annoyed sigh escaped my mouth as me and my friends sauntered down the dirt street. No chicks out tonight and that sucked seriously. The dog days cooled down to crisp air at night and the light from the pale moon was hidden behind the clouds that veiled the sky preventing its illumous glow from reaching the town. The three of my friends had a disconsolate expression on their faces. Maybe we could get drunk or something like that to elate our spirits but sooner said then done. No bars open tonight due to a festival coming up. They didn't want someone drunk running around and ruining all of the decorations. My friends stopped in their tracks to look up ahead. A dark sillohuette stood in the middle of the dirt road. Their face hidden by the dark but a wide malicious smile stood out. My friends had a imprudence but me, the toughest thug in town sure didn't. Whoever this person was he wouldn't stand a chance against me, could take his money with no problem. After nudging the others in the side I started to amble toward the shadowy figure. In my gut something good would happen in the imminet future. As the three of us got closer the figure turned out to be a man with his eyes staring straight at us and that grin never leaving his face. That was odious toward us, he shouldn't be standing there he should be running away. He should be quivering where he stood! My friend on my right who was also a fellow thug member whispered to me saying he was pernicious looking man and his grin held portentous look in his eyes. We all stopped and with a presentimental feeling, I brushed it aside and took a good look at this man. His hair was a bright carrot top orange and it stuck up in many directions, a long piece of orange hair hung down in front of his right eye. He wore a pair of scarlet red goggles on his head but it was crooked and and odd looking on his head. He looked roughly the age of nineteen and was lanky. His skin was a sickly pale and he was tall but a bit smaller then I. His arms hung down and his shoulders were slumped, on his hands he wore rough leather fingerless gloves. He didn't have a shirt on but had a barb wire necklace with small bones and small animal skulls attached to it. On his right shoulder he had a crimson red tattoo that only had one thing, the letter V. For bottoms he wore a pair of baggy light blue pants with rips on the knee's and he wore no shoes. He had a red slash tattoo across his nose and from the corner of his mouth a white unlit cigarette hung. His eyes they were the only thing that left me shaking in my boots, they were a bright orange with the black pupil standing out.

Clearing my throat I stared at him, feeling tense and uncomfortable when his eyes looked straight into mine. A fox like grin grew wide on his lips and he removed his gloves, stuffing them into his pockets. Something wasn't right about this man. He looked deep in thought but still paying attention to us, what was he thinking about. My friend on my right begged for us to leave but that would make us seem like children afraid of the boogie man or some shit! Hell no, we would stand here and fight this guy. I stood unflagging and took a deep breathing before saying.

"Oi! Boy, what the hell are you doing out here. Don't you know only thugs walk around this time at night?! You better get out of here or you'll regret it!".

He stuck his tongue out of his mouth and licked his lips before advancing toward us, he leaned forward as if to look closer and his arms almost grazed the ground. A vivous look in his eyes made me take a single step backward along with the others. This man was freaking me out seriously and he hadn't even spoken a word to us yet! It was like the devil himself was in front of us, he was like a vulture preparing to take flight and circle a deceased animal. This man was harried and inscrutable. The man stopped a few feet in front of us and then stood up straight before raising his arms above his head and then stretching and throwing the gloves off his hands. _'What in the world is he doing'? _My eyebrow twitched as my anger rose more and more, was he mocking us!

"Oi! I asked you a fucking question, can you hear"?! My friend placed a hand on my shoulder and looked at me, shaking his head no for having a outburst.

"Shijo come on lets just go, he's really weird"! he told me but then a fun filled laugh reached our ears, making us turn our eyes shift to look at the man again. Our eyes grew wide in only a few seconds. His nails grew out into long claws and he had white pointy teeth that I hadn't seen before. _'I-is he a youkai'?! _

"What I'm doing here"? he asked, tilting his head a bit. His voice was chilling and low it turned my own blood cold. "Why... I'm here to.." his eyes grew big and white, the orange color of his eyes growing brighter like fire. "TO KILL YOU"!

My friends took a few steps back before turning around and running off in the opposite direction screaming. A large gust of wind blew pass me making me hold up my arms to sheild my eyes from the dust in the air. When the wind died down I turned my head to look back at my friends, both of them ran but then slid on their feet and fell flat on their butts. My breath was caught in my throat. There he stood right in front of them with a sickening smile on his face. He shot his arm down and grabbed the more timid one of my friends and lifted him off the ground. A scream of pure terror filled the air after a pale arm was sticking out of my friends gut. It was coated in blood and the fingers of the orange haired man twitched with excitement. The orange haired man smiled big and the next thing I knew he clamped his sharp teeth on to his victims skin and then tore it off before gnawing on it and swallowing it whole... He was a monster... He tossed the soon dead body aside, most of its flesh missing and torn off the bone. Blood tainted the ground and the orange haired man's hands and mouth. Saliva mixed with blood oozed from his mouth and dropped to the ground with a plop. A crazed look gracing his features and his eyes bright like fire.

"Wh-who are you"?! asked my friend that sat on the ground in front of him, helpless. The next victim probably and I would be the last.

The orange haired man grinned with satisfaction and then said quickly, "Vulture..." How fitting for this monster, he was fast as the wind and ate the flesh of my friend.

The seething anger was rising and I couldn't hold it back no longer, "YOU FUCKING SICK BASTARD"!! Vulture disappeared from his spot in a flash and then a gust of wind blew out at me making my clothes sway in the wind. My eyes grew as big as the moon when the Vulture stood right in front of me. His hand encircled around my neck with the nails digging in to the skin of my neck.

"Tough guy... isn't that what you picture yourself as? The only thing I see is another meal and another finger bone to go on to my necklace" he reached out his free arm and gripped on to my shoulder. In a instant a seering pain shot throughout my body and then the next thing I saw was my severed arm in his hand. I reached over and grabbed onto my sleeve trying to feel my arm as if it was still there. Nothing but a blood soaked shirt sleeve. Vulture shook my cut off arm and ten swayed it side to side in a waving motion at me. He then held it with two hands, his claws dug into the flesh and then he brought it to his mouth like a piece of corn and sunk his teeth into it. He started to feast on the flesh making more horror appear on my face as he let one of his arms fall and then reach out toward me.

A scream filled the pitch black velvet of the night...

* * *

Everyone at the inn and in the entire town was jumpy today. Maybe it was because we had told the inn keeper about the youkai in the village last night. They shouldn't have anything to worry about though, we killed them in a instant so there wasn't any left. A bag of brown supplies was in my arms and the streets were empty, no towns people. The street vendors even seemed jumpy, I asked a vendor for some tomato's and he nearly jumped out of his skin. It wasn't my intention to scare him, I didn't mean to. What could have happend to the carefree town over night? The villagers were sure talkative as well. Something up ahead down the road caught my eye and made me come to a abrupt hault to watch. It was a **large **group of people, it looked like the entire town. Some town officals stood and shouted for the crowed to get back. It was a convene of some sort. Slowly I started to make my way toward them and a conversation between two officals filled my ears as I walked closer.

"The bodies we aren't able to identify them but we can say this, whatever left them mangled like this was a monster. Go on have a look" he gestured toward the opening in the crowd and the other offical looked toward the opening and then he immeadiatly started to throw up all over the ground.

Concern started to grow and I kept walking toward the crowd. Many voices started talking...

_"Not a bone left uncracked, every one of them busted. Its such a horrible sight even the nails are ripped out of their fingers! I mean look at it!"_

_"Blood every where, on the ground, the walls, everywhere. You name it. Some of the flesh is missing on the body like it was ripped clean right off the bone. Oh man the stench from the blighted bodies is making me sick"!_

_"What a horrible horrible thing to happen". _

I made it through the group of gathered people and my eyes grew wide, the shopping bag almost slipping out of my arms. The smell of decaying flesh traced the air and made my stomach churn. Three mangled bodies laid on the ground. Covered in blood and the flesh from their face and arms missing. Their clothing was torn and ripped into pieces. Fingernails and severed fingers laid on the ground. It was horrible. Blood and guts dripped down the street. The bodies now ridgid and lifeless. Expression of pure terror on what's left of their face.

"Someone indoors actually spotted the one who did this, it was a man and they said that he was walking away from the scene. His shoulders going up and down as he laughed loudly in pure happiness" one offical said. "I think it was a youkai".

"Youkai"? I looked back at the bodies... "Better tell the others...".

* * *

**Ash:O.O Dude... Vulture should be in movies... best killer dude ever!! Sorry if it wasn't that bloody or good but yeah I'm tired.**

**Kim, Lyn and Amber:O.O Dude...**

**Goku:O.O Even his fingernails were ripped out...**

**Gojyo:That is... very sick even for me.. and I've seen every scary movie...**

**Hakkai:That Vulture character sure is a strange one..**

**Sanzo:Feh.. big deal...**

**Vulture:-Grins- Care to say that again?**

**Sanzo:Shut up.. -reading newspaper-**

**Ash:Well there you go another chappy, the vulture character is very fun to type up. Thanks for reading and for the awsome reviews! I do not own Saiyuki, it belongs to Kazuya Minekura. Well I'm gonna wait for pizza dude. Kim, Lyn, Amber, and I are real. Again thanks for reading!**


	50. Killers, Gang of misfits

**Ash:Just to clarify, there won't be a little snip at end. I'm tired. Three chaps in one day! Woot! I'm so proud of myself, I pushed my fingers to the bone but made the quota! It will be in Vulture's p.o.v and then in Goku's. Thanks for reading and for the wonderful reviews! I do not own Saiyuki or its characters, they belong to Kazuya minekura. Kim, Lyn, Amb, and I are real. Thank you and enjoy!!**

* * *

The home was dilapidated and had a thick stench of rotting flesh emanating from the front door and from inside. A large grin stayed plastered to my lips as the smell reached my nose, it was very savory to me unlike everyone else. Maybe Cadaver and Unknown was back from their little conversation with Seijin? Possible but if they didn't bring me any flesh to feast on for the time being they will get annoyed by me. I was famished and that wasn't good for them or me. Seijin expected me to keep my mouth shut from feasting on humans until it was good and dark, how is that ever going to happen, Hmm? Cada and Unknown the strangest characters I've ever met in my undead lifetime. My foot steps echoed against the rotting wooden steps while I made my way up toward the door. I rose my bare foot then roughly planted it into the door making it fly back and the smell of deceased bodies englufing me. _'Ahhh home never smelled so swe-et, the fresh air out here is so suffocating'. _A wide grin graced my lips as the sound of Cada's cursing could be heard down the hall. Unknown said nothing as usual he was a taciturn one. Decapitated heads of villagers hung from the ceiling with barb wire holding them up by their hair. The bone of the neck could be seen in the bottom of the head and blood dripped down and on to the floor making specks of crimson. Some of the heads old and rotten with the flesh falling apart, showing some of the skull. Where the flesh fell apart it was mostly at the jaw and cheek causing it to show the rows of their teeth. Such a nice decor, my place really was cozy. Rats scurried down the halls and returned to their hiding place as I walked down the hall. No matter I would find and devour them later. On the walls blood was smeared all over the off-white chipping paint, hand prints clearly visible. It was dark besides faint dim lights coming from the candles. The house was isolated from the town, due to the stench no one lived near it making it easy for me to sneak to it without getting spotted. The door creaked open when my foot touched it and there sat Cadaver while Unknown was in his usual place.

Cadaver turned his head to inspect me with a rose eyebrow and then went back to his word. He held a plucked out eyeball with the sides of his index finger and middle finger, before popping the small orb into his mouth and chewing it. He and I had mutual thoughts about killing that no kill should be wasted but he was annoyed by me often, mostly because I left the remains of the meal on the couch. Its not my fault I was a messy eater and that he was very merticulous about a kill when he had time. Cadaver had thick ink black locks that stayed perfectly in place, the bangs hung down to cover a bit of his eyes. His skin was sickly pale and he was older then me by two years. He wore a silver cross on a barb wire necklace around his neck and a barb wire scar was around his arms but they were hidden by white bandages. He wore a thick black leather trench coat with grey fur around the collar and on the end of the sleeves, under that he wore a white shirt that was tied up at the neck with strings and black slacks for pants. He wore no shoes like me, shoes just slowed you down but Cadaver was the slowest killer in my opinon.

Slowly I advanced toward my old wooden chair in the corner of the room, near my collection of bones that hung on barb wire and was nailed to the wall. It was my sanctuary. Ripped off hands hung on the wall in my corner as well and mingled with the bones on barb wire with the gore still intact on the bone. I climbed up on to my seat and then sat with my arms hanging down and my back hunched, my toes were curled on to the edge of the chair so I wouldn't fall off. My attention was then turned to Unknown, quiet as ever. I had tooken a liking to him, like he was a little psychopathic killing machine of a brother.

Unknown was kept chained up at all times and hung from the ceiling, his ankles kept together by iron chains and he wore a white button up shirt, the sleeves bigger then his arms and they were kept tied together behind his back. When we had first met he stated he liked it like that, that the blood would rush to his head. He was a strange one indeed. He hardly talked and when he did it was morbid and about killing. He appeared the age of sixteen but in a few months he would turn age two hundred and thirty one. His skin was sickly pale like Cada's and covering his mouth he wore a iron mask with three verticle slits over his mouth so he could talk. When he ate or fought he would untie his sleeves and take off the mask but when he had nothing to do he was in that state. He had spoken before and his voice was chilling and frightening that you wouldn't want to hear it ever again, it made your ears bleed. He had long shoulder length snow white hair but due to him hanging upside down, his hair reached toward the ground. His eyes were a black like coal and expression aloof.

Cadaver, you could never read his expression and he could take down men twice his size. Cada had guts and his focus was off the charts. I've seen Cada shoot a man's brains out without blinking or flinching, he never blinked and never slept either. Cada wasn't interested in anything but was always deep in thought in free time. He cares only for himself and is masochist. He also didn't like it when people double crossed him, that's why he doesn't trust Seijin-san.

Unknown's personality was just like his name when he was around us, unknown. His eyes held chaos in a tight shift, all of these colors mixed with hate and malice formed into one and merging into the coal black color of his eyes. He hardly ate but clung to me when we went out to feast, sticking close by to me. Unkown was the most interesting man we ever met.

Together we were a band of killing misfits.

"Eating once again I see" Cadaver looked at me, his expression blank. He wasn't interested in me at the moment, nor was he interested in me at all any day.

It didn't come to me that the blood was still on my lips, "Noooo.. did no such thing" a grin appeared on my face. Cadaver had a blunt look and said.

"Then what's that around your mouth"?

"Cherry pie" I replied after some thought, while reaching down to scratch my ankle a bit. He didn't look like he bought it, oh well. It was very fun to annoy him even if he didn't show it.

"Cherry pie"?

"Yes I swear its cherry pie, I swear to you" I paused and then grinned before swaying side to side on my chair. "Fuck! See I swear to you"!

A sigh escaped his lips and he simply shrugged his shoulders before turning his head back to the television and leaning back into the couch. The television was just static, black and white moving specks and thats it. The living room was beautiful like the rest of my home. The couch Cadaver sat on was old and torn, the fabric moldy and a throw up green with red threads stitchng up the larger holes. Dried blood stained the wooden floor and walls. Dismembered arms and legs hung from the ceiling and shards of glass littered the floor. My eyes looked out the dust covered window with cracks in the window pane. Night was coming fast... the Sanzo party would no doubt be out watching the village. The three deceased bodies of the thugs had drawn the villagers attention and made them stand on edge. Phase one complete.

"We have a job tonight, so get ready Cada-san... oh and Unknown" Unknown turned his head to look at me, his black eyes staring into mine wide and curious. "You and me shall have some fun, would you like that"?

He nodded and under that mask I could tell, he was smiling.

* * *

The villagers had come to us with the news of the onslaught before Kim did and with half the village in the inn lobby we couldn't really say no. Tonight was ominous and strange to me. We had all been split up to go to seperate places in the village and met back at the entrance. Kim, Sanzo, and Hakkai had gone to the outskirts of the village. Gojyo, Lyn and Amber had gone to town square. While Ashurri, and I waited at the entrance with Kenryuu and Hakuryuu on our team. We hadn't found a thing not a single sign of a youkai or a disturbance. Sanzo was very ticked off due to this. Already it was midnight and no sign of any youkai. My stomach growled as the time passed by, we hadn't eaten anything yet and it was freezing outside. Everyone for their safety had been sent to their homes and Ashurri stood beside me with Kenryuu on my left and Hakuryuu on Ashurri's right. It was so boring. The wind blew roughly making the leaves on the tree's shake and interrupt the silence. The sound of chains footsteps then reached my ears causing them to perk up. Ashurri nudged me and we saw three figure walking toward us in the distance. We weren't able to see them yet but they approached us slowly. Sanzo's eyes narrowed at the figures as they got closer. All three of them didn't appear to be normal youkai. One had carrot top orange hair and a wide grin on his face, the other had a blank expression and black hair, the third one you couldn't tell what he looked like because of a mask and his clothing but he had white long hair.

"Sanzo.. who are they"? asked Amber quietly in a whisper.

Sanzo stood perfectly still, "Not normal youkai" he stated before taking out his gun and loading bullets. "People keep adding shit to the pile".

Gojyo held his Shakujou up on his shoulders, "Yep... we are just lucky like that"..

The three stopped and the one with orange hair reached toward the one with white hair and began to undo the tie on the back of the metal mask and untie the sleeves of the man's shirt. I held my nyoi boi tightly in my hands. The mask fell to the ground revealing his mouth with a small smile playing across it, long white canines protruding from his mouth. The one with carrot top orange hair stepped forward and then leaned forward a bit and his arms hung down toward the ground. The one with the black hair cracked his neck and simply balanced a eyeball on his index and middle finger.

"Sanzo party..." the man with orange hair spoke, the grin never leaving his face. Kim muttere that he was a freak under her breath earning a nod from Hakkai. Lyn stood next to Gojyo keeping a eye on the one with white hair. Ashurri and Amber just stood quietly waiting..

"Who the hell are you"? asked Sanzo.

The man with the black hair looked at Sanzo and then in a fluid motion he drew a silver gun out from the pocket of his trench coat and Sanzo rose his gun as well. Both of them pointing the weapons of at each other.

"We are... the gang of misfits, nice to meet you Genjyo Sanzo. I am Cadaver" he stated.

Sanzo stared at him with a deadly glare, "..."

The man with orange hair snickered, "I am vulture and you'll soon find out why" he gestured to the white haired one, "And this is Unknown... Cadaver can I make the first move"?

The man known as Cadaver put his gun away and nodded, "Well its nice to meet you all but if you don't mind" Vulture paused... and then in a flash ran at Kim, Hakkai, and Sanzo. "I'M FAMISHED"!!


	51. Vulture ticks off Sanzo, Cadaver's scar

**Ash:Its in Sanzo's p.o.v and then in Cadavers, I was cracking up on what Vulture said to Sanzo and that's my little twist for now. Sorry its short but Cadaver isn't really my best character to type in point of view, I like Vulture better he's such a little naughty bastard. Enjoy!**

* * *

This freak his movements they could hardly be detected because of his speed. Either way this fucker wasn't coming near me. My arm rose with my gun in hand and then my index finger curled around the trigger and pulled it back then repeating the process. A fusilade of gunshots errupted and bullets shot out toward the orange haired freak known as Vulture. One went through his shoulder, the other that was aimed toward his face hit his jaw, and the last two slammed into his gut. Vulture slid backwards on his feet from impact and his eyes wide but that grin still on his lips. His arm, starting at the shoulder was blown off and flew back in the air with black blood spewing out of it as it did. The bullets went right through his gut and blood poured out of the wounds and hit the ground. His jaw was blown apart where the bullet struck it at the left and it was now lopsided and hung almost like a door falling off its hinges. Kimiko started to complain on how disgusting he looked but that wasn't on my nerves at the moment, why wasn't this guy going down and his blood it was black as ink. Vulture just stood still and then the place where his arm once was it started to bulge and move, then a new arm sprouted from the spot and grew; replacing the old one. My eyes narrowed, what was he. Not a youkai, he didn't have any aura. The bullet holes in his stomach started to slowly close and he reached up and pushed his busted jaw up to where it should be and then he removed his hand. His jaw never fell back down, it stayed where it was and a pop could be heard when he moved his jaw side to side. He wasn't normal. He laughed and grinned at me then slowly started to walk forward. What was he planning. On instinct I raised my gun once more and pointed it at him, he stopped in his tracks clearly amused. He then disappeared in a flash and a loud snicker filled my right ear before my head quickly turned. He had managed to get right next to me while Hakkai and Kim stood there stunned at how fast he had been. He quickly swung his leg upward to hit Hakkai in the jaw and send him flying upward then hit the ground a few feet away and then punched Kimiko in the gut making her slide back a few feet. Before I could shoot the fucker he grabbed on to my right forearm and then bit into it. His fangs sinking into the flesh, quickly I rose my left arm and my elbow collided with his head. He let go of my arm and then jumped back, high into the air and landed on a street lamp. He kneeled down on it and stared at me with a grin.

"Aa-ah, Sanzo you would be the one to act first it was expected and in fact I had hoped you would. I've always wondered what a priest tastes like and what pretty hair you have." My eyebrow twitched upon hearing that and he paused. "You really are sexy when your angry and your blood is tasty".

"Fucking queer".

The man with black hair, Cadaver just started laughing at this making my gun point in his direction. These freaky ass mother fuckers... My arm was burning causing me to clamp my hand to the blood stain on my robe and pull it back. Goku had quickly ran over and then stopped in his tracks, transfixed on the fang marks on my arm. Where the holes were the skin was slowly starting to turn black and spread. My eyes shifted to look over at Vulture. He grinned wide and Cadaver just laughed more while the other one with the white hair kept quiet.

"My fangs contain a venom, it will numb you but won't kill you. Even so, it wears off quickly" He rose his hand and started to bend his fingers, earning cracks to come from the bone. "That just means I'll have to kill you quickly, along with your friends" He pointed at Kimiko and Hakkai.

"That's right, V you can have them while I'll take on the half breed and the two girls standing next to him" stated Cadaver as he looked at Gojyo, Lyn, and Amber's direction.

The one with white hair stood quiet but stared at Ashurri and Goku curiously. Then a horrible low hiss reached my ears, it was like nails scratching at a black board. "And those two are mine, right V"?

Vulture nodded, "Sure, you can have all the fun you want with them... they are your toys". At that moment, all three of them leapt out at their targets...

* * *

A half breed and two girl's, shouldn't be a problem for me. As I walked over the one with crimson hair glared at me cautiously and then pointed his weapon toward me, what he was trying to hit me with it from where he stood? Suddenly the weapon's crescent blade shot out on its chain making my eyes go wide but a smirk appeared on my face none the less. In a fluid motion I stepped a little to my left and turned sideways, the chain shooting pass me and I took the opportunity to grab a hold of it. He glared at me and then a smirk appeared on his face as well, I didn't know why until something slammed into my torso knocking me to the ground. The blade had managed to curve around me and then hit my torso, the crescent blade embedded in my rib cage. The two girls watched with awe at the half breed's weapon that had stabbed into my torso in a manner of seconds. This was very lucky for me.. My eyes looked down to my arms where the barb wire scars adorned my pale skin, they started to turn a deep dark purple and then I kept my grip on the chain. The glowing purple scars seperated from the skin and started to make its way on to the chain, it encircled the chain and then darted out toward him and the two girls. The girl's had jumped back on a instant while the half breed couldn't move, due to the fact his weapon was in my rib cage. It latched on to his wrist and a smirk came to my lips.

"What the fuck"?! The crimson haired man took his hand off the weapon and shook his hand, trying to get rid of the glowing purple scar. My eyes flashed dangerously and at that moment steam started to rise, it was burning his skin.

"Gojyo"! the brown haired girl ran over and tried to pull at the scar, it stayed where it was. Not moving at all.

"Its my mark, it will soon melt your flesh.."

* * *

**Ash:Well there you go!**

**Lyn:They are all fucked up in the head...**

**Kim:You can say that again.**

Sanzo:-Seething with eyebrow twitching- Fucking creepy ass queer. 

**Gojyo:That weird ass fucker burned my damn arm...**

**Goku:And that one with the white hair, his voice is creepy!**

**Amber:Man we never get a break do we?**

**Ash:Nope... Well that's another chappy wappy, hope you liked it. It wasn't long like the last three but eh.. I do not own Saiyuki, it belongs to Kazuya Minekura. Lyn, Kim, Amber, and I are real... Thanks for reading and for the reviews!**


	52. Elude, Left alive for now

**Ash:Next chap will probably come soon, got a funny but still dire idea. Its in Vulture's p.o.v and then in Sanzo's. Unknown and Cadaver are finished. Cadaver will probably be gone and Unknown will not get to fight due to the fact Vulture doesn't want him to die. But a new character will come up soon in next chap so don't worry... **

* * *

Oh how fun this was going to be, fighting the famous Sanzo and three other members of his team. I could barely hold in my excitement and my stomach was empty so that urge grew by the second. Cadaver had already started to fight the one Seijin told me about, Gojyo was it? He had cast his scar on him and it would burn his flesh with each hit Cadaver took. Cadaver would most likely die, all they had to do was cut off his arms and his head. He couldn't regrow limbs like me and he could die easily. Oh how pissed off Sanzi looked right now, see I even gave him a little nickname. I would kill those other two first, then save my dear Sanzi for last. They would have trouble fighting me without a doubt, they had already seen what happend when you try to harm me. My blood was black because it was tainted and any wound would heal instantly. Quickly I dodged bullets from my dear Sanzi and blasts of energy from the one with the monocle. My bare feet slid in the dirt and I ran toward the two attackers, keeping low to the ground and my fingers flexing to lash out at the monicle man. Before my claws could make contact with his skin something was stabbed into my back, right under my heart. That was close, it was off by two inches. That girl, with the red hair such a troublesome woman. She twisted the blade before pulling it out quickly. My hand shot out and smacked the katana out of her hand then grabbed a hold of her index finger. _'The perfect size bone for my necklace' _I mused to myself. Something hard collided with my cheek making me release her finger and send me flying backward, rolling in the dirt and then slamming into the side of a building. The sign that was on the side of the building fell and crashed on to my head, breaking in half. Black ink blood dripped from my hairline and the corner of my mouth. Quite a punch that man with the monocle had. A low chuckle escaped my throat and slowly I stood. The man with brown hair and green eyes stood beside the red headed girl with Sanzo behind the both of them. My eyes darted to Sanzo's face.He looked tired and pale, the venom was already starting to take effect. Soon he wouldn't be able to move leaving the other two to me.Quietly my legs pushed me up from the dirt and then staggering I made my way toward the two. I never had a taste for women, not too many struck a interest in me. I thought low of women... a scream filled my ears directing my attention to Cadaver. One of his arms had been cut off, meaning that the scar he had placed on Gojyo would disappear. Unknown was not fighting yet, just dodging. As soon as they finished off Cadaver they would go to aid their friends with the fight against Unknown. Unknown was the toughest out of us and Cadaver, he stood no match against the Sanzo party. Cadaver was the slowest fighter after all...My eyes shifted back to the three that stood before me. Black blood oozed from my mouth and fell to the ground with a plip-plop. A grin grew wide on my lips at this. Such a entertaining game this was. An amused laughter exploded from me earning weird looks from the three. The girl took a step forward.

"What the hell is so funny"?! she demanded, her face annoyed and stern. Tears of laughter came from my eyes making me wipe them away with my finger. She had interrupted my joy filled moment.

"Its just, this is the most fun I've had in ages" my brain hatched a plan. Sanzo at that moment collapsed to his knee's holding on to his arm. "Oh does it hurt Sanzi"? Sanzo glared at me where he stood. The man with the monocle kneeled down and looked at Sanzo's arm, he pulled up the sleeve to reveal his arm. It was black.

"Hakkai, you and Kimiko just kill this bastard..." Sanzo spoke, a grin came to my face. Kimiko and Hakkai turned their attention toward me after nodding, going to comply to his wish at the moment.

Hakkai stood up and looked at Kimiko before running at me, quickly I bent down low then shot toward them like a bullet, dodging the beams of light that the man shot at me. A wicked grin came to my lips and I darted to the left then disappeared. The man looked around standing silently and waiting. I appeared behind him and grabbed a handfull of his hair and then jumped over him, causing him to lean forward and get his head slamed into the ground. That woman, Kimiko ran over and stabbed me in my back, right inbetween two of my ribs. _'Damn... Cadaver ruins all of the fun, he's dying.. and Unknown isn't fighting yet. We may have to get out of here... Seijin will be angry but we still have someone esle that could help me with killing them later..' _The blade of the katana was pulled out roughly and my eyes narrowed, hearing the air slice as the katana went to plunge down in my chest right where my heart is. My hand shot up and grabbed onto the metal sharp blade, it sliced the palm of my hand and ink liquid trickled down from the cut and down my arm inching its way toward my elbow. This time no smile came to my lips, my fun was over for now and that wasn't amusing to me at all. My fingers lifted off the blade and then released it. In a manner of seconds I moved away from Sanzo and the others and grabbed Cadaver and motioned for Unknown to hurry over.

"Sorry Sanzo party, play time is over... but don't worry I'll be back again sometime... with a friend". A grin spread across my lips, it held no purpose it was just there. Unknown looked at me with a somber face before reaching over and grasping on to my arm. Cadaver was in bad shape, he would surely die by the end of the night.

"What, you fucking prick after all of that your leaving"?! asked the crimson haired man, anger apparent in his voice. Soon after Hakkai laughed nervously and mumbled that it is a good thing that we were leaving.

A low chuckle escaped my throat, "Soon Sanzo party soon, bye bye.." The bones in my back shifted upward beneath the skin before eight bones, protruded out and then melded together forming two white bone wings covered with thick coal black blood. Pushing my feet off the ground and lifting up in the air a few feet, we disappeared in a flash leaving only traces of blood behind.

* * *

As they disappeared the burning sensation in my arm grew more and it was almost all black by now. At least one of them was badly injured but the other two still at large, one unhurt and the other healing by the minute. Who are these people and why are they set on trying to kill us, it doesn't add up. They would go through all of that trouble and not mention one thing about the scripture. Assassin's for hire possibly. Amber quickly rushed over and looked at my arm coming to a complete hault. It wasn't a pretty sight, my arm looked like it had severe frostbite. The bite marks were hardly visible and it had spread from my finger tips all the way up to my shoulder. Hakkai slowly made his way over and his hands glowed bright yellow with chi, he placed them on the bite marks trying to heal them or at least get the venom out. Pain shot throughout my arm causing me to push his hands away and then grip my forearm. The pain did not subside once he stopped healing, it grew by the minute and then my entire arm was numb. Quickly ripping off the sleeve I saw it had spread toward my chest and collar bone. It would wear off soon but that still didn't take away my pissed off mood. The others quickly started to come back. I was certainly not in the mood for the saru whining about how hungry he was and one word out of Gojyo and he was a dead man. The saru rushed over and then quickly slid on his feet coming to a stop, dirt hitting my robes earning a glare sent in his direction. His eyes were bugged out and he looked worn out, his eyes transfixed... on my blackend arm.

"UGH! Sanzo what is up with your arm!? Its so nasty looking"! he pratically yelled in my ear with my good arm I reached into my robe for the paper fan. One more thing monkey one more thing and your going to get the shit beat out of you.

"Now now, it doesn't look too bad" explained Hakkai, every word wasn't true at all. "Isn't that right Kimiko"?

"Hardly noticable". Yeah right, we could sit here and have a conversation on **how **noticable it really was.

"Are you serious? Look at it, it looks deflicted you ask me" Ashurri said bluntly while poking it, my arm twitched and a agitated look played across my face. Gojyo made a grimace at the arm and then it was going to come, his annoying in put in this. One... two.. three..

"Sanzo that gay fucker kicked your ass, I mean look at your arm" Gojyo stated, Goku then put in his two cents. "Yeah its weird looking"!

_WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! _"I CAN STILL USE THIS ARM TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT YOU ASS WIPES"!!

* * *

**Ash:-Still poking Sanzo's arm-Squish..**

**Sanzo:-Smacks her with the fan-Stop. it.**

**Lyn:Jeez, your moody..  
****  
Sanzo:A gay creep hit on me and bit me of course I'm moody dumbass!**

**Lyn:Oh shut up and tend to your mutant hickey... -Points at the bite mark-**

**Gojyo:-Snickers-**

**Sanzo:What are you laughing at dumbass?**

**Gojyo:What do you think I'm laughing at dipshit?**

**Sanzo:Care to say that again?**

**Gojyo:Fine as if your mind couldn't register it... -Says slow- Ddddiiiippppshhhiiiittt...**

**Sanzo:-Whacks Gojyo with paper fan-DUMBASS KAPPA!**

**Gojyo:OLD PRIEST WITH A BIG ASS HEAD!**

**Hakkai:Now now what good will fighting do?**

**Kim:-Slaps hand to forehead- It will never end.**

Amber:ALL HAIL THE QUEEN OF SELF-INFLICTED DRAMA! 

**Sanzo:WHO YOU CALLING QUEEN?!**

**Ash:Do you see any other girly men around here? -Crickets chirp-**

**:Gun fire and yelling can be heard in inn room:**

**Inkeeper:-Turns off hearing aid-Crazy kids.. and their board games and tv shows...**

**Old man sitting across the room-Tell me about it back in my day-- **

**-Ash falls asleep at keyboard:-mumbles- Thanks for reading and for rating. Hope you all like it! I do not own Saiyuki Reload or its characters, they belong to Kazuya Minekura. If you love Saiyuki manga I suggest you read Wild Adapter too, its awsome even if it is TokiXKubo. lol. Lyn, Kim, Amber, and I are real. Thanks for reading again!-**


	53. Role play, Message

**Ash:Its in my p.o.v, I hope you all like the story. Sorry it took so long to update. The Twilight preview and commercial got me in a good mood and idea's came. ^^ Thanks for reading and posting good reviews!**

* * *

Serence calm atmosphere came over the town once the danger had left its walls. In the past few hours since the baleful character left and in those hours we had moved decided it would be best to leave as quickly as possible. To prevent people from getting hurt in the village, but one thing harbored our minds. Vulture would surely follow without a doubt, why go to all that trouble to just leave us alive? He had ran off due to his friend's injury and so far this had been the toughest youkai on the journey. Hakkai was sure enough that Vulture wouldn't show himself for a while but he would not leave us alone that's for sure, he spoke of bringing a friend. Not all was lost at least, Sanzo's arm had regain some feeling into his arm, which was now wrapped up in thick white bandages. Our taunting of the arm had left him in a bad mood yet we all hoped he would condone the situation. At least we had traveled a good enough distance between the last village, we now all sat in the compact space of our inn room; the only inn in town unfortunatly. Gojyo and Goku shared the couch, each of them taking up one half with their long legs almost kicking each other. Sanzo sat in a comfy chair across the room with Amber sitting beside him on the floor, Sanzo asleep and Amber getting there. Hakkai sat near the door with Kimiko sat beside him, her head resting on his shoulder and the two dragons resting on the floor beside them. Lyn sat in front of the couch, her arms folded on the coffee table and her chin resting on them with a lethargic expression on her face. Where my place was located on the opposite side of the room. A silver cart was near the window, food plates and silver trays that were once filled with food now fight worn all of us out but not nearly enough to ruin our elated moods. Of course Sanzo wasn't too happy but now that he was asleep, he would probably forget about it all and be in a **somewhat **better mood then before. My eyelids closed a bit and watched the others, it was quiet time assuming on how thick the silence laced the air. A thud reached my ears, the two on the couch had kicked each one another for space once more.

Hakkai watched from a distance, his expression showed signs of hope that the simple 'kicking fight' would not turn out into a full blown brawl and wake the sleep deprived monk. Kimiko rose her arms up and laced her fingers together before stretching, a few cracks of sore joints came and then silence again. My hand rose up and then my index finger tapped my chin a bit, needed something fun to do it may result in everyone having a bit of fun. As fast as you could say 'Sanzoisbald' a idea popped into my mind and I rose to my feet before shuffling pass the others and then toward the closet where we had put our luggage. My hand gripped the handle of the closet door and yanked it open before turning to the others with a guile filled smile and then stepping back a bit into the closet before closing it and engulfing myself in darkness. Hushed conversation from the outside was muffled by the doors as my hands searched through the dark and then found a bright white fabric before pulling it over my head. Time for some role play.

"What is she doin'"? asked Goku a little too loud, earning some 'shh' sounds from the others. A mumble was heard from the monk but nothing other then that. The others in the living room watched with either a puzzled face or a rose eyebrow.

"There is nothing in there Ash, I didn't see any board games if that's what your getting at" Lyn spoke in a hushed tone. My eyes could see the other members of the Sanzo gang through the small crack down the middle of the opening closet, light hit my face allowing me to see what I was doing.

Once my plan had been finished my expression began to turn into a slightly annoyed yet somber one, and with one hand I messed up my hair then spoke through the door to the others. "I'm thinking of a person and you have to guess who I am, the clue I will give you is that.." my sentence was paused and then a idea came. "I hardly smile".

A bunch of mutters came from the outside of the closet, "Um.... Gato"? asked Kim, it was a good guess. My head shook a bit and a smile came to my face.

Another clue to them, "I love cigarettes to death and I'm alergic to something" Silence and then Goku shot up from his seat and pointed a finger to the kappa sitting on the other side of the couch, before a reply could come out I answered him.

"Not Gojyo..." mutters once more.

"Well the only one who has a allergy is..." Hakkai cut his sentence short and in that moment, it was my turn to step out of the closet. My face agitated and a unlit cigarette hanging from the corner of my mouth. Sanzo's robes fit loosely on my stature, seeing he was much taller then I. My bare feet now had sandals on them and my index finger and thumb stood up to make my hand have a resemblance to a gun.

"Who am I"?

Lynto smiled and Gojyo laughed while Goku snickered, Kim and Hakkai watched with interest at this. They all replied. "Sanzo". Sanzo never woke from his repose which made us even more amused, he would kill me if he saw what we were doing.

"Now, who's up next"? my eyes looked at Kim and Lyn, Lynto's hand rose too quickly for Amber but she would go next then Kim in the roleplay game. They could be anyone they wanted to be but could not be the person that's already went. Lynto went toward the closet with a small laugh, the others now wide awake in seeing who would appear from the closet. A twin. A few bumbs and muttered curse words were heard from the inside the closet. Hakkai and Kim spoke to each other betting on who would and Gojyo now sat up on the couch across the room, Hakuryuu and Kenryuu had their heads lifted up, Sanzo still asleep, Amber almost hopping in her seat, and me watching in the robes still keeping in to character.

"First clue, I am tall and a good fighter" Well Goku was out, he was tall but not as nearly as tall as Gojyo, and Hakkai. Gojyo stood at 6'0 and Hakkai stood tall at 5'11. It was tricky.

"Hmm.. so its not Goku, its either Hakkai or Gojyo" stated Amber quietly. A nod came from Kim and me, a small pout surfaced on Goku's face.

"My favorite food is spring rolls" Lyn said through the door to inform us, Hakkai didn't really mind on what food it was while Gojyo and Goku fought over food each time at the dinner table. Kim and Hakkai's face then lit up at getting the answer. In that moment Lynto yanked the closet door open and leaped out in a totally different outfit. She now wore a white sleeveless shirt with a black loose pants that was held up by a belt and boots, her hair was parted down like Gojyo's and a unlit cigarette hung from the corner of her lips with a lighter in hand.

"Who am I"? she asked us.

We all called out, "Gojyo"! fortunatly the monk didn't wake up. Hands shot up to have a go at the game, the once quiet inn room filled with noise. The fight must have worn Sanzo out good, he never woke up just kept snoring away.

"Me next! me next"! yelled out Amber, jumping up from her seat and dancing a bit with a hand rose in the air.

"Bet the monkey screws up the game when he goes".

"Hey shut up ya stupid kappa"! the comment earned a kick in the face and in return a punch to the hybrids gut. Then the fight was brought the the floor, curse words and punches flying left and right.

"Can you two stop fighting for one minute, your going to wake up-.. oops too late he's starting to stir".

"Now you two, its just a game be reasonable".

Gunshots errupted in the air. "SHUT UP"!....

* * *

**Gojyo:Sanzo is a bald stubborn ass monk, I am Sha Gojyo and I approve this message.**

**Ash:-Cracks up- Sanzo loves to wear Ninja turtle feety pajama's, I am Ashurri Fostuua and I approve this message.**

**Kim:Sanzo is the king of the fan of doom, I am Kimiko and I approve this message.**

**Goku:Hi! Sanzo likes to.. -Reads a song off of Ashurri's ipod- Likes to rock his booty every where... eww... I am Son Goku and I approve this message!**

**Hakkai:-Gives a amused smile- Sanzo is what crude monk that shoots people even if he knows that buddah forbids taking a life, I am Cho Hakkai and I approve this message.**

Amber:Sanzo rocks the Jesus shoes! Power of christ! I am Amber and I approve this message.

Lyn:Sanzo is a donkey mixed with a onion, a ass that will bring a tear to your eye. I am Lynto and I approve this message. -Everyone errupts into laughter-

**Ash:Saiyuki has nothing to do with the president debates and we are sorry for making fun of it. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I do not own Saiyuki Reload or its characters, they belong to Kazuya Minekura. Kim, Lyn, Amber, and I are real. I am Ash and I approve this message. ^^**

**Sanzo:-Reads the past credits and gets ass whooping fan out- Die...**

**Kim:THE FAN OF DOOM!!!!!**

**Lyn:RUN!!!!! -Everyone scatters with gunshots followed closely behind-.**


	54. Urasai, Look back

_A man suddenly walks out and clears throat, he stands with hands in pockets and waits for the letters to come up on the screen, so after he may speak_**:**Eight people stood against a police line up. Those eight people were well known as the new Sanzo-Ikkou. Some time ago it started out as just four boys and one dragon. Slowly yet gradually over time the group has grown, four girls and another dragon joining as well. The strength has increased, in numbers and in trust. Lets look back on the old Sanzo-Ikkou and the newest members of the group. We will start with the tallest, Sha Gojyo, the half human and half demon hybrid of the group. This Hanyou has charm and seems rough at first glance but really is a nice guy. Cho Hakkai, the smart and polite one of the group that seems to help keep them all together in the worse fights and times. Genjyo Sanzo, the stern and more serious one of the group, he may be harsh at times but does care for his friends. Son Goku the more carefree and hyper of the group, he is the hungry one and doesn't hesitate to help out with things.

Now going on with the newest members of the group. Mayumi Kimiko, another person that helps settle disputes with the arguments and protective yet wonderful fighter. Inoue Lynto, a outspoken caring member that cares very much for Gojyo and the others. Shigeko Amber, a fun loving yet eccentric girl who is great friends with everyone in the Sanzo Party. Lastly Fostuua Ashurri, the hyper and one that loves adventure, she cares deeply for her friends and is glad that more girls are traveling with the group then just her.

These eight travelers, the Sanzo Ikkou are going on with their journey to stop the cause of the Minus wave. They must go west, facing problems with themselves and youkai. Now...

_Man clears throat and finally speaks in a monotone voice._"Tougenkyo. A world that was not stained with blood in which Humans and Youkai once co-existed in harmony. That balance however, was suddenly broken. The Forbidden experiments to resurrect the Great Youkai Gyuumaoh, who was sealed with flame 500 years ago, created the Minus wave, a mysterious incident which caused youkai across the land to loose their sanity.

_**Kanzeon Bosastu finally speaks, interrupting him."Oi oi, what's the point getting into all of this NOW"?**_

_Man continues._"Four young men and women were chosen to travel across west to discover the source of this disaster. They were sent to stop the attempts to revive Gyuumoah. For the sake of restoring peace to the world-"

_**"For the sake of the world? Ha... that's only the begining of it" **_**Kanzeon sits casually in a chair. Kanzeon gives a intense look and raises a arm and slowly, then points a slender index finger at the eight. "Enough explanations, already! So..."**

_**Kimiko and Hakkai walking beside each other up at front while having a conversation. Gojyo walking with Lyn, Shakujou leaning against shoulder and a smile on both his and Lyn's face. Amber playing with Sanzo's gun and playfully pointing it at him while he tries to get it back. Goku and Ashurri walking behind the others, both of them casually having their arms folded behind their heads.**_

_**"Are you ready, you punks"?...**_

* * *

**::URASAI::___________________________________________________________**

All of us sat outside in the cool refreshing air in the alley way of the inn and the restaurant next door. The alley way was lit by a dim glow of the light above the restaurant kitchen exit and the pale moon above also gave a luminous light as well. Gojyo and Goku sat on top the silver lids of some trashcans, Lyn stood beside Gojyo where he was seated and had one arm rested on his shoulder with a smile on her face. While Amber and Sanzo made a choice to stand near the opening of the alley. Kim and Hakkai leaned against the wall near the door and my own seat was sitting on a cardboard box that was just a bit away from the trash cans. The inn was blazing inside so we all had escaped to the outside. It was nice and breezy but the smells coming from the kitchen was starting to make Goku hungry. The evening was rather dull and we would have to get up early tomorrow then move on to the next town like always. This journey was long and it would take a while to get west, it would take longer if youkai and interruptions kept showing up. As we got closer to our goal the dangers grew, we all knew that. We also wished that we would have less run ins with Hazel, we haven't seen him for a while and we wanted Sanzo to keep it that way. Kougaiji's group hadn't showed up either but they would come eventually. For now we would go where the road took us. Keep on fighting, laughing, having fun when we could. Trouble would come up but we could over come it if we tried and had hope. Sanzo sometimes reminds us, "The more and more we go on this journey, the more trouble we will get".

Gojyo looked up at the sky, looking at the stars for a minute and Lyn did the same. Amber rocked back and forth on her toes and Sanzo was reloading bullets into his gun so he wouldn't have to do it in the morning. Goku yawned and was in deep thought. Kim was standing with Hakkai and looking at her feet. Hakkai had a calm expression on his face. He then laughed a bit and we all looked at him.

"Oi, Hakkai whatcha laughin' at"? asked Goku, leaning a bit forward and getting comfortable in his seat on the trash can lid.

"It will be another year soon" Hakkai mused. We all turned all of our attention to him and nodded slowly in reply. "Our group has grown larger and good and bad things have happend, most of those good things are funny"

Sanzo put his gun away and folded his arms across his chest, "Like"? Hakkai shrugged and looked at the others, urging them to think about the funny things.

Gojyo snapped his fingers and then spoke, "Like the time Ashurri took Hakuryuu and managed to drive crazy and beat youkai in the process" Small chuckles came out from the group and a smile appeared on my face.

"Lyn beating the shit out of youkai with a frying pan" Laughs grew a bit louder.

"Oh! How 'bout the bald temple guys who made the girls dress up like men"! A few groans and stifle laughs hit air.

"THE PEACH COBBLER"! A crash came from me because it just so happens that I fell in to the cardboard box. The others busted out laughing because of that and my outburst.

Amber lifted up Sanzo's foot and pointed at it, "Jesus shoes"! The others laughed loudly filling the night air, while Sanzo just made a face. The laughs died down soon enough...

"Sanzo in a fruit hat"...

"When did that happen Goku"?

Goku shrugged and gave a sheepish grin. "Made it up". Gojyo snickered at the thought of the all mighty Sanzo being in a fruit hat then added his own made up idea.

"Sanzo marrying a donkey".

It continued with Lyn, "Sanzo dressed like Betty Crocker"

"Sanzo getting attacked by Youkai while in the bathroom"

"Sanzo getting attacked with a carrot"

"Sanzo with Hello Kitty boxers"

..."Enough".

* * *

**Ash-Well there you go. A new story will be posted up soon and it will continue the journey. So wait until its up and as new adventures unfold! I do not own Saiyuki Reload or its characters, they belong to Kazuya Minekura. Kim, Lyn, Amber and I are real. Thanks so much for reading and for great story will be posted up soon! Probably tomorrow or in the next week!**


End file.
